Legend of The Moonlord
by dipolacubo
Summary: Satria, remaja berusia 18 tahun. Kehidupannya yang normal suatu hari berubah 180 derajat karena sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kenyataan yang ia ketahui seumur hidupnya pun menghilang seiring dengan terkuaknya misteri yang ia temui. Dengan bantuan kakaknya, Melody, ia masuk ke dunia yang sangat asing baginya. Kini ia mengemban sebuah tugas yang berat.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Experience**

Pagi datang menjelang dan matahari mulai menyinari dunia. Ia juga mulai mengusik diriku yang sedang bermimpi. Terangnya sinar matahari yang langsung mengarah pada wajahku, berhasil membuatku terbangun. Walau masih mengantuk, aku tetap harus bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sebenarnya tak ingin ku lepaskan. Perlahan tapi pasti aku beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa aku mengambil handuk yang berada dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya ku lihat jam yang berada di dinding kamar. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Syukurlah sepertinya hari ini aku takkan terlambat, pikirku. Setelah itu segera mandi agar tak terlambat ke sekolah. Selesai mandi, aku bergegas menyiapkan pakaian dan peralatan yang akan ku bawa ke sekolah. "Satria cepet siap-siap, nanti kamu telat," teriak seorang wanita padaku dari luar kamar. "iya sebentar, ini juga lagi siap-siap kok," balasku cepat. Selesai menyiapkan semuanya, aku segera menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Di atas meja sudah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng, makanan favoritku. "cepet sarapan terus langsung jalan ke sekolah nanti kamu telat" ujar wanita itu lagi. "iya kak" jawabku.

Dengan cepat aku mulai melahap sarapan itu. Terlalu terburu-burunya hingga aku tersedak. Wanita itu pun menyuguhkan segelas air untukku. "makanya kalo makan pelan-pelan" katanya sambil memberiku segelas air. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak membalas ucapannya. Selesai sarapan, aku bergegas menuju motor yang berada dalam garasi. Tak lupa ku kenakan helm sebelum pergi. "hati-hati dijalan" teriak wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangan padaku yang mulai beranjak pergi menuju sekolah.

Namaku Satria, 18 tahun. Aku adalah seorang siswa SMA di sebuah sekolah swasta. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak ku, Melody. Orang tua kami telah lama tiada. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanya sebuah rumah sederhana penuh kenangan yang sekarang aku dan kak Melody tempati. Untuk menghidupi kami, kak Mel yang masih kuliah harus bekerja part time di sebuah cafe. Terkadang aku ingin membantunya tapi ia malah mengomeliku. "kamu belajar aja yang bener, gak usah mikirin kakak" itulah ucapannya yang selalu ku ingat. Kak Mel.. Aku pasti akan bikin kakak seneng dengan hasil jerih payah ku.

Setibanya disekolah, aku langsung memarkirkan kendaraanku. Selesai parkir, aku pun bergegas menuju kelas. Perlahan ku susuri lorong koridor menuju kelas ku yang berada di lantai 3. Dari luar ku intip ke dalam kelas untuk melihat apakah sudah ada guru karena jam tangan ku hampir menunjukkan pukul 8. Merasa aman, aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bel dan guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Ku lihat dari jendela banyak murid yang berlarian saat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Tampak sang guru sedang tak ingin basa-basi dan langsung memulai pelajaran. Mau tak mau aku memperhatikan karena hari ini sang guru akan memberikan materi untuk ujian minggu depan. Kali ini aku harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar kakak ku setidaknya bisa sedikit bangga padaku. Pelajaran berlangsung begitu saja, namun di akhir pelajaran sebelum istirahat guru itu menyuruh pada murid membuat kelompok untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir yang akan ia berikan selepas istirahat nanti. Syarat untuk tiap kelompok harus terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Aduh gawat, gimana bisa dapet kelompok nih? Gerutuku dalam hati. Setelah itu bel istirahat berbunyi dan sang guru meninggalkan kelas. Begitu guru keluar semua murid tampak mencari kelompok masing-masing. Mereka terlihat tak kesulitan dalam mencari kelompok, berbeda denganku yang memang tak pandai bergaul ini. Aku hanya duduk manis dikursiku dan memasang earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan bekal makan siang yang telah dibuatkan oleh kak Mel. Terlihat dari kejauhan sekelompok gadis sedang menatap diriku. Aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan mereka, tapi salah seorang dari mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak menoleh dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makanku. Tapi nampaknya gadis itu ingin mendapatkan perhatianku, ia terus saja berdiri disampingku hingga aku selesai makan. Melihat tingkahnya aku pun melepas earphone dan bertanya padanya.

"ada perlu apa?" tanyaku padanya

"syukurlah akhirnya kamu mau bicara, kamu sudah dapat kelompok untuk tugas akhir?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi

"belum tuh" jawabku

"kalau begitu maukah kamu bergabung dengan kelompokku? Kami kekurangan orang" pintanya

"baiklah aku mau" balasku cepat

"terimakasih ya, satria" ujarnya

"hei tunggu!" kataku menghentikan langkahnya

"kenapa?" tanyanya

"siapa namamu?" aku balik bertanya

"aku Cindy Yuvia, panggil saja Yupi" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa bodoh sekali saat ini, sudah hampir setahun aku sekelas dengannya tapi aku bahkan tak tau siapa namanya. Ahh aku saja yang terlalu sering menyendiri dan mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Aku melakukannya juga karena sebuah alasan. Orang tuaku mati dengan tak wajar karena rekan kerjanya. Rekan kerja orang tuaku merasa iri dan dengki dengan kesuksesan yang diraih orang tuaku. Pada akhirnya rekan kerja orang tuaku itu merencanakan untuk membunuh orang tuaku. Rencana mereka sukses, orang tuaku telah pergi selamanya. Tapi polisi berhasil mengendus kejahatan mereka dan sekarang mereka mendekam dipenjara. Aku dan kak Mel sangat shock dengan kejadian itu dan aku memilih untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar agar hal yang sama tak terjadi padaku. Tapi mungkin hal yang ku lakukan terlalu berlebihan. Ku rasa sekarang saatnya membuka diri sebelum semua terlambat, pikirku.

Bel kembali berbunyi dan pada murid menuju mejanya masing-masing bersiap untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Pak guru datang dan langsung menanyakan apakah semua sudah mendapat kelompok atau belum. Semua mengangguk dan mengatakan "sudah pak!" setelah itu pak guru menyuruh pada murid untuk duduk berkelompok. Semua murid pun bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mencari kelompoknya masing-masing. Hanya aku yang tak bergeming dan tetap diam di kursiku. Sadar akan hal itu, Yupi dan teman-temannya menghampiriku yang sedang melihat-lihat seisi kelas. Mereka pun langsung menyusun meja dan duduk menghadap papan tulis didepan. Dari 6 anggota, hanya aku seorang yang bukan wanita. Yupi duduk disebelahku dan keempat temannya duduk saling berhadapan. Kami mendengarkan penjelasan pak guru untuk tugas akhir ini. Mengerti akan tugas yang diberikan, semua kelompok pun mulai berdiskusi. Begitu juga dengan kelompok kami.

"kelompok kita mau gimana nih?" ujar Nabilah

"aku sih terserah aja" Kinal menimpali

"menurutmu gimana ndel?" tanya Elaine pada Andela

"mending kita tentuin ketua kelompoknya dulu" jawab Andela

"oke, jadi pertama-tama kita tentuin dulu ketua kelompok kita" kata Yupi. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya melihat ke arahku. Aku yang mengerti arti tatapan mereka memilih pasrah saja. Toh mereka juga yang akan menyesalinya karena memilihku nantinya, pikirku.

"baiklah aku yang jadi ketua" kataku malas

"nah gitu dong haha" ujar Nabilah senang

"kalian mau apa sekarang?" tanya ku pada mereka

"loh kan kamu ketuanya, jadi kamu yang harus nentuin" balas Elaine

"oke kalo gitu" kataku mulai serius

"karena kita perlu survei di 3 tempat berbeda jadi kita bagi 3 pasang" jelasku

"pasangan pertama Kinal dengan Nabilah, pasangan kedua Elaine dengan Andela dan pasangan terakhir aku dengan Yupi. Ada yang keberatan?" kataku menjelaskan mekanisme kerja kelompok kami. Semua menggeleng tanda mereka setuju dengan ucapanku. Kemudian aku menjelaskan pasangan mana harus pergi kemana untuk mencari data yang dibutuhkan. Kinal dan Nabilah di pusat perkotaan, Elaine dan Andela di pinggiran kota, sedangkan aku dan Yupi di desa yang agak jauh dari kota. Setelah sepakat dengan rencana yang telah dibuat, kami menulis apa-apa saja yang diperlukan untuk tugas ini. Tak terasa bel pun berbunyi dan kini saatnya bagi semua murid untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang, aku membereskan barang-barangku yang masih tergeletak di meja. Aku memang agak lamban dalam membereskan barang karena sudah kebiasaan. Tak seperti biasanya, ku lihat seorang anak yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Karena tak mau ambil pusing, ku abaikan saja dia. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju motorku di parkiran yang telah sepi. Ku nyalakan mesin dan bergegas untuk pulang, namun saat akan melewati gerbang tampak anak yang tadi ku lihat. Loh dia Yupi kan? Kok belum pulang ya? Aku bertanya-tanya. Penasaran, ku tanya saja dia.

"eh Yupi, kok belum pulang?" sapa ku seraya bertanya

"eh Satria, iya nih nungguin jemputan lama banget belum dateng juga" jawabnya

"emangnya rumah kamu dimana?" tanyaku lagi

"jalan satriatama no 66" balasnya

"wah kita searah dong, mau bareng aku aja?" mulutku tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu

"boleh? Mau dong" katanya senang Melihat ekspresinya aku jadi tak tega kalau harus menolaknya. Jadi ku antar saja dia pulang, ya itung-itung beramal. Begitu dia naik, langsung ku tarik gas dan mulai melaju. Dia berpegangan sangat erat padaku bahkan sepertinya dia memelukku. Apa ini? Apa yang ku rasakan ini? Perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu cepatnya motorku melaju sehingga tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya Yupi. Dia tak berbicara sedikit pun dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin aku keterlaluan ngebutnya, pikirku. Setelah itu aku langsung pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah ku lihat rumah yang masih kosong menandakan kak Mel yang belum pulang. Setelah memarkirkan motor di garasi, ku ambil kunci rumah yang biasa kak Mel letakkan di pot bunga dekat pintu. Ku nyalakan lampu rumah satu per satu tuk menggantikan sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Ku lihat di meja makan ada secarik kertas, mungkin pesan dari kak Mel sebelum dia berangkat. "kakak pulang telat hari ini jadi kalo kamu mau makan ada mie instant di kulkas, masak sendiri" begitulah isi pesan yang ditinggalkan kak Mel. Tak jarang memang kak Mel pulang terlambat karna harus kerja lembur. Maklum saja setiap ada tawaran untuk lembur tak pernah ia sia-siakan. Lumayan untuk uang simpanan katanya. Aku sebenarnya ingin melarang supaya kak Mel tidak terlalu lelah, tapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memberinya semangat.

Malam semakin larut dan kak Mel belum juga pulang. Angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah 2 bungkus mie instant yang ku habiskan sembari menunggu kak Mel pulang. Kini aku hanya duduk menyaksikan acara televisi di ruang tamu. Tak biasanya kak Mel pulang selarut ini, padahal biasanya tak sampai jam 11 ia sudah terlelap dikamarnya. Pikiran aneh pun mulai bermunculan. Tapi aku tak ingin mendengarkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Kantuk juga mulai menyerang diriku. Memang aku sudah biasa tidur larut malam, namun mengingat apa yang terjadi disekolah tadi siang tenaga ku seperti terkuras lebih banyak. Hal yang biasa menimbulkan efek yang tak biasa juga, pikirku.

Jam hampir menunjuk ke angka 12 ketika ku dengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku yang sudah setengah tertidur hanya duduk diam di depan televisi. Akhirnya kak Mel pulang juga, gumamku sambil menghela nafas. Namun tak terdengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk. Apakah itu kak Mel? Atau bukan? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Saat aku akan beranjak dari sofa untuk memastikan siapa itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga mengenakan topeng hitam langsung menikamku dengan sebilah pisau, tepat diperutku. Lalu...

"Sat, bangun Sat" ucap seorang wanita. "aaaaaa" aku teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Jantungku berdetak secepat putaran roda mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. "kamu mengigau lagi ya?" tanyanya padaku. Apa?! Jadi itu tadi hanyalah mimpi? Aku tak percaya. Ku lirik jam di dinding dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih 30 menit. Sepertinya sejenak aku ketiduran karna menunggui kak Mel. Ia pun langsung menyuruhku menuju kamar untuk istirahat kembali. Ia juga meminta maaf padaku karena sudah membuatku menungguinya sampai selarut ini. Mungkin ia merasa khawatir denganku tapi sebenarnya tak apa. Aku menuruti keinginannya dan segera menuju kamar. Kantuk yang begitu berat membuatku tertidur segera setelah ku lemparkan tubuhku di kasur.

Mentari mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Perlahan aku terbangun dari tidurku karena kak Mel. Ya, dia senang sekali mengusik ketenanganku saat tidur. Hal itu selalu dilakukannya, bahkan di hari libur seperti ini. Kadang aku malas dengan sikap kak Mel yang seperti itu. Tapi aku mengerti kalau itu wujud dari rasa sayang dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak. Maklum saja karena terkadang aku sendiri masih agak kekanak-kanakan.

"aduh kak Mel.. Tutup dong, silau nih" gerutuku pada kak Mel yang membuka jendela

"sampai kapan kamu mau tidur Sat? Ini tuh udah siang" balas kak Mel

"ini kan hari sabtu kak, jadi biarin aku tidur sebentar lagi ajaa" pintaku padanya"ada seorang gadis mencarimu di luar" ujar kak Mel

"hah? Kakak serius?" tanyaku heran

"buat apa kakak bohong padamu. Sudah sekarang cepat bangun lalu temui dia" perintah kak Mel. Kemudian ia pergi dari kamarku.

"seorang gadis? Siapa dia?" kataku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran dengan perkataan kak Mel, akhirnya aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan segera menemuinya. Tapi sebelum itu aku pergi ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu aku bergegas ke ruang tamu di lantai dasar dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk manis menunggui diriku.

"Yupi?!" kataku kaget.

"eh Satria, pagi" sapanya dengan senyuman khas miliknya

"pa..pagi, darimana kamu tau rumahku?" tanyaku terheran-heran

"loh kamu lupa ya? Kamu kan bilang rumahmu deket-deket sini jadi tadi aku iseng jalan-jalan keliling komplek terus aku liat motor kamu di depan dan kebetulan ada kakak kamu yang lagi nyiram tanaman, ya aku tanya aja dan ternyata bener ini rumahmu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"ohh begitu.. Eh maaf ya buat yang kemarin" ucapku merasa tak enak

"maaf untuk?" tanyanya

"loh kamu bukannya ngambek ya gara-gara aku ngebut kemaren?" aku bertanya balik.

"oh itu, enggak kok. Aku kebelet mau ke kamar kecil kemarin ._. Jadinya buru-buru deh" jawabnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"oh begitu, aku jadi lega. Kirain kamu marah sama aku" ujarku"enggak kok, justru aku yang mau minta maaf sama kamu" ucapnya merasa bersalah

"gapapa kok. Oh iya ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" tanyaku lagi

"loh kita bukannya mau survey buat tugas akhir ya?" dia balik bertanya

"kan kemaren aku bilang minggu depan" jawabku

"begitu ya.. Tapi yang lain sudah mulai survey hari ini" jelasnya

"huuuhh.. Merepotkan saja. Baiklah kita juga akan survey hari ini. Tunggulah disini, aku akan bersiap-siap" kataku dengan nada malas.

Aku kembali lagi ke kamarku untuk mempersiapkan diri. Membawa beberapa pakaian, cemilan dan tentu uang secukupnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, pikirku. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap sekarang waktunya aku membersihkan diri dan ganti baju. Selesai semuanya, langsung saja aku menghampiri Yupi di ruang tamu."Ayo kita pergi" ajakku"Ayo!" jawabnya penuh semangatKami berjalan pergi dari rumahku. Tak lupa aku berpamitan pada kak Mel agar ia tak khawatir. Kami langsung menuju stasiun kereta. Entah kemana kami akan pergi, tapi yang jelas itu haruslah sebuah desa yang jauh dari kota. Beberapa jam berlalu sudah dan kami akhirnya sampai distasiun pedesaan. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan pedesaan yang masih asri. Entah ini cuma perasaanku atau memang keadaannya seperti ini, tapi aku merasa ini bahkan terlalu sepi untuk sebuah pedesaan. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah desa. Tapi tak banyak orang yang ku temui di desa ini. Kami segera mencari penginapan karena hari mulai gelap. Setelah mendapat 2 buah kamar di penginapan, kami pun beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah yang melanda selama seharian.

Jam makan malam pun tiba, untungnya dipenginapan yang sederhana ini masih ada makan malam bagi para tamu, dengan biaya extra tentunya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan Yupi lebih memilih itu daripada kami harus berkeliling desa yang belum kami kenal pada malah hari hanya untuk mencari makan. Aku dan Yupi makan bersama. Saat itu ku lihat ekspresi Yupi tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat waspada, seperti sesuatu akan terjadi. Heran memang melihatnya tapi kupikir dia hanya lelah setelah seharian ini. Selesai makan kami pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap tidur. Besok kami baru akan mewawancarai penduduk desa untuk tugas kami.

Esok hari pun telah tiba dan matahari bersinar seperti biasanya. Aku yang biasa bangun siang saat libur seperti ini terpaksa harus bangun bagi. Karena kami akan mewawancarai penduduk desa dan aku yakin hal itu tidak akan sebentar. Aku yang sudah bersiap langsung menuju ke kamar Yupi.

"hey Yupi, apa kau sudah siap?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"sebentar ya" balasnya dari dalam kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun keluar. Saat pintu terbuka betapa terkejutnya aku. Yupi yang berdandan bak gadis desa itu terlihat sangat manis bagiku. Ditambah lagi dia melemparkan senyuman saat melihatku. Aku terdiam sejenak mengamati kecantikannya.

"hey Satria, kok bengong sih? Penampilanku aneh ya?" tanya Yupi keheranan

"eh, enggak kok, kamu malah tampak manis banget" kataku spontan. Yupi terlihat tersipu malu mendengar ucapanku. Lalu dia mengajakku agar segera mengumpulkan data dari para penduduk desa.

Seharian sudah kami berkeliling kesana kemari untuk mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkan. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kami pun kembali ke penginapan untuk makan. Walaupun sudah seharian berkeliling kami tak menemukan satu pun tempat makan. Sesampainya ke penginapan kami langsung memesan makanan pada penjaga penginapan. Setengah jam kemudian hidangan pun siap. Aku dan Yupi yang sudah kelaparan langsung saja menghabiskan makanan yang ada. Dalam sekejab semua hidangan habis kami santap.

Hari mulai menjelang senja, kami lantas saja bersiap-siap untuk kembali pulang. Sebelum pergi penjaga penginapan memberi tahu kami agar tidak bepergian di malam hari. Namun kami tak bisa berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tak menghiraukan peringatan si penjaga penginapan dan langsung pergi. Saat ku sadar, Yupi memasang raut wajah itu lagi. Ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Ia hanya terdiam mengikutiku karena ku genggam tangannya erat.

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawa kami ke desa itu. Namun sepertinya jalan yang kami lalui ini lebih panjang daripada saat kami datang kemarin. Ah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, pikirku. Kami pun sampai di ujung jalan setapak itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena yang ku temui bukanlah jalan raya yang akan membawa kami pulang, melainkan sebuah kuil dengan altar persembahan penuh darah. Sungguh tempat yang mengerikan! Saat aku berbalik dan akan melewati jalan setapak tadi, jalan itu telah menghilang. Kami terkurung di tempat itu. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan pasrah pada keadaan. Dari dalam kuil tiba-tiba saja keluar sesosok makhluk yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hahaha selamat datang wahai putri" ucap makhluk itu dengan tawa mengerikannya.

"Cih. Ternyata disini kau bersembunyi selama ini dasar iblis!" Yupi membalas ucapan makhluk itu.

"Hahaha pertempuran kita kala itu memang seimbang, baik aku maupun kau telah kehilangan banyak kekuatan" ujar makhluk itu.

"Sekarang saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk mengakhirinya" tambahnya lagi.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kalah, lagipula kekuatanmu juga belum pulih sepenuhnya" balas Yupi

"Kau yakin? Coba lihat sekelilingmu" ucap iblis itu. Ternyata kami sudah di kepung oleh iblis lainnya.

"Cih, dasar kau iblis pengecut" Yupi mulai kesal.

"Aku adalah Raja Iblis Lucifer, yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah mengalahkanmu Holy-Angel Yuvia" ujar iblis itu dengan sombongnya.

"Ku rasa aku tak punya pilihan lain, Satria kamu tetaplah diam disitu" perintahnya padaku.

"Seal Open: Angel's Blood"

Sepasang sayap pun keluar dari punggung Yupi. Aku tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ku lihat saat itu.

"Sacred Weapon: Ancient Angel Sword"

Sebuah pedang muncul digenggaman Yupi. Dan pertempuran pun dimulai!

Dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan Yupi dalam sekejap berhasil memusnahkan para iblis yang mengepung kami. Kini tiba saatnya duel antara Yupi dan Raja Iblis Lucifer. Tapi Yupi telah kehabisan banyak tenaga untuk membasmi iblis-iblis itu.

"Hebat juga kau Holy-Angel Yuvia, tapi apakah kau masih sanggup menghadapiku!" ucap iblis itu dengan sombongnya.

"Sacred Weapon: Ancient Demon Sword"

Iblis itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan duel pun dimulai.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi diantara mereka. Berkat kelincahannya, Yupi berhasil melukai si Raja Iblis. Tapi ternyata iblis itu sangat licik. Ia mengarahkan serangannya padaku. Yupi yang sadar akan hal itu segera menuju ke arahku dan... Dia pun terluka parah karena menyelamatkanku.

"Hahaha bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" ucap iblis itu dengan tawa jahatnya. Lalu sepasukan iblis lainnya datang dan mengepung kami lagi.

"Cih. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan teknik itu" gumam Yupi kesal.

"Satria aku akan menggunakan teknik rahasia agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ujarnya

"Tapi efek dari teknik ini akan membuat semua ingatan tentang diriku akan terhapus, seakan-akan aku tak pernah ada di dunia ini" tambahnya

"Hanya kau dan para Angel lainnya yang akan ingat tentang diriku. Pedang ini juga akan ku titipkan padamu" jelasnya

"Dan satu hal lagi Satria... Aku... Menyukaimu" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Yupi... Aku juga…. menyukaimu..." aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dalam hatiku.

"Nah sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah? Hahaha"

"Aku akan menyeretmu ke dalam neraka!"

"Ultima Angel: Exorcism"

"APA?! Aaaaaaaa..."

Cahaya yang sangat silau terpancar dari tubuh Yupi. Cahaya itu seperti membakar para iblis. Terlalu terangnya sampai aku tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi kemudian. "Selamat tinggal, Satria" sepertinya aku mendengar suara Yupi.

Saat terbangun aku berada di sofa ruang tamu rumahku. Mungkinkah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Ah aku mungkin kelelahan sampai bermimpi seperti itu, pikirku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan aku harus bersiap-siap karena harus berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa kak Mel menyambangi kamarku untuk memastikan apakah aku sudah bangun atau belum. Setelah itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Selesai sarapan aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya disana aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku. Sejauh ini semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun hal aneh baru ku rasakan saat tiba dikelas. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi, aku tak melihat sosok Yupi. Mungkin dia sedang tak enak badan hari ini, pikirku. Saat istirahat tiba, aku bermaksud menanyakan soal Yupi pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun jawaban yang ku terima begitu mengejutkan.

"Yupi? Siapa tuh? Ada yang kenal ga?" tanya Kinal pada yang lain

"Enggak tuh, kamu yakin gak salah orang Sat?" Nabilah balik bertanya

"Enggak lah, masa iya salah orang" jawabku tak mau kalah

"Sat, aku kasih tau ya dikelas kita tuh ga pernah ada anak yang namanya Yupi" jelas Andela

"Ihh kamu ngigo ya Sat? Mending kamu istirahat gih sana" timpal Elaine

Apa?! Mereka benar-benar tak ingat dengan Yupi?! Jadi kejadian semalam itu nyata?! Batinku bergejolak. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang ku terima, aku pun mencoba bertanya pada semua orang dikelas. Dan jawaban mereka semua sama. Mereka tak pernah kenal dengan anak bernama Yupi. Aku masih tak puas juga, sepulang sekolah aku akan menyambangin kediaman Yupi dan bertanya langsung pada orang tuanya. Kenyataan pahit lah yang ku terima. Orang tua Yupi bahkan tak ingat mereka memiliki anak bernama Cindy Yuvia. Benar-benar seperti dia tak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Kecewa dengan jawaban yang ku terima, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ku lihat pintu terbuka. Hari ini kak Mel tidak kerja ya, gumamku dalam hati. Langsung saja ku rebahkan badanku di sofa dan merenungkan apa yang terjadi. Ku lihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku pun meminta kak Mel yang sedang berada di dapur untuk membuatkanku segelas teh hangat. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan aku menggunakan jam tangan? Aku tak ingat pernah membelinya, apalagi menggunakannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tak lama teh yang ku inginkan selesai dibuat oleh kak Mel. Perlahan ku minum teh itu agar membuatku sedikit rileks. Iseng, aku coba bertanya pada kak Mel tentang Yupi.

"Kak, kakak inget gak sama gadis yang waktu itu ke sini?" tanyaku

"Mmm, Yupi maksud kamu?" kak Mel balik bertanya

"Jadi kakak inget sama Yupi?" ujarku kaget

"Loh emangnya kenapa?" kak Mel tampak heran

"Semua orang yang aku tanya lupa dengannya, bahkan orang tuanya pun tak ingat pernah melahirkannya" jelasku

"..." kak Mel tertegun mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin dia sama shock-nya denganku.

"Dan lagi semalam aku bermimpi aneh" ujarku lagi

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya pada kak Mel. Selesai mendengarkan semua ceritaku, kak Mel seperti berfikir sejenak. Samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu dibelakang kak Mel.

"Kak, aku kayaknya kelelahan deh" keluh ku

"Kenapa emangnya Sat?" tanya kak Mel heran

"Aku kayak ngeliat sayap di punggung kak Mel" jelasku. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah kak Mel berubah serius.

"Satria, sekarang kamu ganti baju dan temui kakak lagi dalam sejam" perintahnya

"Loh emang kita mau kemana kak?" tanyaku heran

"Saatnya sudah tiba untuk menceritakan rahasia keluarga padamu."

-To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Selesai berganti pakaian, aku langsung turun untuk menemui kak Melody. Terlihat di ruang tamu kak Melody sudah menungguku. Sesampainya disana, tanpa berbasa basi kak Melody langsung mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, kami pun pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berfikir, kemanakah kak Melody akan membawaku pergi? Belum lagi tentang rahasia keluarga yang ia katakan dan akan memberitahukannya padaku. Aaaa... aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku berharap semoga saja semua ini akan menjadi jelas dengan segera. Ya, semoga.

Empat puluh menit sudah kami melangkahkan kaki dan belum juga sampai. Ku alihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi hanya menatap punggung kak Melody ke sekeliling untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Aku terkejut saat menoleh ke samping. Kami berjalan ditengah kabut? Padahal seingatku tadi kak Melody hanya mengambil rute jalan yang biasa ku lewati setiap harinya. Huh, lagi-lagi aku mengalami hal aneh!

"Tetaplah berjalan lurus. Jangan sentuh kabut itu apalagi masuk ke dalamnya," perintah kak Melody yang seperti mengetahui isi kepalaku.

Langsung saja ku tarik kembali tangan ku yang memang ingin menyentuh kabut itu karena penasaran.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar kak Melody. Setelah mendengar itu, aku menoleh ke arah depan.

Aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dan... Kami pun sampai di taman yang begitu indah.

"Selamat datang putri Melody," sapa dua orang wanita bersayap yang sepertinya penjaga taman ini pada kak Melody. Namun, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan anda pasti tuan Satria?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka padaku.

Apa?! Dia memanggilku tuan? Dan lagi mereka tadi memanggil kak Melody dengan sebutan putri. Hal aneh apalagi yang sedang terjadi disini? Umpat ku dalam hati karena kebingungan dengan keadaan yang ku alami.

"I-iya" balasku pelan.

Ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku untuk mengejar kak Melody yang berada beberapa langkah di depanku. Kak Melody berjalan menuju gerbang yang ada disisi lain taman. Dibalik gerbang itu aku melihat sebuah gedung berwarna putih besar. Bangunan ini sangat menawan bahkan bisa disebut sebuah istana atau ini memang sebuah istana? Pikirku. Kak Melody berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan aku pun mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang di Edge of World"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang entah darimana asalnya.

Aku terperangah. Didalam bangunan itu terlihat banyak manusia bersayap seperti Yupi waktu itu. Kak Melody berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Mungkin ini adalah ruang tengah dari bangunan ini. Aku pun berjalan mengekorinya. Ruangan besar ini terlihat seperti sebuah ruang latihan bagi para knight karena sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat orang-orang yang sedang beradu pedang dan saling mengadu skill mereka. Kak Melody kemudian menghampiri salah seorang dari mereka. Mungkin ia adalah pimpinan ditempat ini karena ia terlihat lebih tangguh dari yang lainnya. Setidaknya begitu yang ku pikirkan.

Kak Melody lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada orang itu. Raut wajah orang itu tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan kak Melody barusan adalah sesuatu hal yang mengerikan sehingga orang itu sangat terkejut dan ekspresinya juga berubah drastis. Mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, orang itu pun kemudian segera pergi.

"Sekarang ayo ikut kakak, waktunya menceritakan semuanya," ujar kak Mel.

Aku mengangguk. Ku ikuti langkah kaki kak Mel menuju sebuah ruangan sederhana. Di ruangan itu hanya ada 2 buah sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan meja persegi panjang di antara keduanya, juga ada sebuah meja yang mirip seperti meja kerja ayahku dirumah. Kami pun duduk di sofa dan kak Mel pun mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, kakak akan mulai bercerita," ujarnya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan Angel and Demon?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng. Bukan karena tidak percaya tapi lebih karena aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah beberapa hal yang ku lalui belakangan ini.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan?" ia kembali bertanya. Kali ini aku mengangguk.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, Yupi adalah seorang Angel dan makhluk menakutkan yang kau ceritakan itu adalah Lucifer, King of Demon."

"Kau tahu, kakak juga merupakan seorang Angel begitu juga dirimu karena orang tua kita sebenarnya adalah Angel. Ya, Angel yang tinggal di bumi. Bukan di tempat asal para Angel yaitu Valhalla."

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu memilih tinggal di bumi dan bukan di Valhalla, tanah kelahiran para Angel? Itu karena kau." Aku kebingungan dengan kata-kata kak Mel yang satu ini.

"Kakak bukan ingin menyalahkanmu. Keputusan ini dibuat oleh Ayah dan Ibu karena kau yang keturunan Angel seharusnya memiliki ciri khas layaknya seorang Angel yaitu sepasang sayap. Tapi kau sama sekali tak memiliki ciri itu." Jelas kak Melody sambil memperlihatkan 2 pasang sayapnya.

"Ayah, Ibu dan kakak sangat khawatir saat itu karena tanpa sayap kau tak mungkin bisa tinggal di Valhalla. Kami juga tak bisa terus-menerus menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tinggal dibumi agar kita semua bisa hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang. Tapi resiko dari keputusan ini adalah kekuatan Angel kami akan berkurang."

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang merenggut orang tua kita. Kau ingat itu?" Raut wajah kak Mel pun berubah sedih.

"Sebenarnya pada kecelakaan itu ayah dan ibu tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan. Setelah kecelakaan itu ada sesuatu yang menyerang mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka terluka parah. Kakak yang menyadari kekuatan ayah dan ibu yang makin melemah, segera pergi dan mencari mereka. Tapi sepertinya kakak terlambat. Tempat itu sudah seperti bekas medan pertempuran sesampainya kakak disana. Ayah dan ibu hampir tak bisa bergerak lagi karenanya." Mata kak Melody mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak ingin menyelamatkan mereka dengan membawa mereka ke Valhalla, tapi ayah menyadari bahwa itu akan sia-sia saja. Sebelum ajal datang menjemput, ayah menitipkan sebuah kunci juga sepucuk surat dan meminta kakak menyerahkannya padamu jika saatnya tiba. Ayah juga mengatakan kau adalah harapan terakhir yang dimiliki dunia ini jika perkiraan terburuknya menjadi kenyataan." Jelas kak Melody panjang lebar. Air mata pun mengalir seiring kak Mel bercerita.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Tubuhku seperti terpaku dan membisu. Semua ucapan kak Mel tak bisa kuterima begitu saja, walaupun dia itu kakak ku. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Kebingungan dengan semua ini. Belum selesai aku mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan, kak Mel kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kakak katakan, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau akan menemukan kebenaran itu nantinya," ujar kak Mel datar. Ia kemudian menyeka air matanya.

*tok tok tok*

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Putri Melody, beliau sudah datang," ujar seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," balas kak Mel cepat.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali," ia berpesan padaku. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sunguh ini sebuah kenyataan paling tidak nyata yang pernah ku alami. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang hanya murid SMA biasa bisa jadi penentu nasib dunia?! Yang benar saja! Walaupun ayahku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku hanya berjalan mengitari ruangan seperti kereta api mainan yang relnya dipasang mengelilingi ruangan ini. Sambil menunggu kak Melody kembali aku terus saja berpikir tentang semua yang dikatakannya. Ingin aku menyusulnya keluar tapi ia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Lagipula aku tau tahu ia pergi kemana. Baru saja aku berpikir untuk pergi saat kak Mel kembali. Tapi raut wajahnya tak setenang saat ia pergi tadi.

"Satria!" panggilnya.

"Iya kak, ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Mereka ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mu," ujarnya.

"Mereka? Siapa ya kak?" tanyaku makin heran.

"Sudah sekarang kau ikut saja dulu, nanti juga kau mengerti," jelasnya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun kak Melody langsung saja menarik tanganku. Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar.

Setelah puluhan langkah, kami sampai diruangan yang cukup besar. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok seorang Angel. Sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin mereka semua. Auranya terasa sangat berbeda. Wibawa dan kehebatannya bisa terasa hanya dengan melihatnya. Ditambah lagi ia dikawal sepasukan prajurit yang tak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja.

"Jendral, inilah adikku Satria yang tadi ku ceritakan," ucap kak Mel sambil berlutut seraya memberi hormat pada orang itu. Jujur saja aku agak heran dengan sikap kak Melody ini. Tak biasanya dia sampai seperti itu pada orang lain. Sebegitu hebatnya kah orang ini?

"Jadi kau melihat semuanya?" Ia pun langsung bertanya padaku.

"Melihat apa?" Aku yang tak paham maksud perkataannya bertanya balik.

"Kebangkitan King of Demon Lucifer dan pertarungan Holy Angel melawan Demon itu?" Dia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah pertarungan antara Yupi melawan makhluk mengerikan itu jawabannya iya. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku." Jawabku tak kalah tegas. Tapi hal itu malah membuat kak Melody menatapku dengan raut wajah takut.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau lihat, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Perintahnya padaku.

"Kenapa harus? Lagipula siapa kau? Lebih baik perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum meminta sesuatu dari orang lain." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Memang aku ini si banyak omong tapi kenapa kebiasaanku ini harus keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Kak Mel sepertinya shock saat mendengar ucapanku. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang menjadi semakin pucat. Menandakan ketakutan dan kecemasan. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terlihat dari para pengawal orang yang dipanggil Jendral itu. Mereka seperti takut sesuatu akan terjadi karena ucapanku barusan.

"Hahaha, benar-benar anak yang menarik." Ujarnya seraya tertawa. Lalu, Ia yang sedang berada di langit-langit ruangan pun turun mendekatiku. Kepakan dari ke-6 sayapnya membuat hembusan angin yang dahsyat.

"Namaku Sandalphon, Jendral para Angel. Aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi agar bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk kedepannya. Jadi, maukah kau menceritakan semua yang kau lihat dan alami padaku, Satria?" pintanya lagi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu," aku mengangguk mantap. Kemudian ku ceritakan semua kejadian aneh dan mengerikan itu padanya. Mulai dari pertemuanku dengan Yupi, alasan kami pergi bersama, desa itu hingga pertarungan yang membuat Yupi harus mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkanku. Setelah mendengar semuanya, ekspresi pria itu hampir tak berubah sama sekali. Dia seperti sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Wajar saja jika kau mendapat jam dan kalung berbentuk pedang itu." Dia lalu berbalik menghadap pengawalnya.

Jam dan kalung apa? Saat ku periksa hal yang dikatakannya ternyata 2 benda itu benar-benar melekat dibadanku. Bagaimana mungkin jam ini bisa ada ditanganku? Padahal seingatku jam ini ku tinggalkan diatas meja dikamarku. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kalung ini ada dileherku? Aku tak ingat sama sekali.

"Semuanya dengar!" Suara lantangnya membuat semuanya gentar, tak terkecuali aku.

"Ku perintahkan kalian untuk melatih dan mempersiapkan semua Angel yang ada di Valhalla untuk sebuah pertarungan. Pertarungan yang mungkin akan menentukan nasib dunia ini. Kalian mengerti?!" Perintahnya pada semua pengawalnya.

"Ya, Jendral!"

"Laksanakan!"

"SIAP!"

Semua prajurit yang datang bersamanya pun segera kembali ke Valhalla. Tapi Sandalphon masih tetap berada ditempatnya berdiri di langit. "Satria, kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ini karena meskipun bukan seorang Angel, kau juga bukan seorang manusia biasa. Aku bisa merasakan hal itu." Ujarnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. "Melody, latihlah dia. Jika perlu gunakan saja _itu,_ " tambahnya lagi. Lalu, ia melesat terbang kembali menuju Valhalla.

Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang dia maksud tapi aku sudah tak lagi terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Ayo Satria, kita pulang," ajak kak Mel sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi aku segera mengikuti kak Melody yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat kami datang. Kami memasuki jalan setapak yang dikelilingi kabut itu lagi karena hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya menuju rumah. Tak berapa lama kemudian kami sampai di ujung jalan itu. Tapi ada hal yang mengejutkan, seseorang telah menunggu kami disana. Ia seolah sudah tahu bahwa kami akan melintas.

"Hai Mel" sapa lelaki itu

"Oh kau, Dre. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kak Mel padanya.

"Kau lupa ya? Ini sudah 2 minggu," katanya lagi.

"Secepat itukah waktu berlalu? Baiklah ayo kita lakukan ditempat biasa," balas kak Mel

"Okelah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar..." ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Siapa anak dibelakangmu itu?" tanyanya pada kak Mel

"Oh dia Satria, adikku. Sebelumnya aku pernah cerita kan?" Jawab kak Mel singkat

"Perlukah kita mengajaknya? Atau kau ingin mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu?"

Kak Mel terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir untuk mengajakku atau tidak. Aku yang sedaritadi mendengarkan ucapan mereka mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mungkinkah kak Mel dan pria itu memiliki suatu hubungan? Ah tidak! Kak Mel bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi kalau begitu apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Gumamku dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian kak Mel akhirnya bersuara.

"Kita ajak saja dia. Lagipula aku ingin dia melihatnya dulu sebelum mempelajarinya sendiri nanti," jawab kak Mel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi hari ini aku tak bawa mobil" ujar pria itu

"Hah? Yang benar saja Dre. Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" keluh kak Mel

"Tenang saja, kan kita punya itu," jawabnya enteng sambil memasang senyum meyakinkan

"Itu? Argh, baiklah. Tapi kau yang gendong Satria ya," balas kak Mel

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ayolah, bukankah kau Andre si kuat? Lagipula ini salahmu karena kita harus menggunakan benda yang sangat menguras tenaga itu," ujar kak Melody dengan nada mengejek

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Wajahnya terlihat sangat malas jika harus meneruskan perdebatan panjang dengan kak Melody. Ya, aku tau sekali rasanya berdebat panjang lebar dengan kakak. Pada akhirnya aku juga yang akan kalah. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan pria bernama Andre ini. Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, lalu berpeganganlah yang erat." Aku menuruti apa yang dimintanya. Setelah siap, aku memberi tanda bahwa kita bisa segera pergi.

"Ayo Dre, kita pergi."

"Yosh!"

Sayap pun keluar dari punggung mereka masing-masing dan...

WUUUSSSSHHH!

Mereka terbang dengan sangat cepat. Begitu cepatnya hingga membuat langit malam yang berawan terbelah karenanya. Menuju ke tempat yang entah dimana itu. Tempat kak Melody dan Andre biasa bertemu. Apakah yang kira-kira akan mereka lakukan ya? Entahlah... Aku juga penasaran.

-To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Power of The Moon**

"Yosh, kita sudah sampai," ujar Andre sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Satria membuka matanya yang ia tutup sedaritadi dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat daerah yang penuh dengan bebatuan. Hawa dingin pegunungan juga mulai dirasakannya. Pertanyaan pun timbul dalam benaknya. Mau apa mereka disini?

"Pakai ini." Melody memberikan jaket yang ia kenakan pada Satria."Ini punyaku sekalian." Andre pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Melody.

Satria yang mulai kedingingan sontak saja segera menyambar dua jaket yang ditawarkan padanya. Lalu ia melihat Melody dan Andre sudah saling berhadapan dalam jarak beberapa meter.

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah siap ku kalahkan Mel?" tanya Andre dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Dre?" Melody balas meledek.

"Tentu. Ayo segera kita mulai saja."

"Kapan pun kau siap Dre."

Tatapan mata mereka berubah tajam. Satria bahkan merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka. Mereka kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke depan.

'Summon: Straight Sword'

Sebuah pedang pun muncul di genggaman mereka masing-masing. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda, seperti siap menyerang. Dan dalam sekejap mata...

TIINGGG!

Pedang mereka beradu di langit malam.

Satria yang melihatnya hanya bisa terperangah. Pasalnya, benturan dari kedua pedang itu menghasilkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. Sampai-sampai Satria harus melindungi matanya dari debu yang beterbangan. Sungguh kekuatan yang menakjubkan.

"Satria!" teriak Melody. Satria menoleh.

"Perhatikan baik-baik pertarungan ini. Ini bisa jadi awal latihan yang bagus untukmu," ujar Melody sambil terus menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan Andre.

Satria diam sejenak. Ia mencoba menelaah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Melody. Ia pun teringat perkataan Jendral Sandalphon pada Melody, "Latihlah dia."

Itulah kenapa Melody memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Satria lalu memasang tatapan serius dan mulai memperhatikan baik-baik gerakan dan teknik milik Melody dan Andre.

Dari langit, turun ke bumi, kembali lagi ke langit. Itulah area pertarungan mereka. Seperti tak ada batasan bagi mereka untuk bertarung dan mengadu kemampuannya.

Kali ini Andre melancarkan sebuah tebasan kuat dari atas. Untung saja Melody berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tebasan Andre pun mengenai batu besar dibalik punggung Melody dan sukses membuat batu itu terbelah dua. Melody sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Sepertinya Andre mulai menganggap serius pertarungan ini," gumamnya. Ia pun menurunkan pedangnya. "Dre, malam ini ku rasa sudah cukup. Ayo kita kembali." Melody kemudian mendekati Andre perlahan dan menepuk bahunya. Suara helaan nafas Andre yang menahan emosi samar terdengar oleh Melody. Akhirnya Andre juga menurunkan pedangnya dan berbalik menghadap Melody. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

 **********

"Apa bidikanmu bisa mengenainya?"

"Ya, tentu. Tapi dari jarak sejauh ini, aku hanya bisa menembaknya sekali saja."

"Tak apa. Setelah tembakan mu melesat, kita akan menyerbu mereka dan menghabisi semuanya hahaha."

"Bersiaplah.. Melody!"

"Dia sudah masuk dalam bidikanku."

"TEMBAKK!"

'Hell Fire'

Anak panah berapi itu melaju secepat angin menuju ke arah Melody.

 *********

"Dre, malam ini ku rasa sudah cukup. Ayo kita kembali." Melody kemudian mendekati Andre perlahan dan menepuk bahunya. Andre menuruti Melody dan menurunkan pedangnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Melody.

Dari balik punggung Melody, Andre melihat ada setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan terasa semakin dekat. Begitu sadar akan keanehan itu, Andre langsung memeluk Melody erat. Sontak itu membuat Melody sangat terkejut. Satria yang melihatnya juga tak kalah terkejutnya. "Berpeganglah padaku," bisik Andre. Walau Melody masih belum mengerti alasan dibalik perbuatan Andre ini, tapi ia tetap menuruti apa yang diminta Andre. Sesaat kemudian Andre melompat ke jurang yang berada disebelahnya bersama Melody dalam dekapannya.

"KAKAAAKK!" teriak Satria setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Andre pada kakaknya. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan maksud ingin mengejar.

Sedetik kemudian anak panah berapi itu datang dan menghantam tanah tempat Melody berpijak tadi dan menimbulkan ledakan. Ledakan itu cukup kuat sampai-sampai menghempaskan Satria ke semak-semak. Ia pun pingsan karenanya.

Sementara itu, Melody yang melihat ledakan akibat serangan mendadak itu langsung mengkhawatirkan keadaan Satria. Tapi Andre mencoba menenangkan Melody dengan mengatakan bahwa Satria akan baik-baik saja. Andre mengembangkan sayapnya tepat sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah. Kekhawatiran Melody pun kini berpindah pada Andre yang mulai terlihat lelah.

"Dre, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Melody gelisah

"Tenang aja Mel, aku gak apa-apa kok," balasnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku hanya lupa kembali ke Valhalla dan mengisi kekuatanku," tambahnya.

"APA?!" Lagi, Melody dibuat terkejut.

"Hanya kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa? Kau tahu kan kalau berada dibumi kita tak bisa mengisi kekuatan Angel kita?"

"Iya Mel, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Tapi sebaiknya kita kesampingkan saja hal ini. Siapapun yang menyerang kita tadi pasti sedang menuju ke sini untuk mencari kita."

"Ya, kau ada benarnya." Melody kemudian melihat sekeliling. Di langit, ia mendapati sepasukan Demon datang mendekat.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu Dre. Tamu yang sangat banyak dan tidak ramah." Melody menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pada Demon.

Andre dan Melody saling menempelkan punggung mereka, bersiap menghadapi musuh yang datang. Pasukan Demon itu dipimpin oleh seorang Jendral. Sang Jendral lalu memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengepung Melody dan Andre. Membuat kepanikan timbul dalam diri mereka.

"Salam Holy-Angel Melody." Sapa sang Jendal dengan senyum liciknya.

"Siapa kau?" balas Melody dengan tidak ramah.

"Aku adalah Andras, salah satu dari 7 Jendral Neraka."

"Apa mau mu?" Melody kembali bertanya dengan nada sama.

"Mauku? Tentu saja Sacred Armor yang kau miliki." Sang Jendral pun tertawa.

"Cih. Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Jika kau menyerahkannya sekarang, akan ku biarkan kalian pergi tanpa luka sedikitpun."

"Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Dengan senang hati, Melody."

"SERAAAANNGG!"

Andras lantas memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang.

"Andre, ayo lakukan," bisik Melody.

"Seal Open: Angel's Blood"

Melody dan Andre mengeluarkan kekuatan Angel mereka.

"Summon Weapon: Abbysal Blade"

Melody mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Summon Weapon: Tidebringer Sword"

Andre juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pertempuran pun dimulai!

Melody dan Andre maju bersamaan. Mereka silih berganti menyerang dan bertahan. Tak satu pun dari pada Demon itu yang bisa menyentuh mereka. Sayangnya keadaan itu tak bertahan lama. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan pertempuran yang terjadi, mereka mulai kehabisan stamina dan kekuatannya pun semakin lama semakin melemah.

Walaupun Melody seorang Holy-Angel dan dibantu Andre yang merupakan salah satu Angel terkuat di Valhalla, tapi tetap saja dengan sisa tenaga mereka sehabis bertarung satu sama lain, juga jumlah Demon yang begitu banyak, mereka tak mampu berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya bisa membasmi separuh dari jumlah pasukan yang ada. Itupun karena Andras, sang Jendral belum ikut turun dalam pertarungan. Untuk menghindari serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi, Melody dan Andre terbang ke langit. Berharap bisa mendapat celah untuk menyerang balik.

"Hey Melody, kenapa kau tak menggunakan Sacred Armor-mu itu? Kalau kau menggunakannya, aku yang tak memiliki Sacred Weapon akan sangat sulit untuk melukaimu, apalagi pasukanku. Atau jangan-jangan kau tak mampu menggunakannya? Hahaha." Andras coba memanas-manasi Melody.

"Sial. Andai saja ini bukan dibumi. Andai saja kekuatanku masih ada, pasti sudah ku kenakan Sacred Armor itu dan menghabisi mereka semua. Sekarang kekuatanku tak banyak tersisa, kalaupun ku gunakan armor itu, tak banyak yang akan berubah. Kekuatanku hanya akan semakin terkuras karenanya. Andre juga kelihatannya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Keluh Melody dalam hatinya.

"Aku terpaksa menggunakan teknik itu, walau nyawaku taruhannya."

Setelah menetapkan pilihan, Melody menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Ia memposisikan pedang digenggaman tangan kanannya tepat disebelah kanan wajahnya. Kaki kanannya sedikit bergeser ke belakang. Mata pedang yang diarahkan menuju Andras. Ia pun menutup mata, lalu tangan kirinya mulai bergerak menyentuh gagang hingga mata pedang. Kini ia mulai berkonsentrasi, mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk melancarkan serangan. Serangan yang seperti pisau bermata dua.

Andre yang berada tak jauh dari Melody melihat kuda-kuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tahu betul apa resiko dari teknik itu jika Melody menggunakannya dengan tenaganya yang sekarang. Andre pun berusaha menghentikan Melody.

"Mel! Apa kau berniat bunuh diri?!"

"Tenanglah, Dre. Aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang."

"Tapi Mel..."

"Tak apa, Dre. Percayakan saja padaku." Senyuman terlihat diwajah Melody. Ia lalu membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang tak akan membiarkannya!" Andras mencampuri percakapan mereka. Ia lalu bergerak maju menyerang Melody.

"Legendary Weapon: Yasha"

Melihat pedang yang dikeluarkan Andras, Melody memilih untuk langsung menyerang walaupun kekuatan serangannya belum sepenuhnya terisi. Namun, Andras terlampau cepat. Saat Melody baru akan mengayunkan Abbysal Blade-nya, Andras langsung menyambarnya dengan tebasan dari samping.

TIINGG!

Abbysal Blade pun terlempar dari tangan Melody. Andras lalu berputar dan melancarkan tendangan. Untunglah Melody sempat menangkisnya, namun begitu kuatnya tendangan Andras membuat tubuhnya terhempas jauh. Andre yang terbengong melihat Melody mendapat serangan kejutan dari samping. Empat Demon melancarkan tendangan beruntu ke arahnya. Andre yang sedaritadi sibuk memperhatikan Melody tak sempat menangkis, apalagi menghindarinya. Alhasil, para Demon itu sukses membuat Andre tersungkur ke tanah. Tepat disamping Melody.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Andras berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Ku kira kalian lebih hebat apalagi kau, Melody. Tapi ternyata kemampuan kalian hanya sampai disini." Nada bicaranya terdengar meremehkan.

Melody dan Andre tak membalasnya. Mereka hanya bisa terbaring dan meringis menahan sakit.

"Kalau begitu akan ku akhiri semua ini."

 ********

"Satria! Satria!" seseorang seperti sedang memanggilku.

"Bukalah matamu Satria!"

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Samar-samar didepanku terlihat seseorang. Lama kelamaan bayangan samar itu semakin jelas terlihat. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu mendapati siapa sosok didepanku itu.

"Yu-Yupi?! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau..." Aku tergagap. Bahkan rasanya tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku mengucek mata beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang ku lihat sekarang ini bukanlah ilusi.

"Iya Satria, ini aku Yupi," katanya meyakinkanku.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyaku yang masih kebingungan.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak." Suara tawanya membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Lalu dimana kita?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna putih bersih yang terlihat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kita dimana," ujarnya datar.

"Apa kau masih hidup?" tanyaku sedikit menjurus.

"Entah, aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Tapi yang jelas dalam jam tanganmu itu terdapat jiwaku," jelasnya. Ia kini berjalan menjauh.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Saat aku melakukan teknik Exorcism, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari cengkraman Lucifer dan mengubah jiwaku menjadi jam itu," jelasnya.

"Dengan kata lain, seseorang telah menitipkan hidupmu padaku?" Tanyaku memperjelas keadaan.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Dia kembali berjalan mendekat.

"Saat jarum jam itu berhenti berputar, artinya tubuhku sudah tak ada lagi dan aku hanya akan jadi jiwa yang hilang," tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu dimana tubuhmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada di kuil tempat kita bertemu Lucifer. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dan tubuhku terus dihisap oleh kegelapan."

"Sudahlah, bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu itu bukan yang terpenting?" Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Dia benar Satria, saat ini hal itu tidaklah penting." Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari belakangku. Pria itu terlihat seperti prajurit yang baru saja selesai berperang. Tubuhnya mengenakan pakaian perang yang-bisa dibilang sudah hancur.

"Si-siapa kau?" aku tersentak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku Geraint. Orang-orang mengenalku dengan sebutan Moonlord." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mo-moonlord?!"

"Ya, Satria. Dia adalah ksatria dalam legenda itu. Dia juga yang telah menyelamatkan jiwaku saat itu." Yupi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Karena kau mewarisi kekuatanku, kekuatan bulan biru."

"Aku? Mewarisi? Bulan biru?" Entah sudah berapa kali aku dibuat bingung dan terkejut dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Ya, tapi tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan hal itu sekarang. Lihatlah itu." Dia menunjuk kebelakangku. Sebuah layar yang mirip rekayasa 3 dimensi muncul. Dalam layar itu terlihat kak Mel dan kak Andre kewalahan menghadapi pasukan Demon yang datang menyerang.

"Sekarang bangun dan tolong mereka." Perintah Geraint padaku.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa? Kak Mel saja tak mampu menghadapinya." aku sedikit pesimis.

"Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau mewarisi kekuatan bulan, jadi rasakanlah kekuatannya." Geraint berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Apa benar aku bisa melakukannya?" Rasa bimbang mulai menghantui diriku.

"Tentu kau bisa. Sebaiknya kau cepat atau para Demon akan menghabisi kakak mu temannya itu.

"Aku kembali menatap layar itu. Wajah kak Melody memang sudah terlihat sangan kewalahan. Aku sangat ingin menolongnya jika aku bisa, tapi disisi lain aku meragukan diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Yupi menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya, Satria."

"Yupi..."

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Satria, karena aku percaya pada dirimu." Yupi mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Aku terdiam sesaat menatap Yupi. Senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan. Senyuman yang bisa membuatku memantapkan hatiku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lalu semuanya terlihat sangat menyilaukan dan ...

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mulai mengangkat wajahku dari tanah. Sepertinya aku terlempar ke semak-semak akibat ledakan itu. Setelah melihat sekitar, perlahan aku mulai bangkit lalu mengintip dari celah semak-semak. Di kejauhan aku melihat kak Melody terbaring lemah ditanah dan Demon berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Seketika aku teringat mimpi yang baru saja ku lihat, walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin bahwa itu adalah mimpi. Jika memang aku mewarisi kekuatan dari bulan, aku ingin menolong kakak dengan kekuatan itu.

"Tolonglah bulan! Berikan aku kekuatan. Aku ingin menolong mereka." Satria mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Mengarah tepat ke bulan purnama. Dia terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rembulan yang bersinar malam itu pun merespon keinginan Satria. Cahaya putih terangnya berubah menjadi kebiruan. Memberi kekuatan pada Satria.

Satria bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir dalam dirinya. Aura biru menyelimuti dirinya, mata hitamnya juga berubah menjadi biru, menandakan kekuatannya. Ia lalu mengambil Abbysal Blade milik Melody yang tertancap dihadapannya dan bersiap menyerang pada Demon yang telah menyakiti kakaknya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend** **s**

"Bersiaplah Melody!"

Andras kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, bersiap mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Baik Andre ataupun Melody, keduanya tak mampu lagi bertarung. Melody yang sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga pun pingsan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping, Andras menyadari sebuah tendangan mengarah pada dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya harus membatalkan serangannya dan menangkis tendangan itu. Kuatnya tendangan itu membuat Andras mundur beberapa meter walau sudah menahan tendangan itu.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Andras pada orang yang menyerang. Namun lelaki itu hanya diam.

"Berani sekali kau menyerangku! Apa kau ingin mati?!" Gertaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya diam.

"Cih. Sombong sekali. Majulah dan hadapi aku!" Kali ini Andras menantang lelaki itu. Akhirnya lelaki itu memberi respon. Ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas dengan ibu jari berada diatas, lalu membalikannya ke bawah. Seperti meremehkan. Andras pun semakin terbakar amarah melihat dirinya diremehkan seperti itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Para Demon! Serang dia!" Pasukan Demon yang berada disekeliling tempat itu pun menyerang dia dari berbagai arah.

Lelaki itu tetap dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu banyak Demon menyerangnya dalam sekali serang tapi semua Demon itu dapat dihabisi hanya dalam sekali serang. Angin pun berhembus kencang sebagai efek dari serangan lelaki itu. Kali ini giliran lelaki itu yang bergerak menyerang Andras. Dengan kecepatannya, dalam sekejap lelaki itu sudah berada di depan Andras, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dari pun tidak kalah cepat. Ia segera menangkis serangan yang datang dengan Yasha miliknya. Ia pun terbang ke langit untuk menghindari serangan lainnya. Lelaki itu menatap Andras yang terbang menjauh.

"Kau mungkin cepat dibawah sana. Tapi diatas sini, kau tak bisa apa-apa. Kau yang tak memiliki sayap tak mungkin bisa menyerangku di langit luas ini hahaha!" Andras lagi-lagi meremehkan lelaki itu. Perkataannya terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan. Tapi lelaki itu tak terpengaruh. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Hanya mata biru yang menatap Andras tajam sebagai sepoi berhembus. Membuat awan yang menghalangi sinar bulan bergerak pergi. Lalu, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu sudah berada dibalik punggung Andras yang sedang terbang tinggi di langit.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Suara yang datang dari balik punggungnya membuat Andras menoleh. Ia pun terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

'Without Shadow'

CRRTTT! CRRTT!

Sayap dipunggung Andras lenyap tak berbekas. Tubuh Andras kini meluncur deras menuju bumi. Tapi Andras tak tinggal diam, ia bersiap meredam tabrakan dengan kaki besarnya. Suara keras pun timbul akibat hantaman tubuh Andras. Kini lelaki itu sudah berada didepannya, bersiap menyerang. Andras pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga langsung bersiap menyerang.

Karena sama-sama mengandalkan kecepatan, pertarungan antara keduanya bisa dibilang setara, namun Andras yang sudah terluka tak bisa terlalu lama mengimbangi lelaki itu. Serangannya sama sekali tak mengenai lelaki itu, sementara dirinya mati-matian menangkis tebasan demi tebasan yang dilancarkan lelaki itu.

Terlalu lelahnya Andras sampai-sampai lelaki itu berhasil menebas putus lengan kanan Andras. Ia pun meringkih kesakitan.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Andras sambil memegangi sisa lengannya yang putus.

"Aku... Satria, The Moonlord," jawab Satria datar.

"Mo-moonlord?!" Andras dibuat terkejut oleh jawaban lelaki itu. Dan ia semakin terkejut karena Abbysal Blade telah menembus jantungnya.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

Tubuh Andras seperti terbakar api, lalu menghilang, lenyap tak bersisa. Menyisakan pedangnya, Yasha yang kemudian diambil oleh Satria. Abbysal Blade dan Yasha dalam genggaman Satria pun ikut menghilang setelah pertarungan itu. Setelah itu Satria kembali, menghampiri Melody yang pingsan dan Andre yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Andre yang masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan mencoba bangkit, tapi Satria menghentikannya.

"Apa itu kau Satria?" tanya Andre yang hanya bisa melihat samar-samar.

"Istirahatlah dulu, luka mu cukup parah," ujarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Andre.

Tak lama kemudian Andre pun jatuh pingsan, seperti Melody. Satria lalu menggendong tubuh keduanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari yang berat.

 *********

Hari yang berat, aneh dan melelahkan telah berlalu. Kini Satria kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Berangkat sekolah dengan motor, bertemu orang yang berjalan, mempelajari hal-hal yang membosankan dan sebagainya. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu suka kehidupan disekolah, tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, Satria jadi merindukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Namun hari ini perasaan Satria sedikit tak tenang saat pergi ke sekolah. Itu karena ia harus meninggalkan kakaknya, Melody sendiri dirumah. Walau sudah sadar tapi kondisinya sama sekali belum membaik akibat pertarungan malam itu. Sebenarnya kalau bisa, Satria ingin tetap berada dirumah. Bukan karena malas sekolah, tetapi ia lebih ingin merawat kakaknya yang masih terbaring lemah. Melody jelas saja menolak keinginan adiknya itu. Ia ingin kehidupan Satria tetap sama seperti sebelum semua kejadian aneh ini menimpa dirinya.

"Sat! Oi, Satria!" Kinal yang duduk didepan Satria terus saja memanggilnya. Akan tetapi Satria masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kinal akhirnya mengambil penghapus di mejanya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Satria. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Aduh, apaan sih Nal?" Satria sedikit kesal.

"Ngelamun mulu, liat tuh didepan." Kinal balas mengomeli sambil menunjuk dengan ekor matanya.

Satria lalu melongok ke arah yang ditunjuk Kinal. Terlihat pak guru sudah berada didepan kelas. Namun ada yang tak biasa hari ini. Ada seorang anak lelaki berdiri disebelah pak guru.

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi pak!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru."

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain," ujar pak guru pada anak itu.

"Halo teman-teman semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Hanif. Mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu semangat. Sebagian dari siswi dikelas terkagum-kagum pada Hanif. Wajahnya yang terbilang lumayan dan tubuhnya yang cukup ideal membuat beberapa siswi terpikat pada pandangan pertama.

"Nah Hanif, silahkan kamu duduk disana," kata pak guru sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disebelah Satria. Setelah mengerti, Hanif segera menuju ke tempatnya.

"Sekarang buka buku matematika halaman 168." Perintah pak guru barusan sukses membuat seisi kelas menghela nafas, malas.

"Hai, aku Hanif. Siapa namamu?" sapanya hangat sambil mengajak bersalaman pada Satria. Tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang tak baik, Satria hanya bersikap cuek padanya. Justru Kinal yang berada didepan Satria lah yang menyambar tangan Hanif.

"Hai, aku Kinal dan si cuek yang satu ini namanya Satria," ujar Kinal sambil melempar tatapan meledek pada Satria. Ia hanya mendengus, malas menanggapi Kinal.

"Ohiya Kinal, salam kenal ya," sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, Hanif membalas sapaan Kinal. Hal itu sukses membuat Kinal tersipu malu dan akhirnya dimarahi pak guru karena terus menerus menoleh kebelakang dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sementara itu, didalam kelas ada yang terus memperhatikan Hanif dengan tatapan tidak senang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam dikelas, waktu yang dinanti pun tiba yakni waktu istirahat. Saat seperti ini jelas saja tak akan dilewatkan para gadis yang sudah sedaritadi memperhatikan murid baru itu, hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan secara lebih personal. Sementara, Satria dan teman-temannya (yang sebenarnya adalah teman-teman Yupi) bergegas pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, semua berkumpul dimeja kosong disudut kantin. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Loh Kinal mana?" tanya Nabilah yang baru mendapati tak ada ditempat.

"Ohiya mana ya?" timpal Elaine yang baru menyadarinya.

"Sat, liat gak Kinal kemana? Kan dia duduk deket kamu tuh," Nabilah mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Satria.

"Dia ke mejanya Hanif, bareng cewe-cewe lain. Katanya sih mau kenalan," jawab Satria setelah menelan makanannya.

"Hah? Hanif? Siapa tuh?" Nabilah tampak bingung.

"Itu loh Bil, murid baru dikelas kita," Andela menjelaskan.

"Hah? Kelas kita punya murid baru? Sejak kapan? Kok aku gatau sih," tanya Nabilah dengan wajah bingungnya. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Baru juga tadi pagi dia dateng. Makanya Bil, kamu kalo dikelas jangan cuma tidur aja bisanya," celetuk Elaine.

"Wah bener tuh Len. Dengerin Bil apa kata Ilen," Andela menimpali sambil tertawa.

"Iyaiyaa," balas Nabilah. Ia sedang malas berdebat, apalagi soal ini karena pasti pada akhirnya ia yang akan kalah dan diceramahi oleh duo ini.

"Hei guys!" Kinal datang menyapa para sahabatnya.

"Ahh kamu Nal, darimana aja jam segini baru ke kantin?" Nabilah langsung menodong Kinal yang baru datang.

"Hehe, maaf Bil. Tadi aku abis ngobrol sedikit sama anak itu tuh," ujar Kinal sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memesan nasi goreng.

"Itu... Siapa?" Nabilah menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang dimaksud.

"Dia Hanif," jawab Kinal lembut.

"Oh iyaiya," balas Nabilah cepat.

Hanif menoleh ke sana sini. Dia membawa segelas teh ditangan kiri dan sepiring nasi goreng ditangan kanan. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari tempat kosong untuk menyantap makanannya. Kinal melambaikan kedua tangannya, memberi tanda agar Hanif mendatanginya. Hanif yang melihatnya segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati kerumunan menuju tempat Kinal dan kawan-kawannya berada.

"Eh gapapa kan kalo dia ikut gabung sama kita?" tanya Kinal pada yang lain.

"Ya, gapapa sih," Elaine membalas datar kemudian menyeruput jus strawberry didepannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Lagian masih ada satu tempat kosong lagi kok disebelah Satria." Nabilah ikut menimpali setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya.

Satria terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, lalu kembali lagi pada ponselnya. "Aku duluan ya," katanya. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin. Semua temannya menatap kepergian Satria dengan wajah bingung.

"Satria kenapa sih?" tanya Nabilah

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Elaine tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Len, temenin ke toilet yuk," pinta Andela.

Elaine lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Ayuk deh, abis itu kita langsung ke kelas aja, udah jam segini," jawabnya.

"Okey."

Mereka pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Setelah berpamitan pada Nabilah dan Kinal, mereka lalu beranjak pergi.

"Nal, kamu tahu si Satria kenapa?" tanya Nabilah.

"Enggak sih, cuma daritadi dia emang gitu," jawabnya.

"Gitu gimana maksudnya?" Nabilah bingung.

"Ya, gitu. Sering ngelamun. Kayaknya sih dia lagi ada masalah yang dipikirin atau semacamnya," jelas Kinal. Nabilah hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hey Nal, mana yang lain?" Mata Nabilah dan Kinal langsung tertuju pada arah datangnya suara.

"Eh Hanif," balas Kinal kikuk.

"Yang lain udah duluan, kayaknya sih tugas mereka masih banyak," ujar Nabilah berbohong.

"Oh gitu." Hanif hanya mengangguk.

"Sini Nif, duduk disini aja," kata Kinal sambil menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya. Hanif pun mengambil tempat itu. Setelahnya mereka makan sambil berbincang sampai waktu istirahat selesai.

 *********

"Lagian masih ada satu tempat kosong kok disebelah Satria."

Kata-kata Nabilah itu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Maksudku apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat? Itu kan tempatnya Yupi! Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak pernah menempatinya, tapi seharusnya itu tetap jadi tempatnya! Tempat kita bersama lagi! Huh, andai saja yang lain bisa mengingatnya. Yupi...

Sesampainya dikelas, langsung saja ku ambil earphone didalam tas dan menyatukannya dengan ponselku. Lalu memutar lagu-lagu kesukaanku. Hal inilah yang membantuku melewati masa-masa kelam saat kehilangan orang tua. Dan kurasa hal ini juga bisa membantuku melewati masa ini. Ya, semoga tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Para siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga kelasku yang mulai penuh setelah tadi kosong melompong ditinggal penghuninya. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus sekolah. Seperti hanya tubuhku yang berada disini, sementara pikiranku melayang jauh. Memikirkan Yupi, juga kak Melody yang sedang terbaring sakit. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tetap berada dirumah hari ini. Huh.

Tanpa terasa bel pulang berbunyi. Dan aku sama sekali tak merasa mempelajari apapun hari ini. Aku bergegas merapikan semua barang milikku dan segera pulang. Namun didepan pintu kelas seseorang menghalangiku.

"Mau kemana kamu Sat?" tanya gadis itu. Ia menghalangi pintu keluar dengan tubuhnya. Ia juga merentangkan tangan, menutup celah rapat-rapat.

"Aduh Bi, ada apa sih? Aku buru-buru nih."Dia Novinta Dhini. Si ketua kelas yang galak dan sangat cerewet. Teman sekelas memanggilnya Nobi karena sikap tomboinya. Kenapa ketua kelasku seorang gadis tomboi yang galak dan cerewet? Jangan tanya padaku. Eh, tunggu! Sejak kapan aku jadi mengenal dan akrab dengan teman sekelasku?

"Kamu gak lupa sesuatu kan Sat?" tanya Nobi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Kayaknya engga deh Bi," kataku. Ia lalu menunjuk pada papan kecil didekat kami. Aku menatap baik-baik tulisan dipapan itu. Aku tertunduk lesu saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Nobi. Hari ini adalah jadwal piket mingguanku. Sial.

"Oh itu Bi hehe." Aku tersenyum bodoh.

"Bi, hari ini kan aku banyak urusan..." Aku coba merayunya.

"Hmm.." ia terlihat mendengarkan.

"Kakakku juga sedang sakit dirumah dan ia sendiri..." lanjutku

"Lalu?"

"Jadi, boleh kan kalo hari ini aku bo-"

"GAK! Pokoknya kamu harus tetep piket!" Dia langsung memotong omonganku yang belum selesai itu. Apa boleh buat, huft.

Setelah kelas kosong barulah aku, Andela, Elaine, Kinal dan Nabilah memulai tugas piket. Tapi lagi-lagi karena tidak fokus, aku tak mengerjakan tugasku dengan benar. Bukannya membersihkan, aku bahkan membuat kelas tambah kotor. Kinal beberapa kali memarahiku karenanya. Aku juga mengutuk diriku sendiri. Bodoh!

"Sat" Nabilah memanggilku.

"Iya Bil, maaf." Mulutku langsung saja mengatakannya.

"Mending kamu pulang sekarang Sat," katanya pelan.

"Aku tahu, aku salah Bil, tapi-"

"Kamu punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting kan?" tatapannya kini berubah serius.

"I-iya sih Bil, tapi-"

"Pergilah. Urusan disini biar kami yang selesaikan."

Aku menatap balik mata itu. Ia serius dengan perkataannya, kurasa. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa," kataku sambil menyerahkan sapu digenggamanku padanya. Aku pun mengambil tas, lalu beranjak pergi. "Makasih ya Bil."

"Bil, kamu serius?" tanya Elaine yang terheran-heran beberapa saat setelah Satria pergi.

"Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini, lagipula..." suara Nabilah terdengar sedikit parau.

"Dia hanya akan menyusahkan kita kalau terus berada disini kan?"

Nabilah berbalik dan menatap para sahabatnya dengan senyuman. Seperti mengerti isi pikiran Nabilah, semuanya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali bekerja!" Kinal mengomandoi.

"Ayo!"

 *********

15 menit berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan sekolah dan kini aku sudah sampai didepan rumah. Didepan pintu rumah ku lihat seseorang sedang berdiri dan sesekali mengetuk pintu. Aku membuka pagar rumah, bermaksud memarkirkan motor. Tampaknya suara decitan pagar yang memang sudah tua ini membuat orang itu tersadar akan kedatanganku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa ya?" tanyaku pada wanita itu.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Melody?" ia bertanya balik.

"Iya benar. Ada perlu apa dengan kakak?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Kakak? Oh jadi kamu adiknya?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasy or Reality?**

"Ada perlu apa dengan kakak?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Kakak? Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya Satria?" lagi-lagi dia membalikkan pertanyaanku.

"I-iya, betul. Kakak siapa ya?"

"Ohiya, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Jessica Veranda, temannya Melody," ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mataku secara refleks memperhatikannya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut panjang terurai. T-shirt putih dengan gambar animasi ditengahnya dan rok berbahan jeans sebatas lutut membalut dirinya. Ia juga membawa tas kecil yang biasa dibawa wanita pada umumnya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, wajahnya cantik sekali. Kenapa kak Mel tak pernah cerita padaku tentang teman yang satu ini ya?

"Maaf, apa Melody ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, ah... Iya ada kok," jawabku sedikit kikuk. "Sebentar ya kak."

Aku membuka jendela samping yang sengaja tak ku kunci. Lalu, membuka kunci slot dari dalam. Berbahaya memang, tapi aku tak ungkin mengunci pintu dari luar dan membiarkan kak Melody terkunci didalam atau tak mengunci pintu sama sekali. Itu pilihan yang lebih berbahaya. Setelah pintu terbuka, ku persilahkan teman kak Melody masuk ke dalam.

"Umm, kak ..." ucapanku terhenti.

"Ve, panggil saja Ve," ia langsung menyadari kebingunganku.

"Ohiya, maaf. Kak Ve mau langsung ketemu sama kak Mel?" tanyaku ramah.

"Memangnya Melody ada dimana?" dia menengok ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ahiya, aku lupa bilang. Kak Melody sedang sakit, jadi seharian ini dia istirahat dikamar," kataku menjelaskan situasi.

"Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja sejak pagi aku tak bisa menghubunginya," kak Ve mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu tolong antar aku ke kamarnya Sat, aku ingin menemuinya hanya jika ia sadar," pinta kak Ve.

"Ba-baik kak," jawabku tergagap karena gugup.

Aku lalu mengantar kak Ve ke kamar kak Mel yang ada dilantai dasar. Kamarnya berada didekat ruang keluarga. Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya begitu sampai.

"Kak Mel... Kak, ini ada temennya datang," kataku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Tapi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ku buka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintip ke dalam. Terlihat kak Mel masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya kak Mel masih tidur kak," kataku setelah menutup kembali pintunya.

"Oh gitu ya," ia terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Umm, kakak tunggu dulu aja disini, siapa tau kak Mel bangun nanti," sambil menepuk sofa ruang keluarga yang berada didepan kamar kak Melody. Kak Ve mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan ku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan. "Aku mau ke atas sebentar, ganti baju," ujarku lalu bergegas ke kamarku di lantai atas.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, aku segera kembali turun. Di ruang keluarga, kak Ve hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Hmm, sepertinya ada yang ku lupakan," gumamku. Ahiya, meja didepan kak Ve kosong melompong. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa menyuguhkan minum dan beberapa makanan ringan padanya? Kalau kak Mel tahu hal ini, aku pasti kena marah!

Segera saja aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman. Lalu kembali menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kak Ve, silahkan dicicipi," kataku sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang ku bawa ke atas meja.

"Makasih ya, Satria. Maaf nih jadi ngerepotin," balasnya dibarengi senyuman.

"Ohiya, Melody sakit apa Sat? Sampai-sampai dia harus istirahat selama itu?" pertanyaan dari kak Ve membuka obrolan diantara kami. Sekaligus membuatku mati kutu.

GAWAT! Apa yang harus ku katakan? Tak mungkin aku bilang kalau kak Mel terluka akibat bertarung dengan para Demon itu kan? Panik. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku bingung mencari jawaban atau setidaknya alasan yang masuk akal (akal manusia biasa tentunya).

Melihat sikap gelisahku dan pertanyaan yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, kak Ve berbicara lagi.

"Kalo kamu gak mau atau gak bisa cerita, yaudah gapapa. Kakak bisa ngerti kok," ucapnya. Dan itu sangat melegakan hatiku.

"Hehe, maaf ya kak Ve," aku tersenyum bodoh. Untung saja kak Ve mengatakan hal itu. Kini aku memikirkan sebuah topik yang seru untuk dibahas.

"Kak Ve, kakak udah berapa lama temenan sama kak Mel?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Berapa lama ya.." ia meletakkan gelas berisi teh yang baru saja diminumnya. "Kalau lama kakak gak begitu inget, tapi yang jelas kami berteman sejak SMA," lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kak Mel itu... Menurut kakak orang yang seperti apa?" mulut isengku ini tiba-tiba saja bertanya sendiri.

"Melody ya... Dia itu... Unique. Perkenalan diantara kami saja terbilang aneh." Kak Ve kemudian tersenyum-senyum. Mungkin mengingat kenangannya bersama kak Mel.

"Aneh? Aneh kayak gimana kak?" rasa penasaranku tiba-tiba melonjak tinggi.

"Jadi tuh awalnya..."

*Flashback On*

"Kelompok 4 yaitu Shinta Naomi, Shania Junianatha, Fransisca Saraswati, Jessica Veranda dan Melody Laksani."

Veranda tertunduk lesu saat mengetahui bahwa ia harus satu kelompok dengan orang-yang-bisa-dibilang luar biasa cuek dikelasnya.

Pertama, Shinta Naomi. Ia sangat suka dengan Nail Art. Hampir disetiap waktu senggang, ia selalu mengurusi kuku-kukunya. Benar-benar maniak!

Selanjutnya, Shania Junianatha. Juara kelas yang sangat menyukai buku. Kapanpun dan dimanapun pasti ia selalu membawa buku bacaan. Entah itu buku pelajaran, novel, majalah, ensiklopedi, dan berbagai macam jenis buku lainnya. Yang jelas buku-buku itu melekat erat padanya.

Orang ketiga yaitu Fransisca Saraswati, atau yang lebih di kenal si ratu eksis. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Seisi sekolah tahu tentangnya. Hobinya yaitu berselancar didunia maya dan diberbagai sosial media. Jelas saja kalau ia dikenal banyak orang kan?

Yang terakhir, Melody Laksani. Umm.. Aku tak tau banyak tentangnya. Dia pribadi yang tertutup. Tak banyak orang yang bergaul dan dekat dengannya, begitu juga aku.

Veranda mendeskripsikan satu per satu teman satu kelompoknya. Menurutnya ini adalah kelompok terburuk yang pernah ada. Kini ia harus berkutat dengan mereka sepulang sekolah.

"Baiklah, pertama kita tentukan dulu siapa ketuanya. Siapa diantara kalian yang mau jadi ketua?" pertanyaan Melody yang langsung ke inti masalah pertama menjadi pembuka diskusi mereka.

Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapi Melody. Naomi sibuk merapikan kukunya. Shania tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dan novel yang sedang ia baca. Sedangkan Sisca begitu asyik dengan gadgetnya. Benar-benar buruk!

"Anu-" Veranda mencoba berbicara.

"Kau saja. Lagipula kemampuan memimpinmu yang paling baik diantara kita," ujar Naomi sambil terus merapikan kuku-kukunya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang jadi ketua. Apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya Melody lagi. Semuanya menggeleng, begitu juga Veranda.

"Selanjutnya, mengenai waktu dan tempat untuk kerja kelompok-"

"Rumahku saja. Jl. Futuristic Raya No. 27, pagar warna merah. Hari minggu jam 1 siang." Shania menawarkan dirinya. Matanya tetap memandang buku yang ia pegang.

"Anu, aku..." Veranda lagi-lagi mencoba berbicara.

"Atau bagi yang tidak tahu alamatnya, bisa berangkat bersama denganku. Kita bertemu disekolah jam 12.30 dan tak ada kata terlambat," tambah Shania.

'Dia ini apa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?' Veranda terheran-heran dengan teman satu kelompoknya.

"Wajahmu tak usah bingung begitu Ve, aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini," lagi-lagi Shania mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Veranda kebingungan.

"Oke, jadi diskusi mendadak ini kita tutup sampai disini," kata Melody, menutup semua diskusi, atau pembicaraan satu arah?

"Huh aku terlambat 20 menit nih buat update status 'on the way home' hhh," gerutu Sisca. Tapi tak ada yang menanggapi ocehannya.

Jam yang melekat ditangan Veranda menunjukkan pukul 6. Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk pulang sendiri, namun teman-teman yang biasa bersamanya tentu sudah tak berada di sekolah. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, ia harus pulang sendiri.

Veranda memilih berjalan kaki ke rumah daripada harus menunggu angkutan umum. Ia malas menunggu dan angkutan umum hanya lewat 30 menit sekali, bahkan lebih. Lagipula rumahnya juga tak terlalu jauh. Ia pun mengambil rute pendek, yakni melewati gang-gang dan jalan tikus yang jarang dilalui orang. Ia suka ketenangan.

Earphone terpasang dan lagu pun diputar, menemani langkah kaki Veranda menuju rumahnya. Ia begitu asyik sampai tak menyadari kalau dia sedang diikuti. Veranda terus berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya, ia pun menabrak seseorang karenanya.

"Aduh, maaf ya..." perkataan Veranda terhenti saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Perasaannya seketika berubah cemas.

"Lihat-lihat dong kalo jalan, gadis manis," ujar lelaki berbadan besar yang ditabrak Ve.

Ve lalu menoleh ke kanan. Mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur. Namun, lelaki lain sudah berdiri disana. Ia pun meoleh ke kiri, tetapi hal yang sama terjadi. Saat melangkah mundur, Ve lagi-lagi tertahan oleh badan seseorang. Ve memang pernah mendengar bahwa disekitar tempat itu ada penjahat. Namun, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Bos, kayaknya malam ini kita dapat tangkapan yang bagus nih," ujar lelaki yang pertama ditabrak Ve.

"Iya, bos. Selain badan sama wajahnya yang bagus, dia juga sepertinya punya banyak uang," lelaki dikanan Ve menyahuti rekannya.

"Gimana bos?" lelaki di kiri Ve kemudian bertanya.

Lelaki berbadan besar dan mengenakan jaket kulit masih terdiam. Rupanya lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Ve adalah bos para penjahat itu. Ia lalu memperhatikan Ve dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau!" ia menunjuk pada lelaki didepan Ve.

"Ya, bos?" ia pun menyahut.

"Ambil semua barang-barangnya," perintah sang bos.

"Siap, bos!"

"Kalian!" kini ia menunjuk 2 orang sisanya.

"Ya, bos?" sahut mereka.

"Pegangi dia," lalu senyuman licik sang bos melebar.

"Baik, bos!"

Kemudian para penjahat itu pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan bos mereka. Seorang merampas semua barang dibawa Ve dan 2 orang sisanya memegangi dia. Ve mencoba melawan tapi tentu tenaganya tak berarti apa-apa bagi penjahat-penjahat itu.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanya Ve yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, gadis manis, hahaha," kemudian para penjahat itu tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Ve tertunduk lesu. Kini dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak dan meminta pertolongan tapi karena terlalu takutnya sampai-sampai suaranya bahkan tak keluar sedikit pun.

"Hey kalian!" Suara teriakan yang entah darimana membuat para penjahat itu menoleh.

"Beraninya sama perempuan! Sudah begitu keroyokan! Dasar pengecut!" Suara itu semakin membuat para penjahat bingung dan juga geram.

"Siapa kau? Cepat tunjukkan dirimu!" sang bos pun balas berteriak. Lalu, dari balik bayangan muncul seorang gadis.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat saja," ujarnya.

"Hoo rupanya seorang gadis," senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah sang bos. "Kalian berdua!" ia menunjuk dua orang yang sedang memegangi Ve. "Cepat tangkap dia!" perintahnya.

"Siap bos!"

Mereka pun melepaskan Ve dan berlari mengejar gadis itu. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kegelapan malam.

'yang tadi itu... Melody kan?' gumam Ve dalam hatinya.

Tak lama setelahnya, salah satu dari lelaki itu kembali. Akan tetapi wajahnya sudah babak belur. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia pun roboh didepan bosnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan lelaki tadi, lelaki yang satunya terlempar keluar dari kegelapan. Seperti habis dipukul dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Ia pun pingsan seketika.

Gadis itu kemudian muncul lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya layaknya orang yang selesai membereskan sesuatu. Melihat apa yang terjadi, lelaki yang merampas barang-barang Ve langsung lari tunggang langgang. Tapi si gadis misterius itu tidak membiarkannya. Ia lalu mengambil batu seukuran bola pingpong disebelah kakinya, kemudian melemparnya sekuat tenaga tepat ke kepala penjahat yang lari itu. Penjahat itu pun seketika terkapar karenanya. Melihat anak buahnya dihabisi dengan begitu mudah, sang bos pun panik. Ia lalu menjadikan Ve sebagai sanderanya.

"Jika kau berani mendekat akan ku bunuh dia!" Gertak sang bos sambil menempelkan pisau yang ia bawa ke leher Veranda.

'Melody... Ya, benar dia Melody,' gumam Ve. 'Ku mohon, tolong aku Mel! Tolong!' pinta Ve dalam hatinya.

'Tenanglah Ve, aku pasti menolongmu.' Ve seperti mendengar Melody menjawab permohonannya.

'Lakukan saja apa yang akan ku katakan setelah ini.' Melody lalu mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Veranda.

'Kau mengerti? Jika iya, mengangguklah.' Ve pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Melody juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Lakukan dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga, sekarang!'

Ve menggigit tangan penjahat itu. Lalu segera merunduk setelahnya. Si bos pun berteriak kesakitan dan lebih kesakitan lagi karena setelahnya tendangan keras Melody menghantam wajahnya. Sang bos pun pingsan. Semua persis seperti rencana Melody.

Ve terduduk lemas. Ia lega semua sudah berakhir. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya shock. Tak lama Ve pun pingsan karena lelah.

*Flashback Off*

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu kak?" tanya Satria yang menyimak dengan seksama cerita Ve.

"Setelah itu..."

"Sudahlah Sat, tidak baik menanyai orang terus menerus seperti itu. Apalagi tentang kenangannya." Satria dan Ve lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Melody!" "Kakak!"

Melody sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan dia apa disana, baik Veranda maupun Satria tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"I-iya kak, maaf," balas Satria.

"Satria, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Kakak ingin bicara dengan Ve," pinta Melody.

"Baik, kak. Aku mengerti," jawab Satria. Ia pun bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

*Uhukk! Uhukk!* Melody terbatuk. Ia menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. Dan saat ia melihat telapak tangannya, darah menempel disana. Tak lama berselang tubuh Melody pun roboh. Ve dengan cepat menangkap Melody. Dia pun melihat darah yang menempel ditangan dan bibir sahabatnya itu. Ve kemudian hendak memanggil Satria, namun Melody menghentikannya.

"Jangan beri tahu Satria soal ini. Aku sudah cukup merepotkannya belakangan ini," ujar Melody dengan suara yang teramat pelan sampai hampir tak terdengar oleh Ve.

Walau sebenarnya tak mau tapi Ve menuruti kemauan sahabatnya. Ia lalu memapah Melody masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air dimeja yang terletak disamping ranjang. Ia juga menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi ranjang dan duduk disana. Setelah minum dan merasa sedikit lebih baik, Melody mulai menanyai sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Melody.

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Ve sedikit kesal. 'Apa Melody masih perlu menanyakannya?' pikir Ve. Meski begitu, ekspresi Veranda tetap menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi.

Obrolan diantara mereka kian memanjang. Mulai dari Ve yang menanyakan penyebab keadaan Melody yang seperti itu (yang tentu saja dijawab oleh Melody dengan sebuah kebohongan), tugas kampus hingga gosip yang sering kali mereka bicarakan dimana saja, tak terkecuali disini, kamar Melody.

Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari kedua gadis muda itu. Melihat senyuman dan tawa sahabatnya, membuat Veranda merasa senang tentunya. Setidaknya hal itu adalah tanda bahwa keadaan Melody mulai membaik. Kini perbincangan tanpa arah itu telah sampai pada akhirnya. Ve pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Kamu yakin mau pulang Ve?" tanya Melody.

"Ya iyalah Mel. Kalo engga pulang, besok aku gimana?"

"Coba liat deh," Melody menunjuk ke jam dinding dikamarnya.

"Apa?!" Ve terkejut. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. "Apa benar sudah selarut ini? Ya ampun." Ve mendengus.

"Menginap saja disini Ve," Melody menawarkan pilihan.

"Tapi Mel-"

"Atau kau ingin pulang sekarang, mendapat masalah, lalu ku selamatkan lagi seperti waktu itu?" Melody tersenyum, sementara Ve kebingungan. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ve menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Mel, aku mengerti. Malam ini aku menginap disini.

"Melody kemudian menepuk sisi ranjang yang masih kosong, memberi isyarat pada Ve agar ia tidur disana. Ve menurut. Mereka pun tidur berdampingan. Melody terlebih dulu terlelap sedangkan Veranda masih tetap terjaga. Ia ingat belum mengatakan sesuatu yang penting saat menceritakan kisahnya pada Satria.

Sayap. Ya, itulah yang lupa ia katakan. Saat Melody menyelamatkannya dulu, Ve seperti melihat sayap dibalik punggung Melody. Entah itu hanya ilusinya atau bukan, akan tetapi Veranda sudah menganggap Melody layaknya seorang malaikat yang selalu ada untuk menolongnya. Beberapa kali Veranda ditolong oleh Melody dan tak ada satu kesempatan pun bagi Ve untuk membalasnya. Dia selalu mengharapkan hal itu setiap malam sebelum tidur. Begitu juga malam ini. Kantuk yang semakin mendera dan lelah yang sudah menumpuk pada akhirnya membuat Veranda tertidur dalam lamunannya.

"Veranda bangunlah." Veranda membuka matanya perlahan, lalu berdiri.

"Ini kan..." Ve mengamati sekitar, lalu terdiam.

"Ini kan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini aku alami. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mimpi ini?" Veranda bertanya-tanya.

"Kemarilah Veranda." Suara itu datang dari balik kabut yang tersusun layaknya dinding. Rasa penasaran membuat Veranda berjalan menuju arah datangnya suara. Mata Veranda terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dibalik dinding kabut itu. Seorang wanita dengan 4 pasang sayap.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Veranda yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Rica, The Arcangel."

"Archangel?!"

"Ya, penyihir terkuat di Valhalla." Rica berkata dengan bangganya, namun Veranda yang menyimak merasa bingung. "Mungkin kau tak mengerti hal itu sekarang tapi kau akan mengetahui semuanya. Karena kau akan mewarisi kekuatanku."

"A-apa katamu?!" Veranda semakin terkejut.

"Kau akan mewarisi kekuatanku. Apa itu kurang jelas untukmu?"

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku?" Veranda kembali bertanya.

"Kau memiliki kebaikan dan kepedulian yang sangat tinggi, Veranda. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat manusia dengan hati setulus ini."

"Benarkah aku seperti itu?" Veranda bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ohya, kau juga bisa menolong orang-orang yang kau sayangi seperti keluarga, sahabat atau orang lainnya dengan kekuatan ini. Jadi, bersediakah kau menerima kekuatan ini?"

"Aku.. Bisa menolong... Melody..?" Veranda tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Kemudian ia terdiam, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

'Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ini memang didalam mimpi?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sebelum itu Rica, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Dan apa itu Veranda?"

"Apakah ini kenyataan atau hanya sekedar ilusi?" Rica tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah bulu dari sayapnya. Setelah dicabut, bulu halus itu mengeras layaknya sepotong besi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jessica Veranda?" Rica melempar bulu yang bagaikan besi itu tepat ke arah Veranda.

-To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Enemy**

Entah sudah berapa lama Satria memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah sebelumnya Melody menyuruhnya ke kamar. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Ia tak bisa tidur selagi pikirannya. Awan yang sejak tadi menghiasi langit kini beranjak pergi. Di sela lamunannya, Satria merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari balik pepohonan.

"Siapa disana?!" teriaknya lantang.

Dedaunan semak pun bergerak, lalu seekor kelinci keluar dari semak itu.

"Huh ku kira apa, ternyata hanya kelinci," ujar Satria. Ia lalu pergi menjauhi jendela. Kemudian dari balik pohon, keluar seseorang berjubah yang mengawasi Satria sejak tadi. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingin pergi ya?" tanya Satria yang ternyata sudah berisi dibelakang orang itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa mau mu?!"

"Sebelum itu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa ada dibelakangku, Satria?" orang itu lalu membuka penutup kepalanya.

"NA-NABILAH?!"

"Ini Nab airnya, silahkan." Satria menaruh segelas air lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Nabilah. Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu dirumah Satria.

"Makasih Sat. Dan maaf ya untuk yang tadi," ujar Nabilah.

"Iya gapapa kok Nab, tapi kamu ngapain ngintai aku kayak gitu?" tanya Satria langsung ke inti, Nabilah bingung.

"Aku.. Ah sebelum itu.. Bisa kamu jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa berada dibelakangku?" Nabilah balik bertanya. Kini Satria lah yang kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Anu.. Bagaimana ya?" Satria bimbang. Ia bingung apakah harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Nabilah atau mengarang sebuah kebohongan yang bisa dipercaya. Pilihan kedua jelas saja tak mungkin, apalagi dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin.

"Tapi janji ya jangan cerita pada siapapun?" pilihan pertama lah yang akhirnya dipilih Satria.

"Baiklah Sat, aku janji. Setelah nanti kamu cerita, gantian aku yang cerita," jawab Nabilah.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku... Adalah Moonlord," ujar Satria perlahan. Ia mengira Nabilah akan terkejut saat mendengarnya, namun sikap Nabilah justri sebaliknya. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan ekspresi penasaran. Satria lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bisa berada dibelakangmu tadi karena aku menggunakan kekuatan Moonlord itu. Teknik 'Without Shadow' dapat membuatku bergerak begitu cepatnya seperti tanpa bayangan. Tapi teknik ini hanya bisa digunakan saat aku melihat targetku," jelas Satria.

"Tunggu dulu! Memang tadi kau melihatku? Dan juga kapan kau mempelajari teknik semacam itu?" tanya Nabilah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak pernah mempelajarinya. Teknik itu seperti datang bersama dengan kekuatanku ini. Pada awalnya aku memang tak tau ada kau disana tapi setelah terkena sinar bulan yang menyebabkan kekuatanku bangkit, aku merasa sedang diawasi, makanya aku berteriak seperti tadi."

"Tapi saat itu kau belum melihatku kan?" Nabilah kembali bertanya.

"Memang, tapi kecurigaanku menguat setelah melihat kelinci yang keluar itu. Sepengetahuanku tak satu pun orang disekitar sini memelihara kelinci. Karena curiga, aku pura-pura pergi dari jendela padahal dalam kegelapan kamar aku terus memperhatikan tempat kelinci itu keluar. Tak lama kau pun muncul lengkap dengan jubah penutupmu itu. Kemudian aku langsung melakukan teknik tadi dan pergi kebelakangmu." Satria menjelaskan selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Ohh ternyata begitu, aku mengerti sekarang." Nabilah mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu. Cepat ceritakan kenapa kamu mengawasiku?" tanya Satria menggebu-gebu.

"Santai aja dong Sat, aku pasti cerita kok." Kini Nabilah menceritakan alasannya.

Pernyataan pertama Nabilah yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Angel sudah cukup untuk membuat Satria tercengang. Nabilah juga mengatakan bahwa ia ada di Edge of World saat Satria dan Melody ke sana. Satria pun bertanya dimana Nabilah saat itu. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia adalah salah satu prajurit yang sedang berlatih saat itu.

Tak hanya itu, percakapan antara Satria dan Jendral Sandalphon pun tak sengata didengarnya. Sejak saat itulah Nabilah diam-diam mengamati Satria karena penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dikatakan Sandalphon. Dan malam ini adalah puncak rasa penasarannya. Itulah mengapa Nabilah sampai mengawasi Satria malam ini.

Satria tertegun setelah mendengar cerita Nabilah. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus mendapat kejutan seperti ini berkali-kali. Setelah semuanya jelas, Nabilah pun bermaksud pulang karena malam sudah terlalu larut. Satria menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tapi Nabilah menolaknya.

"Kamu gak usah khawatir Sat, aku bisa jaga diri kok." Itulah perkataan terakhir Nabilah sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Nabilah berjalan melewati taman yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah Satria. Saat itu ia seperti melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik pohon. Namun saat ia memeriksanya, tak ada seorang pun disana. Kemudian ia berbalik dan bermaksud meneruskan perjalanan.

"Mencariku?" Suara itu datang dari balik punggung Nabilah dan saat ia menoleh, seseorang sudah berdiri disana. Padahal ketika memeriksa tadi, ia tak menemukan apapun. Orang itu lalu berjalan mendekat. Cahaya dari lampu taman kini mengenainya dan membuatnya terlihat jelas. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan orang itu, membuat dirinya menyatu dengan kegelapan.

"Oh ternyata kau, ada apa?" Nabilah bertanya pada orang yang ternyata ia kenal itu.

"Kerjamu cukup bagus malam ini," ujar orang itu.

"Kerja? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti," Nabilah membalasnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mungkin kau bisa menipu dia atau siapapun diluar sana, tapi kau tak bisa menipuku, Nabilah. Ahh tidak, maksudku Queen of Imitator, Cleopatra." Bola mata berwarna merah milik orang itu menatap Nabilah. Tatapannya begitu tajam, seakan-akan menusuk orang yang ditatapnya.

nabilah tersenyum. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, yakni Cleopatra, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan orang tadi. Gadis berambut panjang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai itu kini berbalik menatap mata orang yang telah membongkar penyamarannya.

"Kau memang hebat. Berita yang ku dengar tentangmu ternyata benar, Red Lunar, Hanif." Kini Cleo balik membuka identitas orang bernama Hanif itu.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Dan mau kau apakan anak itu?" tanya Hanif. Ia menunjuk ke balik semak-semak dengan ekor matanya. Disana ada Nabilah yang sedang pingsan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat, mata dan mulutnya juga tertutup rapat.

"Aku berencana menyamar jadi anak itu dan mencari informasi lebih dalam lagi. Dan.. Kita juga bisa menjadikan anak itu sebagai sandera kalau perlu," jelas Cleo dengan berhiaskan senyuman licik. Hanif juga sedikit tersenyum setelah mendengar rencana Cleo.

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang itu geram setelah mendengar perkataan Cleo. Sesaat kemudian, Hanif dan Cleo menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Cleo panik.

"Ya, tapi hanya sesaat." Hanif pun tak kalah panik.

"Benar-benar aura membunuh yang menakutkan. Apakah dia memperhatikan kita sejak tadi?" Cleo semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika memang iya, orang ini sangat pandai bersembunyi sampai-sampai aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya." jelas Hanif yang masih sedikit panik.

"Tak mungkin ia berada terlalu jauh kan? Apa dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita dari jarak jauh? Karena aku tak merasa hawa yang barusan itu ada dalam jarak dekat."

"Kelihatannya begitu. Jika tidak, dia tak akan mengeluarkan aura seperti tadi. Kau harus berhati-hati! Kita tak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa."

"Aku mengerti," Cleo mengangguk.

"Malam ini cukup sampai disini, kita bertemu lagi besok," ujar Hanif. Kemudian mereka pun berpisah. Cleo tak lupa membawa Nabilah bersamanya. Tanpa Cleo dan Hanif sadari, mereka masih diawasi dari kejauhan hingga mereka berpisah.

"Awas saja kalian, Demon!"

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini?" tanya Melody yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Ya, begitulah Mel," jawabnya sambil bersih-bersih dan membereskan kamar Melody. "Selesai! Selanjutnya kamar Satria dan seisi rumah." ujarnya riang. "Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karna dibolehkan menginap," tambahnya.

"Tapi Ve, mengurusiku saja sudah cukup merepotkan, dan sekarang kau ingin bersih-bersih rumah? Itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah ini balasan atas kebaikanmu dulu, kau selalu membantuku. Lagipula aku selalu ingin memiliki kakak atau adik, dan sekarang aku memiliki keduanya. Kau tahu betapa sepinya menjadi anak tunggal pengusaha kaya raya, Mel?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Veranda..."

"Baiklah Ve, lakukanlah semaumu. Tapi pastikan ini tidak merepotkanmu," ucap Melody.

"Siap kapten!" balas Veranda seraya memberi hormat dengan tangannya. Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Ohya Ve, pipimu kenapa?" tanya Melody yang baru menyadari goresan di pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh ini..." Ve terdiam sejenak sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia pun teringat dengan kejadian semalam-yang bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Flashback On

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jessica Veranda?"

Bulu yang bagai besi itu meluncur deras menuju Veranda.

'Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menghindar? Atau tetap diam? Hatiku mengatakan untuk menghindar tapi pikiranku menyuruh hal sebaliknya. Mana yang harus aku ikuti? Hati atau pikiran?' Veranda berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Ve mengikuti apa yang selama ini ia ikuti yakni pikirannya. Ve menatap lurus pada bulu itu setelah menetapkan pilihannya. Rica hanya tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Namun sesaat sebelum bulu itu datang, kepala Ve bergerak menghindar.

WUUSSHH!

Bulu itu melesat melewati Veranda. Tak hanya sekedar lewat, ia juga meninggalkan goresan diwajah cantik Ve dan memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. Ve tercengang. Ia kini terduduk lemas. Kemudian meraba pipi kirinya yang terasa perih. Ia tak percaya ketika melihat apa yang disentuh jarinya.

Darah. Ya, darah mengalir dari pipinya. Rica kemudian datang mendekat dan berdiri tepat didepan Veranda.

"Jadi... Ini bukan ilusi?" tanya Ve sambil terus menatap darah yang ada pada jarinya.

"Ya, ini bukanlah ilusi atau mimpi," jawab Rica datar. "Kuharap kau belajar sesuatu dari kejadian tadi."

"Eh?" Ve menoleh ke atas, menatap Rica.

"Kau tak harus selalu mengikuti akal dan pikiranmu. Terkadang kau harus mendengarkan kata hatimu walau itu terasa tidak mungkin. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Veranda."

Flashback Off

"Ve?" panggil Melody.

"Ahiya Mel, kenapa?" suara Melody menyadarkan Ve dari lamunannya.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja?" tanya Melody khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik. Sangat baik." Ve memegangi lagi bekas lukanya. "Aku hanya mendapat sebuah pengalaman mengejutkan." senyuman terlihat jelas diwajah Veranda.

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tapi melihat senyuman Ve itu membuat Melody yakin akan satu hal. Veranda akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Melody mulai berpikir untuk menceritakan hal yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Kemarilah Ve," Melody menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Hari-hari disekolah terasa membosankan seperti biasanya. Namun belakangan ini, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari Nabilah. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku memergoki dia yang sedang mengawasiku malam itu. Dan selama itu pula Nabilah bersikap tak biasa.

Kinal memang sejak awal berencana mendekati Hanif, tapi Nabilah? Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan sekarang Nabilah terlihat lebih akrab dengan Hanif dibandingkan dengan aku, Elaine, Andela maupun Kinal yang jelas-jelas adalah sahabatnya.

Hujan tak henti-hentinya turun sejak pagi buta. Membuatku sangat malas melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah. Tapi, kak Melody berkata lain tentunya. Hujan yang masih berlanjut membuatku enggan menggunakan motor, bahkan dengan jas hujan. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus berjalan kaki kesana. Omong-omong, keadaan kak Mel mulai membaik, berkat kak Ve tentunya. Dia sudah beberapa hari ini menginap demi kak Mel. Sungguh teman yang baik.

Sebelum berangkat, aku terlebih dulu harus berkutat dengan barang penuh debu digudang bawah tanah untuk sekedar mencari payung yang entah berada dimana. Itu karena aku maupun kak Mel jarang sekali keluar disaat hari hujan. Ditambah daerah tempat kami tinggal memang jarang diserang oleh ribuan tetes air yang jatuh dari awan. Jadi wajar saja jika aku dan kak Mel lupa menaruh-atau bahkan menggunakan payung itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, tumpukan kardus penuh debu sukses membuatku bersin-bersin (dan bodohnya lagi aku lupa menggunakan masker). Akhirnya ku temukan juga benda itu. Saat kutarik gagang payung itu, beberapa kotak yang bertumpuk disekitarnya goyah dan terjatuh. Tentu saja seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh kabut debu dan... Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?

Setelah badai debu itu berlalu (oke, itu berlebihan), aku melihat sebuah kotak aneh dibalik tumpukan barang yang jatuh tadi. Kotak itu berisi sebuah buku. Dibagian depan buku itu terlihat gambar bulan dengan pedang ditengahnya. Ditambah beberapa garis yang membuat motif aneh disisinya.

"Satria! Payungnya ketemu?" teriakan kak Mel mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku itu.

"Iya kak." aku pun langsung beranjak pergi dari gudang.

Kak Mel menyuruhku agar segera berangkat atau aku akan terlambat. Jadi, ku ambil tas (yang entah apa isinya) dan mulai menuju sekolah. Hujan turun semakin deras, membuatku harus menggunakan perlindungan extra, terutama untuk tasku.

Gemericik air bagai musik dipagi itu. Menemani langkah malasku menuju sekolah. Dipersimpangan jalan, aku seperti melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam sedang bersandar dibalik tiang listrik. Tapi saat aku menolehkan pandangan kesana, tak ada seorangpun. Ya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Satria."

APA?! Sejak kapan orang ini ada didepanku?! Rasanya jalanan ini kosong. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, dia tahu namaku?

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku." kini dia berdiri disamping tubuhku. Postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dariku membuat posisi mulutnya berada tepat ditelingaku. Suaranya jelas sekali. Aku bertaruh kalau dia wanita.

"Yang matamu lihat tak selalu jadi hal yang benar, tapi yang hatimu lihat dan yakini adalah kebenaran sesungguhnya." setelah mengatakan itu, dia melangkah pergi.

"Apa maksud-" saat aku berbalik, "..mu?" dia sudah tak ada disana.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku setelahnya. Sepanjang jalan dan selama disekolah, aku terus memikirkan perkataan wanita itu. Sangat fokusnya hingga aku tak sadar bahwa pak Dony sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Satria! Sedang apa kamu?" ia bertanya dengan kerasnya.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu menatapnya malas. "Berpikir pak," jawabku singkat. Seluruh kelas pun tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Tapi kemudian pak Dony membuat kelas kembali hening.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" pak Dony kembali bertanya.

"Sesuatu tentang kehidupan yang sulit dijelaskan," jawabku. Pak Dony hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya dan sekali lagi seluruh kelas tertawa karena ucapanku.

"Setelah sekolah selesa, kamu temui bapak diruang guru," perintah pak Dony.

"Baik, pak."

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan, tapi tentu saja aku tak memperhatikannya, lagi. Pikiranku menerawang jauh entah kemana. Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Hanya merenungkan hal-hal yang telah berlalu. Setidaknya itu yang ku tahu.

Dering bel yang menandakan berakhirnya seluruh pelajaran hari itu pun berbunyi. Murid-murid berlarian di koridor. Sepertinya banyak dari mereka yang ingin segera pulang. Beberapa ada yang mengobrol, membaca buku sambil berjalan, sibuk dengan ponselnya dan masih banyak lagi. Setelah berbagai hal yang membosankan itu berlalu, kini aku menghadap pak Dony yang juga adalah wali kelasku. Sungguh hari yang buruk.

*tok tok tok* aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," jawab seseorang dari dalam. Aku lalu membukanya dan masuk.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Satria," ujar pak Dony yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa ya pak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin bapak tunjukkan padamu."

-To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone From The Past**

"Kau tahu orang ini?" Pak Dony menunjukkan sebuah foto padaku.

"Tentu. Dia Steve Aliganz, ilmuwan terkenal," jawabku yakin.

"Kau benar. Dia adalah orang hebat dan juga teman yang baik."

"Teman? Bapak kenal dengannya?" tanyaku heran.

"Begitulah. Sewaktu SMA dulu hanya bapak lah teman yang ia miliki," ujar pak Dony sambil melihat keluar jendela. Langit yang mulai menguning menarik memori tentang temannya, kurasa.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" rasa penasaranku semakin meningkat.

"Coba kau lihat foto itu," kini pak Dony menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya.

Dalam foto itu terlihat pak Dony yang masih muda bersama dengan seorang yang terlihat seperti... Kutu buku, kurasa. Dengan model rambut bob dan kacamata besar yang dikenakan juga wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi saat diambil gambarnya. Wajar saja kan jika aku mengira seperti itu.

"Apakah dia..."

"Ya, dia Steve. Siapa yang mengira anak paling tidak pandai dan payah itu bisa jadi ilmuwan hebat yang diakui semua orang," pak Dony tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat kenangannya dulu, sementara aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Pak Dony kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pernah sekali waktu bapak bertanya padanya. 'kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?' tapi ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. 'aku mungkin bodoh, payah, ceroboh dan lain sebagainya, tapi aku takkan pernah menyerah. Saat kau menyerah pada apa yang kau percaya, maka saat itu kau sama saja dengan mati.'"

"Wajahmu kenapa Satria?" pak Dony tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok pak," jawabku cepat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mengerti ya? Baiklah, bapak akan bercerita sedikit lebih banyak."

Langit sudah gelap saat aku berjalan pulang. Malam ini begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya lampu jalamam yang menemani langkahku menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan aku terus melamun. Memikirkan dan menelaah baik-baik cerita pak Dony tadi. Begitu sadar aku berada di pintu masuk taman dekat rumah.

"Hey Sat," tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar tak asing memanggil namaku. Aku melangkah masuk ke taman, menoleh kesana sini mencari si pemilik suara. Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat. Sepertinya berasal dari sisi taman yang gelap.

"Nabilah?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia kini berdiri dibawah lampu taman. Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah Nabilah.

"Tak ada, hanya berjalan-jalan saja," ia menggeleng. Suaranya sangat lembut, tidak seperti Nabilah yang biasanya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" dia berbalik menanyaiku.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Satria!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Mataku terbelalak saat mendapati siapa orang itu.

"Na-Nabilah?!"

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke bawah lampu taman. Seperti yang kuduga, Nabilah masih berdiri disana. Tak bergerak satu langkah pun. Aku memandangi dua tempat berlawanan itu secara bergantian. Memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Nabilah yang pertama ku temui mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan bawahan rok sebatas lutut yang juga dilengkapi sepasang sepatu. Sedangkan Nabilah yang baru saja datang dengan nafas terengah-engah mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, hanya saja sudah tidak utuh. Banyak bekas cabikan dimana-mana dan juga tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia nampak habis selesai bertempur.

"Pergi kau dasar peniru!" teriak Nabilah kedua setelah dia mengatur nafasnya.

"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau yang menyamar menjadi diriku!" Nabilah pertama tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun terlibat dalam adu mulut, saling menuduh satu sama lain. Aku sendiri hanya terperangah. Mendengarkan ocehan mereka yang tak ada habisnya. Dari saling menuduh, kini mereka silih berganti meyakinkanku bahwa dirinya lah Nabilah yang asli. Alhasil, kepalaku semakin pusing karenanya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu perdebatan kalian, tapi waktu kalian sudah habis!"

Di langit malam, sepasukan Demon telah siap menyerbu. Seorang Jendral memimpin mereka. Kedua Nabilah itu pun berlari ke arahku, karena terkejut, kurasa.

"Rasakan ini, Moonlord!"

'Great Fireball'

Sebuah bola api yang amat besar mengarah padaku dan Nabilah yang mendekatiku.

"Pergilah Satria! Ini semua adalah jebakan!"

Aku seperti mendengar suara yang entah dari mana. Tapi instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus menuruti apa yang dikatakannya. Ditengah kebingungan seperti ini, hanya instinglah yang bisa kuandalkan. Aku melompat keluat dari daerah itu. Saat di udara, aku bisa melihat ekspresi kesal tersirat diwajah kedua Nabilah itu. Dan aku juga baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua menggenggam pisau dibalik punggungnya.

BOOOOMMM!

Ledakan timbul akibat bola api itu. Nabilah pun hilang ditelan api.

"Pintar juga kau rupanya, tapi disaat bulan baru seperti ini kau bukanlah tandinganku!" teriaknya. "Aku, Jendral Iblis Vermilion akan menghabisimu dengan tangan ini! Dan juga aku akan membalaskan dendam adikku, Andras!"

Legendary Weapon: Sange

Ia lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tak mau kalah, aku mencoba mengeluarkan pedangku. Namun, berapa kali pun dicoba tetap tidak bisa. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ketika bulan tidak bersinar seperti malam ini kekuatanku juga tak bisa keluar? Tapi kenapa aku bisa melompat sejauh ini jika memang begitu? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan kekuatanku sendiri!

Memanfaatkan kelengahanku, Vermilion datang menyerang. Untung aku menyadarinya dan sempat menghindar. Tapi pedangnya berhasil menggores wajahku. Jika keadaannya begini, aku hanya bisa lari dan menghindar. Gawat! Aku harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk melawan balik atau menunggu keajaiban datang. Ya, keajaiban.

"Jangan lari kau dasar pengecut!" Vermilion terus meneriakiku selama pengejarannya. Namun, aku tak menggubrisnya.

Beruntung kekuatan fisikku masih tetap meningkat walau tak bisa balas menyerang. Setidaknya aku bisa menjauhkannya dari perkotaan dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak banyak terdapat kehidupan. Mencegah lebih baik daripada memperbaiki kan?

Tenagaku mulai menipis, tapi untunglah aku berhasil memancing para Demon ke areal hutan. Aku memang belum bisa bernafas lega, lagipula nafasku saja tersengal-sengal karena harus berlari sambil menghindari serangan yang mereka lancarkan. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil membuatku terpojok.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi pengecut!" Vermilion makin bernafsu memburuku.

Cih. Sial. Andai saja kekuatanku ada, pasti... Aku menggerutu sejadi-jadinya.

Vermilion datang mendekat, tapi aku sudah tak bisa kabur lagi. Hanya menunggu kematian atau keajaiban datang. Ya, keajaiban. Aku menutup mata, pasrah.

"MATIII KAUUU!"

TINNGGG!

Suara benturan itu membuat rasa penasaran menggelitikku. Ku buka mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepasang sayap putih bersih terpampang jelas didepan mataku. Dia menahan serangan dari Vermilion dan menjauhkannya dariku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sat?" dia bertanya. Suaranya sangat familiar, bahkan rasanya aku mendengarnya baru-baru ini.

"Na-Nabilah? K-kau kah itu?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya, walaupun sedikit tergagap.

"Memang siapa lagi menurutmu? Apakah ada orang lain yang cukup bodoh yang dengan sengaja masuk ke dalam area berbahaya padahal ia sendiri baru saja keluar dari area berbahaya itu demi menyelamatkan temannya?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ya, tak ada lagi orang sepertimu, Nabilah." aku membalas senyumannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku berdiri. Kami bersiap melawan walau aku tak menggunakan senjata. Vermilion yang sempat terpental jauh pun sudah berdiri kembali. Dari raut wajahnya, kurasa dia kesal karena serangan mendadak itu. Kini ia bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"SIALAN! AKAN KUBALAS KAU!" amarahnya meluap-luap.

"PASUKAN! SERAAANNNGG!"

Sesuai dengan komando Vermilion, pasukan Demon datang menyerbu. Kami tak tinggal diam menghadapinya. Nabilah mengayunkan pedangnya dan mulai menebas Demon yang datang satu per satu. Tak mau kalah dengannya, aku pun menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong. Bermodalkan teknik bela diri yang ku kuasai, setidaknya aku jadi bisa menghabisi beberapa kutu busuk itu. Tapi pertarungan tak berhenti sampai disana.

Kami berhasil menghabisi separuh dari pasukan yang ada, namun stamina kami sudah tak banyak tersisa. Didepan kami, Vermilion dan pasukan elite-nya masih berdiri tegak dilangit. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi sepertinya Nabilah tak berpikiran sama sepertiku. Ia berdiri tegak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Satria," ucapnya tenang. "Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup dan lindungi semuanya," lanjutnya. Kata-kata itu tentu saja membuatku bingung. Sesaat kemudian aku baru tersadar akan niatnya.

"Nabilah.. Apa mungkin kau..." aku tak sanggup mengatakan lanjutannya. Dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hey Demon! Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!" Nabilah berteriak lantang. "Aku bersumpah dengan Crucial Blade-ku ini, aku akan membunuhmu!" lalu menghunuskan pedangnya pada Vermilion, tanda menantang.

"Hahaha. Membunuhku? Menarik juga. Majulah bocah kecil!" balas Vermilion diselingi tawa sombongnya.

Nabilah menggenggam pedangnya erat dengan kedua tangan, kemudian meletakkannya didepan dada. Ia lalu memejamkan , pedang miliknya itu mulai memancarkan aura putih. Ia pun membuka mata setelahnya dan meletakkan pedang disisi kanan bawah, disamping kakinya. Sekarang Nabilah siap untuk menyerang.

Sedikit banyak, aku melirik kearah Vermilion. Nampaknya ia juga sedang bersiap melancarkan serangannya. Pedang ia letakkan dibahu kanannya dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya. Walaupun mereka saling mempersiapkan diri, tapi aku melihat keanehan pada Vermilion. Wajahnya saja seperti mengisyaratkan kalau ia yang akan menang. Mungkin dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya tapi aku yakin kalau Nabilah pasti akan menang.

Nabilah melesat maju, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dari dirinya. Sementara Vermilion hanya diam dan menunggu serangan datang.

"Majulah... Serangga!"

Kira-kira beberapa meter sebelum mencapai Vermilion, sesuatu datang dari arah samping Nabilah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sangat cepat. Sangat kuat. Perhatianku kemudian teralihkan pada sesuatu itu.

"MATI KAUU!"

Demon's Hyper Bash

Ultima Angel: Death Hack

Vermilion dan Nabilah melancarkan serangannya bersamaan.

"Nabilah! Awas disampingmu!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap ia mendengarnya. Namun pandangannya tetap fokus pada Vermilion.

"Tidak... TIDAAAKK!" aku menutup mata. Tak sanggup melihat kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

TIIINNGGG!

Tepat sebelum serangan Nabilah dan Vermilion bertemu, serangan kejutan dari samping datang. Akan tetapi, seseorang menghentikan serangan itu. Tameng putih yang berbentuk seperti tameng ksatria zaman dulu menghentikan laju serangan dadakan itu. Pedang yang menghunus tameng itu pun patah menjadi dua.

BOOOMMMM!

Benturan energi antara Nabilah dan Vermilion menimbulkan ledakan yang hebat diangkasa. Setelah ledakan, aura disekitar pedang Vermilion menghilang, tapi Crucial Blade milik Nabilah masih memancarkan sinar terang. Keduanya pun terlibat pertempuran dilangit. Vermilion dibantu sisa pasukannya menyerang Nabilah yang hanya seorang diri. Menyerang, menangkis dan menghindari serangan silih berganti mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu, si pembuat serangan kejutan dan orang misterius yang menangkisnya saling berhadapan. Mereka berdiri dipuncak pohon yang tak berdaun. Jubah yang mereka kenakan membuatku tak bisa mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si penyerang.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? Kalian pada Demon memang licik," balas lawan bicaranya.

"Sebenanrnya apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu?" ia mengarahkan dagunya pada Nabilah yang sedang bertarung.

"Siapa? Angel itu?" menunjuk kebelakang dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari lawan didepannya. "Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengganggu?"

"Aku hanya tak suka kecurangan. Itu saja."

"Cih. Dasar bedebah! Akan ku bunuh kau!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Legendary Weapon: Shadow Blade

penyerang mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Legendary Weapon: Silver Edge

Lawannya juga tak mau kalah, ia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ditambah, ia juga menyimpan tamengnya.

"Kau meremehkanku rupanya!"

"Aku menyimpan tameng ini bukan untuk merendahkanmu, tapi agar pertarungan satu lawan satu kita adil. Lagipula tanpa tameng pun kau takkan bisa melukaiku."

"Sombong sekali kau! Kita buktikan saja!" pengguna Shadow Blade maju.

"Terserah." pengguna Silver Edge pun tak mau kalah.

Slasshhh...

Tebasan mereka berhasil merobek jubah lawannya.

"Tak buruk juga kau, Cleo." ucap si pengguna Silver Edge.

'Apa? Dia tahu namaku?' gumam Cleo.

"Kau... Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Cleo berteriak. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang keluar dari balik jubah musuhnya. Dua pasang sayang, namun warna dari sayap itu berbeda.

"Sayap itu?! Jangan-jangan..." dada Cleo berdebar tanpa henti. Pikirannya tertuju pada legenda saat perang suci ribuan tahun lalu.

Flashback On

Zaman perang suci ribuan tahun silam, zaman ketika para Angel yang coba mempertahankan Valhalla dari serangan besar-besaran yang dilancarkan Demon. Ada satu kejadian mencengangkan di medan pertempuran. Seorang Angel menyelamatkan Demon dari serangan Angel lainnya. Setelah kejadian itu, sang Angel pun diusir karena dianggap telah berkhianat. Meskipun sudah menolong temannya yang merupakan Demon, ia tak mungkin pergi ke wilayah mereka. Itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa. Demon yang ditolong pun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tak diterima disisi manapun membuat Angel 'pengkhianat' itu pergi ke daerah terpencil. Tempat itu dikenal dengan nama Abandonned Land. Dia terus menyendiri disana. Perang masih berlanjut, pertahanan Angel mulai melemah akibat gempuran Demon yang tiada henti. Jendral kala itu akhirnya mengutus beberapa orang untuk membujuk sang Angel 'pengkhianat' untuk kembali ke Valhalla, tapi ia menolak. Para utusan pun pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Seiring waktu yang terus bergulir, Angel 'pengkhianat' mulai merasa cemas dengan keadaan Valhalla. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah tempat kelahirannya. Ia pun memutuskan pergi dan menengok rumahnya. Sungguh ironis, Valhalla sudah porak poranda dihancurkan Demon begitu ia sampai disana.

Saat para Demon sampai digerbang suci, dia sudah disana. Bersiap menghadang dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Demon yang pernah ia selamatkan maju mendekat, mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya. Ia coba membujuk temannya itu agar membiarkan pasukan Demon lewat, tapi sang Angel menolak.

"Kita mungkin sahabat, tapi ini adalah rumahku, tanah kelahiranku. Takkan kubiarkan orang lain menghancurkannya, termasuk sahabatku sendiri!" jawabnya tegas. Raja Demon Lucifer geram dengan perkataan Angel itu. Ia pun turun tangan dan langsung menghadapinya sendiri. Sang Angel mengangkat tamengnya dan bersiap.

Demon's Rage: Dark Destructor

Ia menembakkan bola energi berwarna hitam pekat berhiasi listrik hitam dari tangannya.

Ultima Angel: Immortal Barrier

Sang Angel pun mengeluarkan pertahanan terkuatnya. Teknik itu sanggup menyerap serangan sang raja, bahkan mengembalikannya. Tapi efek lainnya yaitu membuat sang Angel mendapat kekuatan Demon karena energi yang diserapnya. Sebagian tubuh dan sayapnya berubah hitam. Tabrakan energi antara serangan Raja Demon dan serangan yang dikembalikan Angel itu menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat. Demon yang tak sanggup menahannya lenyap seketika dan mereka yang berhasil selamat terlempar jauh hingga keluar Valhalla. Jendral Angel dan para pasukan yang tersisa langsung mengejar Raja Demon yang diperkirakan sudah sangat lemah.

Ledakan yang dahsyat itu tidak hanya menyebabkan keuntungan, namun juga kerugian. Salah satu ruangan terdekat dibalik gerbang suci terkena imbasnya. Ruangan itu rusak parah dan Orb suci yang terdapat diruangan itu menggelinding keluar. Angel yang sekarang setengah Demon itu melompat demi menyelamatkan Orb itu. Padahal kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis. Ia berhasil memegang Orb itu, namun ia jatuh ke dalam Ravine of Dimension yang ada dibawah ruangan itu bersama Orb dan reruntuhan Eden. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah terlihat lagi. Para Angel yang melihat kejadian itu menyebutnya sebagai Fallen Angel.

Flashback Off

"Apa mungkin kau... Fallen Angel?" Cleo bertanya, namun lawannya tak merespon. Ia malah menghadiahkan tebasan pada Cleo. Untung saja Cleo sigap dan sempat menangkisnya. Setelah itu, mereka melompat ke belakang dan bergabung kembali dengan temannya.

"Ayo akhiri ini," ucap Fallen Angel pada Nabilah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ayo pergi dari sini Vermilion. Mereka bukanlah lawan yang sebanding bagimu!" perintah Cleo.

"APA KAU BERCANDA?! Pergi saja jika kau mau! Biar aku sendiri yang menghadapi mereka dan mengakhirinya!" Vermilion menolak keras perintah dari Cleo.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja." Cleo pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Ultima Angel: Death Hack

Nabilah datang menyerang dari depan.

"Kalau cuma itu jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku!"

Special Skill: Copy-cat

Sang Fallen Angel berubah menjadi seperti Nabilah dengan tekniknya. Ia datang dari belakang Vermilion dengan kecepatan tinggi. "APA?!"

Ultima Angel: Death Hack

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Serangan dari dua arah berlawanan itu tak dapat ditangkis ataupun dihindari oleh Vermilion. Ia pun mati. Seperti Andras, jasadnya terbakar dan menyisakan Sange, pedang yang ia gunakan. Pedang itu terjun bebas menuju bumi dan jatuh tepat dihadapanku. Aku lalu mencabut pedang itu dari tanah. Saat aku memegangnya benda itu memancarkan cahaya dan secara mengejutkan, Yasha, pedang yang kudapatkan ketika mengalahkan Andras muncul.

"Jadi kau memiliki pedang pasangannya?" sang Fallen Angel tibatiba saja sudah berada disebelahku.

"I-iya," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Pergunakanlah dengan baik. Legenda mengatakan kalau kedua pedang itu akan menghasilkan kekuatan menakjubkan jika digunakan bersamaan." dia memberiku penjelasan singkat. Sesaat kemudian, Nabilah datang dengan tenaga yang sudah tak tersisa lagi.

Fallen Angel kemudian mengambil kembali jubah miliknya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Aku merasakan firasat buruk," ucapnya. Lalu berlari pergi.

Melihat kondisi Nabilah, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengejar Fallen Angel itu dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Tapi kepalaku masih dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Setidaknya sebuah nama.

Aku menggendong Nabilah yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya pertarungan tadi benar-benar berat baginya. Setelah yakin dia aman dipunggungku, kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju rumah. Entah kenapa setelah si Fallen Angel itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang firasat buruk, aku juga ikut merasakannya. Kenapa bisa begitu ya?

Perjalanan panjang menuju rumah usai sudah. Kini kami tengah berada tak jauh dari rumahku. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, aku berharap bisa beristirahat sesampainya dirumah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Samar memang, namun rasanya aku mendengar teriakan seseorang. Sepertinya dari arah rumahku. Oh tidak! Apa mungkin... Perasaanku mendadak jadi buruk. Saat ini pikiranku tertuju pada kak Mel yang masih belum pulih seutuhnya.

"MELODYY!" suara teriakan itu semakin jelas. Tidak salah lagi, ini suara kak Ve. Ku percepat langkah kakiku. Di teras rumah, aku menemukan kak Ve terduduk sambil memangku kak Mel. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sebuah anah panah menembus perut kak Mel. "Apa ini?!"

Aku melompat ke atap rumah. Dengan insting dan penglihatan tajam, ku cari siapa yang melakukan ini pada kakak. Sesaat kemudian, aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Demon sedang terbang menjauh dari rumahku dan sepertinya dia sendiri. Baru saja aku bermaksud mengejarnya, dari arah samping Demon itu sebuah anak panah melesat kencang, menembus kepala Demon yang ku incar. Demon itupun terbakar dan menghilang. Siapa itu? Aku bertanya-tanya. Sudahlah. Siapapun itu, dia urusan belakangan. Sekarang keadaan kak Mel jauh lebih penting.

Aku kembali lagi ke teras. Kak Ve menangis diatas tubuh kak Mel. Anak panah yang ku lihat tadi sudah menghilang, tapi ia menimbulkan bekas luka hitam yang aneh. Setelah membaringkan Nabilah dari gendonganku, aku coba menanyai kak Ve.

"Kak Ve! Kak!" ku coba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Coba menyadarkannya dari rasa shock yang menyerang. "Kak Ve!" akhirnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia menoleh kearahku juga. Dengan tatapan hampa dan linangan air mata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kak?"

-To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

**Journey**

Teriknya sinar matahari siang itu membuat pakaian yang dicuci Melody dan dijemur Veranda cepat sekali kering. Setelah Satria pergi sekolah pagi tadi, kedua gadis itu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Beruntung hari ini Veranda sedang tidak ada kelas dikampusnya, jadi ia bisa menemani dan membantu Melody yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Tapi sejak siang, Veranda merasakan gerak-gerik yang aneh dari Melody. Setelah mereka membersihkan gudang tempat Satria mencari payung pagi tadi. Ia bersikap seperti menemukan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada. Veranda pun coba menanyainya.

"Mel, kamu kenapa? Kok kelihatan gelisah gitu?"

"Oh, ah, itu... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe," Melody menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Melody," Ve sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia memasang pose berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Melody lalu membuka laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah buku dengan sampul yang aneh. Di bagian depan buku itu terlihat gambar bulan dengan pedang ditengahnya. Disisinya juga terdapat garis-garis yang membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Veranda.

"Legenda di Valhalla mengatakan kalau buku ini adalah buku milik Moonlord, sang ksatria bulan. Didalamnya terdapat berbagai teknik hebat yang melebihi kemampuan kami para Angel."

"Coba lihat," Veranda kemudian mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Tapi ia tak menemukan sepatah kata atau bahkan segores tinta didalamnya. Hanya lembaran kosong yang ia lihat. "Kenapa tak ada apapun dibuku ini?"

"Menurut Legenda, hanya pewaris kekuatan Moonlord-lah yang dapat melihat apa yang tertulis disini," jelas Melody. Veranda mengangguk-angguk sambil terus memandangi lembaran kosong dalam buku itu.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku... Tolong berikan buku dan kunci ini pada Satria ya," pinta Melody tibatiba.

"Hah?! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Mata Veranda terbuka lebar.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." ucapan Melody terhenti. "Pokoknya berikan saja benda ini padanya."

"Baiklah Mel." Veranda tak lagi membantah.

Hari pun beranjak sore. Di ufuk barat, mentari mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Meski hari sudah mulai gelap, namun Satria belum juga pulang. Otomatis Melody jadi mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu. Awalnya ia masih bisa diam di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv bersama Ve. Akan tetapi, walau malam semakin larut, tak ada satu tanda pun dari Satria. Melody pun memutuskan untuk menunggui adiknya di teras rumah. Veranda yang juga khawatir akan keadaan Satria tak bisa mencegah Melody. Entah kenapa, ia bisa mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Veranda berinisiatif membuatkan segelas minuman hangat untuk Melody. Tapi saat sampai diteras, Melody mendorongnya.

"AWAS VE!" teriaknya. Veranda pun terjatuh bersama gelas yang dibawanya.

Seiring dengan bunyi gelas yang pecah, sebuah anak panah menembus tubuh Melody. Veranda yang melihat itu tepat didepan matanya langsung berteriak histeris.

"MELODYYYY!"

Flashback Off

"Begitulah Sat," Veranda mengakhiri ceritanya.

Setelah membaringkan Melody dikamarnya, Satria dan Veranda pindah ke ruang depan dan mulai membahas apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Veranda telah menyarankan untuk membawa Melody ke rumah sakit, tapi Satria menolaknya. Ia menghargai bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh sahabat kakaknya itu, tapi akan berbahaya jika Melody dirawat oleh orang yang tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Kemungkinan terburuk yang terlintas dalam pikiran Satria yaitu Melody menjadi sorotan publik karena "penyakit langka" yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Padahal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianalisa oleh manusia biasa. Ketakutan semacam inilah yang meyakinkan Satria agar tetap merawat Melody sendiri.

"Sat, bagaimana keadaan Mel..." Andre tibatiba saja datang. Perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat Veranda. Wajah cantik gadis itu memang bisa membius laki-laki yang melihatnya, misalnya saja Andre.

"Oh, kak Andre. Akhirnya datang juga," sapa Satria. Ia memang sengaja menghubungi Andre untuk melihat keadaan Melody. Bagaimana pun juga, Andre juga seorang Angel. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah teman latihan Melody. Namun pandangan Andre masih terfokus pada gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Kak! Kak Andre!" Satria coba memanggilnya, namun tak ada respon sama sekali. "Nanti kalo kak Mel sembuh, aku aduin deh," gertaknya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Jangan dong, Sat. Aku kan cuma terpesona hehe," pinta Andre memelas. Satria mendengus malas mendengarnya. "Jadi, Melody bagaimana?"

"Hm, ini bukan luka biasa," ujar Andre setelah melihat bekas luka Melody. "Sejauh yang ku tahu, luka semacam ini akan menyerap tenaga korbannya perlahan-lahan," tambahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Veranda.

"Dengan kata lain, jika terus dibiarkan Melody akan mati," jelasnya.

"APA?!" Satria setengah berteriak. "Apakah ada cara untuk mengobatinya?" Satria menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Entahlah. Akan ku coba cari mengenai hal ini di pusat pengetahuan yang ada di Valhalla," balas Andre.

"Dan saat kau kembali, dia sudah mati." Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seseorang sudah bersandar pada daun pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau! Bukankah kau orang yang tadi menolongku dan Nabilah? Sang Fallen Angel." kata-kata terakhir dari Satria sedikit menarik perhatian Andre.

"Apa katamu? Fallen Angel?" mata Andre lalu menatap tajam sosok misterius itu. "Jadi memang benar kalau kau masih hidup. Itu artinya..."

"Orb of Life aman bersamaku." Perempuan itu melanjutkan kata-kata Andre yang belum rampung.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya," Fallen Angel bersuara lagi.

"Ben-"

"Benarkah itu?" Veranda langsung saja menyambar sebelum Satria sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Fallen Angel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Veranda. Ia menatapnya lekat. 'Gadis ini... Apakah dia...' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ya, tapi tak disini. Kita harus membawanya ke tempat Orb of Life berada."

"Dimana itu?"

"Lost Eden."

"Apa? Lost Eden? Bagaimana cara kita membawa kakak kesana?" Satria angkat bicara.

"Kau tak bisa kesana. Hanya Angel dari Valhalla yang bisa menginjakkan kakinya di Eden," Andre menyambar pertanyaan Satria. "Bukan begitu?" ia kembali menatap Fallen Angel.

"Ya, kau benar. Tak sia-sia rupanya kau menjadi salah satu keturunan penjaga gerbang suci."

"Aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk mengetahui banyak hal."

"Cukup basa-basinya. Lebih baik kalian segera membawa Melody kesana," Veranda angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia dan ikuti aku," perintah Fallen Angel pada Andre.

"Tunggu sebentar," Satria menghentikan langkah mereka. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku, tapi aku bahkan tak tahu namamu," Satria memperjelas maksudnya.

"Hmm, benar juga. Dahulu aku dikenal dengan nama Holy-Angel Maria, tapi setelah mendapat sayap hitam ini... Aku menggantinya menjadi Desy. Ya, Desy si Fallen Angel," jawabnya. Ia dan Andre kembali melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

Seal Open: Angel's Blood

Veranda yang baru pertama kali melihat hal ini secara langsung, merasa takjub. "Jadi ini Angel yang sebenarnya? Berbeda sekali dengan mimpi yang kulihat," gumamnya membatin. Desy lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga atas kepala.

Dimensional Gate: Skyline

Lubang dimensi muncul beberapa meter diatas kepalanya. Baik Desy maupun Andre saling mengembangkan sayapnya, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam lubang itu dengan Melody dalam pelukan Andre. Selang sesaat setelah mereka masuk, lubang itu menghilang. Menyisakan Satria dan Veranda disana.

'Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan, tapi apa ya?' Satria coba mengingat-ingat sesuatu sambil menuju kamarnya.

Nyamannya tempat tidur sudah dirasakan tapi Satria masih belum bisa mengingatnya juga. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk memikirkannya lagi besok. Sekarang ia ingin beristirahat. Saat Satria membuang muka pada sisi lain ranjangnya, kantuknya pergi seketika.

"Na-Nabilah?!"

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia baru saja kembali dari pertarungan melawan Jendral Demon Vermilion dihutan bersama Nabilah. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus dengan kondisi sang kakak sehingga melupakan penyelamat jiwanya.

Tak tega membangunkan Nabilah dari tidurnya, Satria pindah ke ruang keluarga untuk beristirahat. Tapi kemudian niatnya untuk memejamkan mata dengan beralaskan sofa terhalang lagi. Veranda sedang duduk disofa ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat sendiri. Sepertinya Veranda masih shock akibat musibah yang menimpa Melody. Satria coba mengajaknya bicara.

"Kak Ve?" panggilnya pelan. Namun, Ve tetap diam. "Kak.. Kakak..." Satria melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan bola mata hitam kecoklatan itu dan dia masih terdiam. Tak habis akal, Satria coba menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali dan akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Eh, Satria," ucap Ve seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Satria disisinya.

"Kakak kenapa? Kok melamun?" Satria lalu mengambil tempat disofa didepan Veranda.

"Ah, itu karena..."

"Kalau tentang kak Mel, kakak tak perlu merasa bersalah," potong Satria cepat. "Mungkin kak Mel sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kakak, jadi aku harap kakak bisa mengerti. Itu sudah resiko baginya, bagi kami. Apalagi setelah semua ini keadaan mungkin akan jadi lebih buruk," Satria membuang muka diakhir perkataannya.

Mendengar penuturan adik sahabatnya, Veranda mencengkram kuat cangkir berisi teh yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia kesal. Kesal karena semua perkataan Satria adalah benar. Hidup yang dijalani Satria dan Melody memang penuh resiko. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, Veranda tak mampu menolong sahabatnya itu. Tidak! Veranda bukan tidak bisa menolong, hanya saja belum waktunya. Perkataan Rica kala itu terlintas begitu saja dikepalanya. Secercah harapan pun muncul dalam hati Veranda.

"Baiklah Sat, kakak mengerti," ia lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini," ucapnya sambil membawa cangkir ditangannya pergi.

"Iya kak."

Satria merebahkan tubuhnya dikumpulan busa itu dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Kita sampai," ucap Desy sesaat setelah keluar dari Skyline. Andre mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan nafas tersenggal.

'Lubang macam apa itu tadi? Kekuatanku seperti dikuras habis saat melewatinya,' Andre menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Ini... Tempat apa?" Andre tak melihat apapun disekelilingnya. Hanya warna putih bersih sejauh mata memandang.

"Ikuti aku dan jangan banyak bicara," perindah Desy. Andre pun dibuat mendengus kesal akibat perkataannya.

'Dia itu kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi kalau dia memang bisa menyembuhkan Melody, akan kuturuti semua perkataannya.' Andre terus mengoceh dalam hatinya sambil membututi Desy.

"Berhenti." Desy kembali bersuara setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan. Andre melihat tempat yang mirip Oase, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Mulai dari sini biar biar aku yang mengurus dia. Kau tunggu saja disini atau mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang. Tak ada gunanya kau disini," nada bicara Desy terkesan meremehkan. "Dan jangan coba-coba melewati dinding energi ini atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Desy mengambil Melody dari dekapan Andre, lalu berjalan menuju Oase. Andre masih terperangah dengan ucapan Desy yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Pendengarannya terasa terganggu seketika itu juga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Andre coba mengejar Desy. Akan tetapi ia terhenti pada langkah pertama. Andre merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya kebawah, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku terasa berat sekali?" gumamnya. Sementara Desy tak menghiraukannya meski ia tahu kalau Andre coba mengikutinya. Ia kini fokus pada Melody. Keadaannya makin memburuk.

Desy membaringkan tubuh sang Holy-Angel itu dipinggir danau. Kemudian membilas bekas luka hitam diperutnya dengan air danau itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, bekam hitam itu mulai berhenti menyebar. Namun keseluruhan luka tak lantas menghilang begitu saja. "Hmph, curse yang sangat kuat. Bahkan air yang dialiri kekuatan Orb of Life tak mampu menghilangkannya dalam sekali basuhan. Ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraanku."

Setelahnya, Desy merobek sebagian rok panjang yang dikenakan Melody dan merubahnya menjadi perban untuk menutup luka diperutnya. "Untuk sekarang sudah cukup. Selanjutnya mengurusi si bodoh itu," gumamnya sebal. Desy berjalan kembali menghampiri Andre yang tersungkur.

"Apa yang ku katakan mengenai dinding energi tadi?" Desy memasang ekspresi marah. Andre terkulai lemas, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Fallen Angel dihadapannya itu. "To-long," pinta Andre lirih.

Desy menghela nafas malas. Ia tak bisa terus memasang tatapan kejam pada pria dihadapannya. Ia pun membantu Andre bangkit dan langsung mendorongnya keluar area dinding. Andre menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dadanya terasa sesak saat didalam sana. Tubuhnya serasa tertekan dari segala arah. Jika saja Desy tak menolongnya, ia pasti mati. "Pulanglah. Kau tak cukup kuat untuk berada disini."

"Tunggu," Andre menghentikan Desy yang baru saja berbalik darinya. Sambil bersujud, Andre memohon pada Desy, "Latihlah.. Latihlah aku supaya menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin melindungi Melody, orang yang aku sayangi."

Pintu hati Desy sedikit terketuk oleh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Andre. Meski ia belum bergeming sedikit pun. Andre kembali memohon dengan nada memelas.

'Orang ini.. Dia mampu bertahan cukup lama dalam tekanan dinding. Kurasa dia memiliki potensi menjadi Angel dalam legenda itu,' Desy membatin.

Tanpa berbalik, Desy berkata, "Baiklah, tapi ku peringatkan padamu kalau ini bukanlah latihan yang mudah."

Ekspresi diwajah Andre berubah senang sekaligus antusias. "Baik, aku mengerti," jawabnya cepat.

Belasan hari berlalu sudah setelah Desy si Fallen Angel dan Andre membawa Melody pergi ke Lost Eden. Veranda juga sudah meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Itupun atas permintaan Satria. Ia sudah tak enak hati karena Veranda terus menerus membantu dirinya dan juga kakaknya. Satria mengerti kalau Veranda juga punya kehidupan lain diluar sana. Dan lagi jalan hidup mereka berbeda. Ya, sangat berbeda menurut Satria.

Hari sabtu pun tiba, banyak murid disekolah Satria hari ini sebab Summer Camp akan dimulai. Antusiasme untuk acara ini sangat besar, bahkan ada yang rela mempersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Mulai dari cemilan ala alam liar sampai peralatan berkemah profesional. Kocek yang dikeluarkan pun tidak sedikit.

Beda orang, beda cerita. Tidak seperti teman-temannya, Satria hanya membawa peralatan kemah sederhana milik mendiang ayahnya. Hujan pertanyaan dari temannya pun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Sebelum berangkat ke lokasi kemah, para siswa berkumpul dilapangan sekolah untuk dibagi kelompok dan mendapat sedikit arahan dari wali kelas masing-masing.

Dikelas Satria, Novinta sekalu ketua kelas mendapat mandat dari wali kelasnya untuk membacakan daftar kelompok titipan pak Dony. Ia tidak bisa hadir karena ada keperluan mendadak. Seperti dugaan Satria, ia kembali satu kelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hanya saja kali ini Kinal tidak bersama dengan mereka. Karena terlalu bersemangat dalam menyambut Summer Camp, ia tak sengaja mematahkan tulang kakinya saat latihan memanjat pohon beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadilah ia menggerutu habis-habisan dirumah sambil menahan sakit.

Setibanya di lokasi kemah, para siswa berpencar menuju titik kemag dalam peta yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan. Dalam kelompoknya, Satria lagi-lagi menjadi ketua mengingat sisa anggota kelompoknya adalah perempuan. Novinta pun sempat berpesan pada Satria agar tidak macam-macam pada anggota kelompoknya. Dengan kemalasan yang begitu tinggi, lelaki itu berjalan memimpin. Selagi sang ketua sibuk membaca peta, duo Andela dan Elaine asik mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Sedangkan seorang lagi yakni Nabilah sibuk melihat keindahan alam sekitar.

Selesai berkeliling hutan karena Satria salah membaca peta, mereka akhirnya tiba dilokasi. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, terdengar suara ketukan antara palu dan pasak. Ya, teman-teman yang sudah lebih dulu sampai sedang membangun tenda mereka. Setiap kelas mempunyai titik api unggun utama untuk berkumpul dimalam hari, jadi jarak antar kelompok tidak terlalu jauh. Secepat mungkin 4 sekawan itu membangun tenda mereka.

Tak terasa hari beranjak sore. Satria dan kawan-kawan tidak menduga jika memasang tenda akan memakan waktu sangat lama. Mungkin karena kurang ahli atau mereka saja yang asal membangun rumah sementara itu. Belum ada ada 15 menit beristirahat, mereka sudah harus pergi ke api unggun utama. Saatnya untuk menyanyikan lagu kemah, bersuka ria bersama dan momen yang paling ditunggu semua siswa, cerita seram alam liar. Novinta mendapat kesempatan untuk bercerita malam itu.

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang kekasih dipinggir hutan ini. Dwyan dan Shani, itulah nama sepasang kekasih itu. Suatu malam Dwyan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sang kekasih tak ada disisinya. Dwyan pun coba mencarinya keseluruh rumah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Di pintu depan, ia menyadari bahwa sandal milik kekasihnya tak ada ditempat dan juga pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dwyan pun berasumsi bahwa Shani sedang keluar, tapi kemana? Didekat rumah mereka hanya ada hutan. Desa terdekat pun jaraknya cukup jauh. Malas berpikir, Dwyan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Shani kedalam hutan ditemani penerangan seadanya. Pria itu terus meneriaki nama kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak, berkali-kali pula ia tak mendapat jawaban. Dwyan pun memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh. Bahkan bagi orang yang sudah familiar, kegelapan hutan saat malam membuatnya begitu berbeda. Alhasil, ia pun tersesat dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara kekasihnya. "Sayang, apa kau dengar? Kalau kau dengar tolong jawab aku," rintih sang wanita. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu mencari sumber suara. Bukan sang kekasih yang ia dapati, tapi pria itu terperosok kedalam lubang yang menganga lebar. Ia tak pernah tau jika ada lubang sebesar itu dihutan. Untunglah ia sempat berpegangan pada tanaman merambat yang tumbuh disekitar mulut lubang. Namun dihadapannya berdiri seseorang. Wajahnya mengerikan bagai setan, tubuhnya tinggi kekar dan kulitnya berwarna merah marun. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, Dwyan coba bicara, 'Si-siapa kau?' dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar suara makhluk itu. 'Aku kekasihmu Dwyan,' balas makhluk itu dengan suara yang persis sama dengan Shani, kekasihnya. 'Hahaha! Sekarang kekasihmu akan menjadi milikku,' dengan suara beratnya ia berkata. Kemudian tubuh makhluk itu berubah menyerupai Dwyan. 'Dan kau.. Pergilah ke neraka!' Makhluk itu menendang Dwyan jatuh. Sejak saat itu sang pria tak pernah terlihat lagi dan Shani, kekasihnya, berakhir ditangan makhluk itu. Tamat."

Novinta berhasil membuat sebagian besar temannya, yang kebanyakan wanita, ketakutan. Ia sangat menghayati ceritanya sampai-sampai memasang wajah mengerikan saat bercerita. Dari semua kelompok yang ada, hanya satu kelompok saja yang keseluruhan anggotanya tidak berteriak ketakutan. Ya, kelompok pimpinan Satria. Ia dan Nabilah tak henti-hentinya menguap saat Novinta bercerita karena mereka tahu kalau itu hanyalah tahayul belaka. Dan kalaupun itu nyata, mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk melawan balik. Sementara Andela dan Elaine sibuk mengobrol dan tak sedetikpun menyimak cerita Novinta.

Nyala api unggun mulai meredup dan menyisakan bara api yang merah menyala. Suara serangga saling bersahutan diselingi kicauan burung hantu, mewarnai malam diperkemahan. Membuat malam semakin mencekam. Banyak siswa yang meringkuk ketakutan didalam tendanya masing-masing. Andela terbangun ditengah heningnya malam. Dan saat terbangun, ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti suara orang yang minta pertolongan. Elaine yang sedang lelap tertidur pun dibangunkannya. Dengan mata mengantuk, Elaine bertanya, "Ada apa sih, Ndel?"

"Kamu denger suara itu gak? Suara orang minta tolong itu?"

Elaine coba mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ah, benar juga. Samar-samar sih, tapi aku mendengarnya," tuturnya.

"Kita cek yuk, siapa tau itu salah satu dari temen kita," pinta Andela.

"Tapi kan Nobi melarang kita berkeliaran malam-malam gini, Ndel," Elaine memperingati.

"Tapi kan kasihan mereka kalau memang butuh pertolongan," balas Andela. "Kita cek dulu aja."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Elaine menuruti kemauan Andela. Mereka lalu keluar tenda dan mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Tak lama setelah itu, Satria terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Selesai dengan urusannya, Satria berniat tidur kembali tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan.

"Suara ini... Jangan-jangan..." ia pun bergerak dengan cepat menuju sumber suara.

"Andela! Elaine! Apa yang terjadi?!" Satria sangat terkejut mendapati kedua sahabatnya terperosok ke dalam lubang yang mengaga lebar ditengah hutan. Padahal tadi siang saat mereka berputar-putar disekitar tempat itu, mereka tak melihatnya sama sekali. Ini terlalu mirip dengan tahayul yang diceritakan Novinta tadi. Mereka berpegangan pada tanaman merambat yang tak tahu akan bertahan sampai kapan.

"Satria! Apa yang terjadi?" Nabilah tibatiba saja datang. Sepertinya ia juga terusik dengan suara teriakan Andela dan Elaine.

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Sekarang cepat kamu minta bantuan," perintah Satria.

Nabilah mengangguk mantap. Namun saat ia berbalik, makhluk aneh telah berdiri dihadapannya. Tubuhnya tinggi kekar dengan kulit merah marun. Refleks, Nabilah mundur perlahan hingga tak sengaja tersandung akar pohon dan jatuh kedalam lubang. Detik berikutnya tanaman yang menjadi tumpuan Andela dan Elaine putus bersamaan.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Satria ikut terjun kedalam lubang itu.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang tengah mengamati mereka. "Dengan begini tamat sudah riwayat mereka," Hanif berujar diakhiri tawa jahatnya.

-To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown World**

Nabilah kembali mendapatkan fokusnya setelah terjatuh tadi. Kemudian ia coba meraih tangan Andela yang tak jauh darinya. Begitu juga Satria, ia coba meraih Elaine yang lebih dekat dengannya. Mereka berdua berhasil meraih sasarannya. Dasar dari lubang pun mulai terlihat. Sekumpulan batuan besar siap menyambut kedatangan mereka. Nabilah dan Satria pun bersiap menghadapi batu-batu itu.

Seal Open: Angel's Blood

Nabilah mengeluarkan sayapnya. Ia coba mengontrol aliran udara dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan kecepatannya. Menghindari tabrakan adalah opsi yang dipilihnya.

Legendary Weapon: Sange

Sementara Satria mengeluarkan pedangnya. Karena tidak memiliki sayap seperti Nabilah, menghantam bebatuan adalah cara satu-satunya. Ia coba meredam kerasnya benturan dengan kekuatan serangan. Sebelah tangannya mendekap Elaine erat, jadi Satria hanya bisa menggunakan sebuah pedang. Ia memegang pedang itu terbalik dengan mata pedang menghadap siku lengannya.

'Spinning Bash'

Satria menghantam batu tertinggi dengan sangat keras, namun batu itu sama sekali tak tergores apalagi patah terkena serangan Satria. Ia dan Elaine pun terpental menjauh dari batu sebagai efek serangan berputar juga tubrukan dengan batu itu. Mereka terguling sejauh beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh pohon yang berdiri tegak.

"Sat, kamu gapapa?" ujar Nabilah yang langsung datang menghampiri.

"Aku gapap kok Bil. Cuma terbentur sedikit," jawabnya sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Makasih ya Sat karena sudah menyelamatkanku dan maaf kamu jadi terluka," sesal Elaine.

"Jangan dipikirkan Len, lagipula ini bukan salah kamu kok," lirih Satria.

'Batu macam apa itu? Seranganku sama sekali tidak berdampak padanya,' gumam Satria dalam hatinya.

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" Andela tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Disekeliling mereka hanya ada pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang dengan puncak lancip. Mempunyai cabang tapi tak berdaun. Penerangan pun tak ada, hanya kumpulan batu-batu bersinar yang jadi sumber cahaya.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari seseorang yang masih hidup disini," Satria menyarankan pada teman-temannya.

"Ide bagus," sambar Nabilah.

"Tapi kita harus kemana? Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitar sini," masalah pun mencuat dari mulut Elaine. Semuanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian setuju atau tidak, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau kita harus berjalan kesana," Andela menunjuk pada sebuah celah antar dua pohon. Jika dibandingkan dengan celah lainnya, celah yang ditunjuk Andela lebih lebar dan mirip seperti sebuah jalan setapak kecil.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Instingku juga mengatakan demikian," Satria bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut," timpal Elaine.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Nabilah pun setuju. "Masing-masing dari kalian ambil lah sebuah batu sebagai alat penerangan," tambahnya. Ia lalu mencabut sebuah batu berbentuk lonjong dari tanah. Batu itu nampak seperti obor sekarang. Semua pun melakukan apa yang dicontohkan Nabilah.

Saat Satria akan mencabut sebuah batu didekatnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mendelik keheranan. Bagaimana tidak? Tas selempang abu-abu miliknya ada didekat gundukan batu-batu itu. Seharusnya barang itu tersimpan rapi dalam lemari dikamarnya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah ada ditempat aneh seperti ini?

Satria mengambil dan mengintip isi tas itu. Buku dengan sampul aneh yang pernah ia lihat digudang saat mencari payung tempo hari dan kunci yang selalu disimpan oleh kakaknya, Melody. Kedua barang itu diberikan Veranda padanya tak lama setelah insiden yang menimpa Melody. Walau berpikir sekeras apapun, Satria tetap tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana benda itu bisa ada disini. Begitu tersadar, teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu pergi. Satria pun bergegas mengejar mereka dengan tas yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Menurutmu, kemana arah jalan ini?" tanya Elaine pada Andela.

"Mana kutahu. Ikuti saja dulu, nanti juga kita tahu," balasnya sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar.

Mereka pun berjalan dan terus berjalan. Menanjak dan menurun, serta jalan yang berliku-liku dilewati sudah. Selepas melewati sekumpulan semak-semak, mereka akhirnya keluar dari hutan. Suara derasnya air terjun membuat mereka tersenyum senang, entah kenapa.

Dan yang lebih membuat mereka senang yaitu, kepulan asap dari sebuah cerobong asap. Bagi mereka, itu pertanda adanya manusia didekat sini. Meski sudah lelah berjalan selama berjam-jam, keempat anak muda itu berlari menuju tempat asap itu keluar.

Rumah sederhana berbahan kayu berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka. Tapi anehnya, mereka tak menemukan seorang pun disekitar rumah itu, meski asap terus keluar. Suasana didalam rumah juga nampak gelap.

"Permisi, apa ada orang didalam?" Nabilah coba memanggil pemilik rumah, namun tak ada jawaban. Andela dan Elaine mencoba hal yang sama dan hasil yang sama pula mereka dapatkan.

"Sudahlah pasti ada orang didalam, lihat saja cerobong asapnya," cerobong itu terus mengeluarkan asap pertanda ada nyala api didalam. Jika ada asap pasti ada api dan jika ada api pasti ada seseorang didalam. Tidak mungkin pemilik rumah meninggalkan perapiannya menyala begitu saja tanpa menjaganya.

Satria kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu dan dengan seenaknya membukanya. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci dan kalau diperhatikan lagi, memang tak ada lubang kunci pada pintu itu. Saat terbuka, hunusan sebilah pedang langsung menyambut leher Satria.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau kemari?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pedang itu. Karena gelap, wajah pemilik suara tak bisa terlihat.

"Satria!" ketiga temannya serempak berteriak.

"Tenanglah dulu, kami hanya orang-orang yang tersesat." Satria mundur perlahan tapi ujung pedang tetap mengikuti. Wajah keduanya kini terkena cahaya obor yang terpasang didekat pintu.

"Kau?!"

Mereka kini duduk dibangku-bangku kayu dekat perapian. Diterangi lampu pijar yang menggantung di langit-langit. Seluruh perabotan dirumah itu terbuat dari kayu. Mulai dari lemari, meja, bangku hingga cangkir minuman yang disuguhkan pada Satria dan teman-temannya. Hanya perapian dan cerobong asap yang terbuat dari batu.

"Kalian... Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" sang penghuni rumah akhirnya membunuh kesunyian yang ada.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu," sambar Andela.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Elaine menimpali.

"Bukankah kau dan keluargamu sudah tewas 2 tahun yang lalu? Kejadian itu bukannya merenggut nyawa kalian, Sandy?" Nabilah melengkapi hujan pertanyaan dan luapan keingintahuan dari kedua temannya yang ditujukan pada Sandy. Sementara Satria hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Para pembunuh itu memang merenggut nyawa keluargaku tapi tidak denganku. Aku berhasil selamat berkat kakak ku," tutur Sandy.

"2 tahun lalu, ada segelintir orang yang iri dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki ayahku. Mereka kemudian mengirim sekelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kami. Saat itu kami sedang berlibur dipedesaan. Setibanya kami dirumah setelah berjalan-jalan, kami disambut bercak darah dimana-mana. Semua pekerja dirumah itu dibunuh dengan sadis. Ayah menyadari kalau bahaya masih mengintai, jadi ia memerintahkan kami untuk berlindung sementara ia mengambil beberapa senapan miliknya. Firasat ayahku ternyata benar, sebutir peluru langsung menembus bahu kiri ayahku sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang persenjataan. Aku, kakak dan ibu tak tinggal diam, bermodalkan meja keramik sebagai tameng, kami menghampiri ayah. Masing-masing dari kami lalu mengambil sebuah senjata dari tas ayah dan menembaki para pembunuh itu. Untung saja kami sekeluarga sering ikut ayah latihan di lapangan tembak, jadi kemampuan menembak kami tak terlalu buruk. Baku tembak pun terjadi. Kami berhasil menembak mati 2 orang dari mereka tapi sebagai gantinya amunisi kami sedikit tersisa. Dalam keadaan genting itu, ayah menyuruh aku dan kakak pergi meminta bantuan. Dan bodohnya aku menurut begitu saja. Sebuah granat jatuh disamping orang tuaku hanya beberapa detik setelah kepergianku. Kakak menarik paksa aku menjauh sebelum granat itu meledak. Begitulah aku kehilangan mereka, hanya dalam sekejap mata orang tuaku pergi selamanya." mata Sandy memerah mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

"Maaf ya San, kami tak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa Nab. Itu sudah lama berlalu," potong Sandy.

"Tapi kami masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai kemari," Satria mengalihkan kembali pembicaraan pada intinya.

"Sat! Kamu apa-apaan sih? Gak punya perasaan banget!" Nabilah sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Satria.

"Tak apa Nab. Penjelasanku barusan memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan kalian di awal tadi," Sandy coba menenangkan suasana.

"Setelah melihat kematian orang tuaku, kakak dan aku kabur dengan mobil di garasi. Untung saja kakak mengantongi kunci mobil miliknya itu. Kami pun bergegas. Awalnya aku mengira kalau kami sudah aman, tapi nyatanya mereka mengejar. Kakak coba mengemudi sambil menghindari tembakan yang dilepaskan para pembunuh itu. Namun keberuntungan kami berakhir disebuah tikungan jalan. Sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan membuat kakak terkejut hingga membanting kemudinya. Mobil kami terperosok ke tebing curam menuju hutan. Saat aku tersadar hari sudah gelap. Kakak tengah menggendongku, padahal tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia terus berjalan hingga kelelahan dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Aku berniat menolong kakak kala itu, tapi lagi-lagi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada kami. Kakak menyuruhku lari sementara dia coba menghambat orang yang mengejar kami dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya. Dia tetap meski memaksku meski aku bersikeras menolaknya. Kakak mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap hidup karena suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi harapan bagi banyak orang. Aku tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya saat itu tapi aku menuruti permintaan terakhirnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku berlari tak tentu arah ke dalam hutan. Akan tetapi, para pembunuh itu berhasil menyusulku. Entha beruntung atau tidak, saat mereka menembak, kakiku tersandung akar pohon. Peluru mereka pun meleset tapi gantinya aku jatuh ke dalam lubang aneh itu. Dan saat tersadar aku sudah berada disini dengan perban disekujur tubuhku."

"Jadi maksudmu, rumah ini bukan milikmu?" tanya Satria yang menyadari keganjilan diakhir cerita Sandy.

"Tentu saja karena rumah ini adalah milikku." suara itu datang dari arah pintu masuk. Seorang lelaki muda dan gadis yang sedang memegang keranjang berdiri disana.

"Master! Selamat datang!" Sandy langsung berlutut begitu melihat kedua orang itu. "Maaf atas kelancanganku ini," sesalnya sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah Sandy, tidak apa. Tapi bisakah kau memberi tahuku siapa mereka ini?" suara pria itu terdengar ramah.

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku dari bumi. Mereka jatuh dilubang itu," jelas Sandy.

"Begitu rupanya. Jadi ada manusia yang jatuh ke lubang itu lagi," dia berkata sambil menatap Satria dan kawan-kawannya. Namun pandangannya terhenti pada seberkas cahaya dalam tas Satria.

"Apa itu di tasmu?" tanyanya.

"Oh ini," Satria lalu mengambil barang yang dimaksud. "Ini batu aneh yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Kami mengambilnya disekitar tempat kami jatuh sebagai alat penerangan," jawabnya enteng. Tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan kedua orang yang baru saja datang itu sangat tak terduga.

Mata keduanya membuka lebar ketika melihat benda itu. Ekspresi orang yang dipanggil 'Master' oleh Sandy berubah serius dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Katakan padaku, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" ia berkata dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Sandy sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Satria membalikkan pertanyaan pria itu. Andela dan Elaine langsung menyingkir menuju punggung Satria, sementara Nabilah berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Biar kuperjelas lagi. Apa kalian manusia?" sekarang giliran mata Nabilah dan kawanannya lah yang terbuka lebar.

"Te-tentu saja kami manusia," jawab Nabilah terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kalian adalah manusia biasa," balas pria itu cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak yakin dengan hal itu?" Satria yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pria itu coba menggali informasi lebih. Walaupun perkataan pria itu memang benar.

"Batu yang kau pegang itu bernama Brightstone. Itu adalah batu yang hanya akan bersinar jika dipegang oleh makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan yang disebut Magical Power. Tidak banyak yang bisa memegangnya terlalu lama karena batu itu menyerap energi Magical Power siapapun yang menyentuhnya. Kalau benar yang kau katakan, pasti Magical Power yang kalian miliki sangatlah besar sampai bisa membawa benda itu kemari tanpa kelelahan. Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya demikian," jelas pria itu.

"Ayana, coba kau ukur kekuatan mereka," perintah sang pria pada wanita disebelahnya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Kekuatan masing-masing dari mereka memang besar, sepertinya mereka semua sudah terbiasa menggunakan kekuatannya kecuali gadis itu," ia menunjuk pada Elaine.

"Jadi apa kalian akan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" sang master kembali menyinggung hal itu.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu," Satria mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. "Bisa kau beritahu kepada kami tempat apa ini? Dan juga identitasmu tentunya." Bola mata kedua lelaki itu saling menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Namaku Dipo dan wanita ini adalah istriku, Ayana. Kalian sekarang berada dirumahku, di Betwixt Valley. Apa itu cukup jelas untukmu?"

"Betwixt Valley?" Satria mengulang perkataan Dipo dengan nada bingung.

"Ya. Ini dimensi yang agak berbeda dengan dunia asal kalian," pungkas Dipo. "Sekarang giliranku, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Aku Nabilah, Angel dari Valhalla," Nabilah menjadi yang pertama mengatakan identitasnya.

"Valhalla ya? Kalau tak salah tempat itu terhubung dengan Edge of World, apa aku benar?" penuturan Dipo tentu saja membuat Nabilah juga Satria tercengang.

"Ka-kau tahu Edge of World?" Nabilah coba mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

"Jadi benar ya? Aku tahu, tapi tempat itu cukup sulit dijangkau," jawabnya. "Jauh ditenggara dari sini ada sebuah jalan bernama Road of No Return dan sesuai namanya, tak ada jalan kembali setelah kau masuk ke sana. Kudengar diujung jalan itu ada sesuatu yang disebut Smoke Belt dan itu terhubung dengan Edge of World."

Penjelasan Dipo membuat Satria senang, tapi tidak dengan Nabilah. "Bil, kita bisa pulang. Kita bisa kembali lewat sana kan?" ujar Satria antusias. Namun Nabilah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kita memang bisa, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" ekor mata Nabilah menunjuk Andela dan Elaine. "Kau tahu kan kalau Smoke Belt hanya bisa dilewati keturunan Valhalla? Apa kau mau meninggalkan mereka disini?" matanya kembali menatap Satria.

Checkmate. Satria lupa akan hal itu. Dia melupakan kedua temannya yang lain. Ekspresi senangnya seketika berubah putus asa.

"Red-Hood Grandma ingin bicara dengan kalian semua," wanita disamping Dipo tiba-tiba saja berujar.

"Dia menghubungimu ya? Baiklah," ucap Dipo. "Kalian semua sekarang tolong ikut aku," dia pun langsung keluar rumah.

"Hah? Red-Hood Grandma? Siapa dia?" mereka berempat kebingungan.

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Nanti kalian juga akan tahu," Sandy coba meyakinkan teman-teman lamanya itu.

-To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny of Four Guardians**

Di luar rumah, Ayana tengah mengatur nafasnya. Dipo dan Sandy hanya diam dan memperhatikan dibelakangnya, begitu juga Satria, Nabilah, Andela dan Elaine. Sesaat kemudian, Ayana menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuka matanya. Cahaya putih keluar dari matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua orang yang ada disana mulai melayang.

"Ke-kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Satria sedikit panik karena hal itu.

"Ini adalah kekuatan Master Ayana. Dia seorang Elf," Sandy sedikit memberi penjelasan, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghilangkan kebingungan Satria.

Mereka terbang perlahan melintasi lembah, bukit terjal dan hutan. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang digantikan permukaan air danau nan tenang. Ditengah danau, ada sebuah pondok kecil. Mereka berhenti dan menjejakkan kaki didepan pondok itu.

Tak seperti penampakkan luarnya, pondok yang terlihat sempit itu memiliki ruangan luas didalam. Setelah semuanya masuk, lantai berbentuk lingkaran itu mulai merangkak naik. Satria refleks melihat ke atas mengingat pondok yang ia dan teman-temannya masuki itu sangatlah kecil. Tapi kedua bola matanya tak melihat atap atau semacamnya, hanya setitik cahaya jauh diatas sana. Titik itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Tidak terasa mereka pun menembus sebuah dinding kabut. Tak lama setelahnya Ayana berkedip, lantai pun berhenti. Mereka sampai disebuah altar.

Satria lagi-lagi menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya dan membiarkan waktu menjawab keingintahuannya atas segala kejadian disini seperti ketiga temannya yang lain. Mereka lalu berjalan sebentar dan sampai dirumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Sedikit mitip dengan rumah milik Dipo, hanya ukuran rumah ini lebih besar.

"Hey, tempat ini?" bisik Nabilah pada Sandy.

"Tidak tahu. Aku juga baru pertama kali kesini," Sandy balas berbisik.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Ayana terlihat berbicara sendiri.

"Semuanya ayo masuk, Red-Hood Grandma sudah menunggu kedatangan kita," perintah Ayana pada semuanya. Ayana lebih dulu melangkah masuk diikuti Dipo, Sandy, Satria, Nabilah, Andela dan terakhir Elaine.

Didalam di dalam hanya ada seseorang mengenakan jubah bertudung warna merah. Ia duduk di kursi goyang dekat perapian. Dekorasi ruangan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan rumah Dipo. Tak ada orang lain selain dia. Ayana lalu menghampiri orang itu.

"Selamat datang, Moonlord. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau kemari," ucap orang itu dengan suara khas orang tua. Dipo seketika mengarahkan pandangannya pada Satria.

"Kau.. Kau titisan Moonlord?" tanya Dipo. Satria mengangguk bingung. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Satria.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dirimu dimasa lalu pernah mendatangiku. Itu membuatku sangat mengenali Magical Power ini," sambar sang nenek.

"Dan kalian berempat pastilah Four Guardians," ia beranjak dari kursi goyangnya menuju kursi kosong ditengah ruangan.

"Four Guardians? Apa maksudnya itu?" suara Nabilah akhirnya keluar juga.

"Four Guardians adalah ksatria yang membantu Moonlord saat perang dahulu kala. Singkat cerita, mereka adalah teman dari Moonlord yang memiliki kekuatan hebat," jelas Grandma singkat.

"Kemarikan tangan kalian satu per satu, aku akan membaca aura dari Magical Power kalian," perintah sang nenek. Mereka terdiam, diselimuti kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Ikuti saja apa yang dikatakannya dan jangan takut," Ayana angkat bicara, coba membujuk Nabilah, Andela, Elaine juga Sandy.

Nabilah memberanikan diri menjadi yang pertama seperti kelinci percobaan. Ya, kelinci pertama. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Red-Hood Grandma menyambut hangat uluran tangan itu. Ia pun mulai meraba tangan mungil itu.

"Aura yang sangat kuat. Tidak nampak ada ketakutan berarti dalam dirimu. Sepertinya Valhalla mengajarkan banyak hal padamu, tapi tidak satu hal," penjelasan Grandma agak membingungkan diakhir. "Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau marah dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

DEG! Detak jantung Nabilah meningkat drastis. Kilasan masa lalunya datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Ia hanya ingat dirinya yang menangis dan sekitarnya porak-poranda. Nafas Nabilah yang semula tenang kini berubah memburu, seperti habis melihat mimpi buruk. Teman yang lain merasa cemas melihatnya.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu mengingat atau membicarakannya jika tak ingin. Kurasa sudah cukup." Ayana lalu menuntun tubuh Nabilah yang bergetar hebat. Menggigil layaknya orang kedingingan. Detak jantungnya masih belum kembali normal begitu pula tarikan nafasnya. Kemudian Ayana memunculkan selimut dan menyelimuti Nabilah. Ia juga menyuruh Nabilah duduk bersender disisi ruangan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" pertanyaan Grandma mengalihkan pandangan semuanya dari Nabilah. Sandy coba beranikan diri maju dan menjadi yang kedua.

"Hmm, kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Cahaya hangat dari masa lalu sirna begitu mereka yang kau sayangi mati dihadapanmu. Yang tersisa dari kejadian kelam itu hanya api kecil yang menunggu untuk padam. Kau masih bisa menyalakannya meski didalam kegelapan ini dan kau akan menemukan tujuan hidupmu kembali." Sandy terlihat mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas. Ia geram. Bukan pada Grandma, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Masih terbesit sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya karena tak mampu menolong siapapun saat itu.

Sandy berlalu, menyisakan duo Andela-Elaine. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Dilihat dari gelagat tubuh dan gimik wajah, Elaine terlihat jauh lebih siap dari Andela. Menyadari hal itu, Elaine memberanikan dirinya menghampiri Red-Hood Grandma.

"Hohoho, aura dingin yang menyejukkan. Kekuatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan. Tapi sepertinya kau belum bisa mengendalikannya, apa aku benar?" Elaine mengangguk pelan. "Potensi dalam dirimu sangatlah besar. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kekuatanmu ini bisa menyaingi atau bahkan melebihi anak lelaki dengan tas yang menggantung ditubuhnya itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah belajar dari ahlinya dan kau akan lebih hebat dari siapapun juga."

Elaine berlalu dengan wajah polos. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Grandma baru saja. Kini tiba giliran Andela. Ia berjalan perlahan. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti takut sesuatu akan terbongkar. Lima detik pertama tangan Andela ia raba, tapi Grandma belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

'Anak ini... Dia mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya jadi sekuat ini. Dan sesuatu itu...' batin Grandma.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," Andela seperti mendengar Grandma berbisik langsung padanya. Dia juga melihat senyum tipis dari nenek tua renta dihadapannya. Gemetar pada tubuhnya seketika itu juga berhenti. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau kuat, sangat kuat. Kemampuanmu sudah tak diragukan lagi. Diantara teman-temanmu, mungkin dirimu lah yang paling siap menghadapi perang yang akan datang. Tapi apakah kau akan tetap sekuat ini jika alasanmu untuk bertarung lenyap?" Andela tertunduk, berpikir. "Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, maka kau akan menjadi yang terkuat," Grandma mengakhiri perkataannya. Selesai sudah dengan mereka berempat, Satria lalu bersuara setelah Andela menyingkir dari hadapan Red-Hood Grandma.

"Bisakah kau membaca aura milikku juga, Grandma?"

"Aura milikmu tetap sama seperti yang dulu. Jadi, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapu. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri nanti, persis seperti pendahulumu," jawab Grandma.

"Dipo, Ayana," panggil Grandma. Kedua pemilik nama pun langsung menghadap Grandma dengan posisi setengah membungkuk. "Bantulah dia, kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," lanjutnya.

"Baik, kami mengerti," jawab mereka serempak.

"Dengar, perang yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi bukanlah sekedar perang antara Demon dan Angel. Jika Raja Demon Lucifer berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan yang diincarnya dari Angel, seluruh dunia akan jatuh dalam kehancuran, termasuk dunia manusia yang kalian tinggali. Demon mungkin sudah menaklukan berbagai ras dan makhluk untuk dijadikan prajurit perang, jadi bisa dipastikan kekuatan tempur mereka sudah semakin meningkat. Kalian yang sekarang bukanlah tandingan mereka. Kalian yang sekarang hanyalah serangga kecil yang bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan. Tapi dari aura kalian, aku bisa menyarankan tempat kalian berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri untuk perang ini, hanya jika kalian siap. Apa kalian siap untuk ini?" tanya Grandma diakhir penjelasannya.

Nabilah yang sejak tadi meringkuk, kini kembali bangkit dan berdiri. "Aku siap!" jawabnya lantang. "Demi mempertahankan tanah kelahiranku Valhalla dan tempat tinggalku Bumi, aku siap melakukan apapun!"

Sekilas, Sandy teringat kata-kata terakhir sang kakaknya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi harapan banyak orang suatu saat nanti. Sandy merasa inilah saatnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memantapkan hatinya. "Aku siap! Demi mereka yang telah rela mati untukku dan juga demi menepati janji pada kakak ku, aku siap!"

Elaine menyenggol lengan Andela. Ia pun menoleh dengan tatapan takut. Elaine coba meyakinkan Andela lewat tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata, "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya." Mengerti pesan tersirat dari tatapan Elaine, Andela mengangguk mantap dan menyambut tangan sahabatnya itu. Mereka bergandengan erat dan berteriak, "Kami siap!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayana, tolong ya," pinta Grandma.

"Aku mengerti." Bola mata Ayana kembali bercahaya. Lantai persegi yang mereka pijak mulai bergerak turun selama beberapa saat kemudian berhenti. Smoke Belt terpampang disetiap sisi ruangan itu dengan sebuah huruf diatasnya.

"Nabilah. Kau pergilah ke Utara. Temui Skyman dan penguasa Sanctumn City. Belajarlah mengendalikan kekuatan amarahmu disana."

"Sandy. Kau ke Selatan menuju Shaded Woods hingga Shadow Forest. Carilah para Assasins dan menyatulah dengan mereka. Kau bisa belajar banyak dari Assasins."

"Andela. Kau menuju Asylumn Island di Barat. Amati dan pelajari semua kemampuan dari seorang Beastmaster disana. Aku jamin kemampuanmu akan meningkat tajam setelahnya."

"Dan yang terakhir, Elaine. Eloyce, negeri beku nan jauh di Timur telah menantimu. Disana kau akan bertemu seseorang yang sangat kau kenal. Dia akan mengajarimu segalanya."

"Kalau kalian sudah mengerti silahkan bersiap didepan Smoke Belt dengan simbol mata angin yang sama dengan tujuan kalian." Jelas Grandma panjang lebar.

Satu per satu mereka mulai bersiap pada keempat sisi ruangan. Nabilah dengan simbol N, Sandy dengan simbol S, Andela dengan simbol W dan Elaine dengan simbol E. Red-Hood Grandma kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah jam tangan merah bercampur hitam melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka masing-masing.

"Jam itu adalah batas waktu yang kuberikan mengingat waktu kalian tidak banyak. Dan juga untuk meyakinkan orang yang kalian temui kalau kalian datang atas suruhanku. Beberapa orang sangat tidak bisa percaya pada pendatang," tambah Grandma. Melihat jam tangan yang dikenakan teman-temannya, Satria teringat akan sesuatu.

'Ah iya, dimana aku menaruh jam tangan yang mengandung serpihan jiwa Yupi ya? Juga kalung pedang miliknya?' batin Satria bersuara sambil memandangi lengannya yang kosong. 'Aku harus mengingat dan menemukannya. Firasatku mengatakan kalau kedua benda itu akan sangat kubutuhkan di medan pertempuran.' Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya. 'Yupi, tunggulah. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari Iblis itu. Pasti.'

"Waktu kalian 6 bulan dari sekarang. Saat waktu kalian habis, jam itu akan bertransformasi menjadi portal dimensi yang akan membawa kalian kembali. Namun, kalian tidak harus kembali saat waktu kalian habis jika merasa masih perlu berlatih lagi. Tapi sebagai ganti atau konsekuensinya, kalian harus menemukan jalan untuk kembali dengan cara kalian sendiri. Paham?" Semua menggangguk.

"Sekali kalian melewati Smoke Belt, kalian tidak bisa kembali melalui jalan kalian datang. Semoga berhasil."

Serempak mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam Smoke Belt di hadapannya. Petualangan baru pun dimulai!

-To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Training of The Guardian**

Di ujung Smoke Belt yang kumasuki adalah angkasa luas membentang. Aku sedikit terkejut karenanya. Beruntung, otak ku bisa bekerja dengan baik dan tenang untuk mengingat kalau dipunggungku ini ada sepasang sayap.

Seal Open: Angel's Blood

Gerakanku pun terhenti, melayang dilangit. Sejenak, aku diam dan mengamati sekitar. Tak ada apapun sejauh mata memandang. Karena menunggu pun tak ada gunanya, aku berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu daerah ini. Setidaknya menemukan seseorang yang bisa ku tanyai. Arah lurus ku pilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ini.

Belum ada 5 menit aku beranjak dari tempat tadi, sebuah titik hitam muncul dikejauhan. Titik itu membesar di tiap detik yang berlalu hingga terlihat jelas apa itu sebenarnya. Sekelompok makhluk bersayap datang dan mengerubungiku. Tombak dalam genggaman mereka sedikit membuatku bersiaga.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau disini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka."Aku Nabilah. Aku ingin mencari Skyman," jawabku.

"Kau sedang melihatnya sekarang, disekelilingmu. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" salah satu dari mereka kembali bertanya.

Jadi mereka ini Skyman? Fisik yang tak biasa. Tubuh bagian atas seperti manusia, bentuk kaki seperti Cheetah atau Macan, tapi memiliki cakar seperti Elang. Kombinasi yang unik. Aku meneliti mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung... Cakar(?)

"Red-Hood Grandma yang menyuruhku datang kesini," ucapku tenang."Hahaha, kau pikir kami akan percaya begitu saja?" tawa mereka seketika terhenti begitu aku menunjukkan jam pemberian Grandma.

"Energi ini... Sekarang tolong ikut kami." sikap mereka berubah sopan. Begitu kuatkah pengaruh Red-Hood Grandma disini? Aku bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Para Skyman kemudian terbang kembali ke arah mereka datang. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tak berselang lama, sesuatu mulai terlihat. Daratan di atas langit. Luasnya seperti sebuah pulau, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah pulau melayang. Banyak makhluk bersayap terbang disekitarnya. Kami akhirnya berhenti dan menginjakkan kaki didepan pintu gerbang yang amat besar.

"Selamat datang di kota langit, Sanctum City."

Atas komando salah satu Skyman yang bersamaku pada penjaga, gerbang pun dibuka. Aku dan seorang Skyman masuk ke dalam, sementara Skyman lainnya terbang dan berpatroli lagi. Di balik gerbang kehidupan nampak seperti di bumi. Kegiatan berniaga, lalu lalang khalayak ramai (tanpa kendaraan), sekelompok anak kecil yang asik bermain. Semua tampak biasa saja. Yang membedakan hanyalah, kota ini dihuni oleh berbagai ras. Kebanyakan dari mereka justru tidak bersayap. Padahal jika ingin masuk kota harus melewati gerbang tadi. Aku jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya. Setelah melintasi kota, kami tiba disebuah bangunan megah. Tebakanku, ini adalah istana raja atau tempat tinggal penguasa kota ini.

"Tunggulah disini," ucap Skyman yang menemaniku sedaritadi. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam. Dari belakang, aku merasa sedang diawasi. Bahkan sejak melintas dikota.

"Lihat. Ada pendatang baru," ucap seseorang. Aku menoleh karena merasa terpanggil, atau lebih tepatnya tersindir. Dihadapanku berdiri.. Banteng? Tapi ia berdiri dengan dua kaki seperti manusia. Disebelahnya juga ada dua ekor buaya yang berdiri hanya dengan dua kaki, sedang kaki sisanya berfungsi sebagai tangan. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka langsung menyingkir dan menjauh pergi.

"Sepasang sayap tapi bertubuh manusia. Aku belum pernah melihat makhluk sepertimu sebelumnya. Katakan, apa ras-mu?" tanya banteng itu padaku. Dia bisa bicara juga rupanya.

"Bukankah lebih baik memperkenalkan diri sendiri dulu sebelum meminta orang lain memperkenalkan dirinya?" jawabku sinis. Aku tak begitu suka cara bicaranya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Namaku Drag dari ras Taurus, dan mereka adalah Croco dan Dile dari ras Alligator. Kami adalah kelompok terkuat dikota ini," ucap banteng itu begitu sombong.

"Terkuat? Jangan membual dihadapanku," responku dingin. Mereka pun tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis mungil ini. Ya, dibanding Drag, tubuhku memang hanya sepertiganya.

"Kita buktikan saja kalau begitu," tantang Drag setelah tawanya berakhir.

"Majulah," aku tetap sinis menanggapinya.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, kurasa, Drag maju dan mengarahkan tinju dari tangan besarnya lurus kearahku. Aku melompat mundur untuk menghindar. Dari arah atas Croco, melancarkan tendangan. Ku silangkan kedua tangan dan bersiap menahan tapi.. BUKK! Dile datang dari bawah dan memukul keras perutku terlebih dahulu.

Akibatnya, pertahananku melemah dan tendangan Croco pun mendarat tepat diwajahku. Tubuh ini terhempas cukup keras. Salah satu pilar yang menopang bagian depan bangunan megah itu pun retak setelah ku tabrak. Ku seka bibir ini dan mendapati setitik darah menempel disana.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak membual bukan?" Drag dengan sombongnya berucap. Orang sekitar hanya bisa memperhatikan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tidak buruk. Untuk pertarungan 3 lawan 1 kalian boleh juga," balasku masih dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku lemah jika hanya sendiri? Hah?!" raut wajah Drag berubah kesal.

"Mungkin saja," balasku enteng.

"Dasar bedebah kecil!"

'Iron Fist'

Drag melesat maju dengan pukulan.. Andalannya kurasa. Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ku rentangkan sayap dan memusatkan tenaga pada satu titik dan... Pukulan Taurus itu ku tahan dengan sebelah tangan.

"Inikah pukulan terbaikmu? Mengecewakan."

Sepintas kulihat semua orang tercengang, termasuk Croco dan Dile, bahkan Drag sendiri. Sepertinya pukulan ini sangat kuat dan ampuh dalam menumbangkan lawan, tapi kali ini musuhnya sama sekali tak bergeming.

Sementara itu didalam bangunan, Skyman yang datang bersama Nabilah menghadap penguasa Sanctum City.

"Lapor baginda. Ada pendatang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," Skyman itu berlutut dihadapan tahta sang penguasa.

"Pendatang? Siapa dia?"

"Maafkan hamba paduka, hamba tidak tahu dia siapa dan darimana dia berasal. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia diutus oleh Red-Hood Grandma," ucapan sang pembawa kabar sontak membuat penguasa dan beberapa pengawal disekitarnya terkejut.

"Apa katamu?!"

BRAKK! Terdengar suara benturan dari luar istana.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya penguasa. Tak lama seorang Skyman lain datang.

"Lapor paduka. Drag si Taurus membuat ulah lagi didepan istana. Kali ini lawannya seorang wanita bertubuh manusia dengan sayap dipunggungnya," ujar Skyman itu.

"Manusia dengan sayap?"

Penguasa dan pengawalnya bergegas keluar istana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Akan ku perlihatkan padamu bagaimana pukulan yang sebenarnya," ucap Nabilah yakin.

'Strength Fist'

Nabilah mengepal keras tangan kanannya yang bebas dan menghajar perut Drag keras. Alhasil, Taurus itu terpental jauh. Croco dan Dile segera menghampiri bos mereka yang terkapar.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?" ringkih Drag. Bersamaan dengan itu, penguasa dan para pengawalnya keluar istana.

"Namaku Nabilah, Angel dari Valhalla."

Pernyataan Nabilah itu membuat setiap telinga yang mendengar terdiam. Begitu pula sang penguasa dan Drag sendiri. Semua mata tertuju pada Nabilah yang sedikit melayang.

"Jadi, Red-Hood Grandma mengirim kau kesini untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum menghadapi perang besar?" ucap sang penguasa setelah mendengar keseluruhan ceritaku.

"Ya. Grandma juga mengatakan kalau aku adalah salah satu dari Four Guardians, tapi aku tak terlalu mengerti." Tak disangka, kata-kataku barusan membuat para prajurit disekitar melihat kearah raja secara serentak. Melihat reaksi itu, aku kembali bertanya, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Sekarang bisakah kau ikut denganku?" ia pun bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya.

"Tunggu," ucapanku menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menatapku bingung. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Dia pun tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Namaku Ryuu Kizuna, penguasa kota langit Sanctum City."

Pilar-pilar tinggi nan kokoh berjejer lurus disepanjang lorong, menopang beratnya atap istana yang megah itu. Tak ada lagi benda lain yang terlihat di lorong beralaskan permadani merah itu. Skyman mengawal kami dengan baju zirah dan persenjataan lengkap. Mungkin mereka masih khawatir akan kekuatanku yang bisa saja mencelakai sang raja.

"Kita sampai," ucap Ryuu didepan pintu yang teramat besar.

"Tempat apa ini?" Aku terus memperhatikan pintu itu, juga dinding kokoh disekitarnya.

"Ruangan ini disebut Anechoic Chamber. Sebenarnya, ini adalah tempat latihan salah satu dari Four Guardians yang kau singgung tadi, tapi karena latihan yang terlampau berat, terkadang aku gunakan sebagai tempat penyiksaan bagi penjahat," jelas Ryuu. "Apa kau ingin coba masuk ke dalam?" tambahnya.

"Jika memang ini tempatnya... Aku akan masuk. Untuk itulah aku datang kesini," ucapku yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menarikmu keluar jika merasa ada yang ganjil, mengerti?" Aku pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Pintu terbuka, aku menjejakkan kaki perlahan dan masuk. Begitu pintu tertutup kembali, ruangan gelap itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terang. Jalan kecil yang tadi ku lalui pun menghilang. Hawa panas mulai terasa. Lava pijar mengalir pada dinding-dinding ruangan dan meluncur deras ke bawah. Lantai berbentuk lingkaran yang ku pijak dan dinding berlava itu memang memiliki jarak. Cukup jauh untuk membuat siapapun tercebur ke dalam danau lava dibawah.

Keringat mulai bercucuran disekujur tubuhku seiring lava yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sayapku pun terlipat dan menghilang. "Kenapa ini? Tenagaku seperti terkuras saja," keluhku. Nafasku mulai tersenggal. Kedua kaki ini pun tak lagi mampu untuk menopang tubuhku hingga jatuh berlutut.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku Nabilah?" suara Ryuu tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Aku lupa memberitahukan padamu kalau didalam Anechoic Chamber ini kau tak bisa menggunakan Magical Power," saja. Fisikku memang tak terlalu kuat tanpa Magical Power. Bahkan para Demon itu sempat berhasil menculikku. Cih. Memori itu membuat kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Pandanganku mulai memudar dan akhirnya semua menjadi hitam.

Nabilah membuka matanya perlahan. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menyusuri selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Lampu yang padam di langit-langit ruangan menjadi benda pertama yang ia lihat. Mata bulat yang baru terbuka sepenuhnya itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Tak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia lali memaksa bangkit dan berjalan meski kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyusuri lorong kecil dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka berada di ujung lorong itu. Nabilah coba mengintip dari celah itu. Hanya meja panjang yang bisa ia lihat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Suara yang tak asing datang menyapa begitu Nabilah membuka pintu.

"Ryuu? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" Ryuu membalikkan pertanyaan Nabilah yang terdengar konyol itu. Dengan garpu dan pisau ditangan dan satu piring makanan dihadapannya, apalagi yang bisa Angel itu pikirkan?

"Duduklah. Kau pasti lapar setelah pingsan selama satu minggu," Ryuu menawarkan.

"Apa?! Satu minggu? Selama itukah aku pingsan?" ucap Nabilah dengan nada tinggi, sementara Ryuu melanjutkan makannya. Seorang pelayan dari ras Lizard datang dan membawakan makanan untuk Nabilah. Selesai bersantap, mereka pun pergi ke suatu ruangan yang cukup luas. Tak ada apapun atau siapapun diruangan itu selain mereka.

"Tampaknya fisik dan staminamu sangat lemah ya," Ryuu akhirnya bersuara setelah terdiam selama menuju ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Magical Power sangat erat hubungannya dengan kami para Angel. Sejak kecil kami sudah dilatih untuk menggunakan Magical Power dan jarang melatih fisik," Nabilah mendesah malas mengakui kekurangannya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku latih fisik dan staminamu," Ryuu berkata sambil terus memunggungi Nabilah. Ryuu lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dinding disekeliling ruangan berputar dan senjata pun bermunculan. Ryuu berjalan menuju salah satu pedang. Ia ambil pedang itu lalu melemparnya kehadapan Nabilah.

"Itu adalah pedang yang biasa digunakan Skyman berlatih. Ambil dan coba ayunkan pedang itu," ucap Ryuu datar. Tanpa bicara, Nabilah melakukan apa yang diminta Ryuu. Dengan mudahnya Nabilah mengayunkan pedang itu layaknya sebuah mainan.

"Hanya ini?" tanyanya heran. Ryuu lalu melempar sebuah liontin berbentuk sepasang sayap padanya.

"Pakailah liontin itu dan coba kau angkat lagi pedang itu," perintah Ryuu. Lagi, Nabilah menurut. Setelah memakai liontin itu, Nabilah mengangkat lagi dihadapannya. Tapi kali ini hasilnya sangat jauh berbeda. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Pedang itu berhasil terangkat tapi beberapa detik kemudian terjatuh lagi. Nafas Nabilah berubah memburu, tenaganya serasa terkuras habis hanya untuk mengangkat pedang itu.

"Liontin apa ini?" tanya Nabilah dengan nafas yang masih tak normal.

"Itu adalah Anti-Mage Pedant. Liontin yang dibuat khusus untuk menyegel Magical Power pemakainya. Aku meminta seorang Wizard berkemampuan khusus untuk membuatnya supaya kau bisa berlatih tanpa mengandalkan Magical Power-mu," jelas Ryuu.

"Jadi, aku tak bisa menggunakan Magical Power selama liontin ini ku kenakan?" Nabilah mengulang maksud perkataan Ryuu dengan kata berbeda. Penguasa Sanctum City itu pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sekarang kau berlatihlah disini. Kau bebas memilih senjata mana yang ingin kau pakai. Aku masih ada urusan lain." Ryuu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Angel itu.

Sepeninggal Ryuu, Nabilah menghampiri setiap senjata di dinding dan mencobanya. Mulai dari pedang, tombak, halberd dan berbagai senjata lainnya. Ia belum berani mencoba senjata tipe berat seperti Greatsword karena senjata biasa saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Ia berlatih hingga kelelahan dan tertidur ditengah senjata yang berserakan di lantai.

Nabilah terus melakukan latihan itu, lagi dan lagi. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan itu, bahkan selangkah kaki pun. Beberapa pelayang datang silih berganti untuk mengantarkan makanan. Satu, dua, tiga, minggu berlalu sudah. Nabilah tampak sudah terbiasa dengan senjata-senjata diruangan itu.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan senjata disini ya," Ryuu tibatiba muncul dengan seorang Skyman dibelakangnya.

"Begitulah. Latihan yang kau berikan cukup berguna juga," Nabilah membalas sapaan Ryuu yang mendadak itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ohya? Bagaimana kalau kita tes kemampuanmu itu?" Ryuu menawarkan."Boleh saja. Lagipula membosankan juga kalau hanya berlatih sendirian," tawa hambar mengakhiri ucapan Nabilah.

Ryuu memberi sinyal pada Skyman dibelakangnya. Mengerti akan maksud sang raja, Skyman itu lalu maju dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Nabilah mengambil secara acak pedang didekat kakinya dan bersiap bertarung. Mereka berdua pun maju bersamaan.

TING! TINGG!

Bunyi benturan pedang mengawali pertarungan mereka. Skyman mendorong Nabilah karena tenaganya jauh lebih besar. Ia lalu melancarkan tebasan dari samping kiri. Nabilah melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya. Ia lalu balas menyerang dengan dua pedang ditangannya. Meski menyerang tanpa jeda, tapi lawannya mampu menangkis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan.

Walaupun semua serangannya dapat dibendung, Nabilah tak hilang akal. Ia melompat dan menyerang dari atas. Sesuai perkiraan, Skyman menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tameng. Saat pedang mereka berbenturan, Nabilah melancarkan tendangan dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas diudara. Ia mengincar bagian perut Skyman yang tanpa pertahanan itu. Alhasil, lawannya itu terpental dan Nabilah juga jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan. Mereka lalu bangkit dan bersiap kembali.

"CUKUP!" teriakan Ryuu menghentikan kesiagaan keduanya. "Pertarungannya cukup sampai disini," jelasnya. Skyman menurunkan pedangnya lalu menyimpannya kembali, sementara Nabilah membungkuk karena kehabisan nafas. Begitu ia menoleh, Ryuu sudah berbalik dan melangkah pergi bersama Skyman yang jadi lawannya tadi.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Nabilah.

Ryuu berhenti sejenak. "Istirahatlah seharian ini. Besok kau akan masuk ke Anechoic Chamber untuk kedua kalinya," ucapnya tanpa berbalik badan.

Nabilah membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Mencoba membuat dirinya se-rileks mungkin. Detak jantungnya perlahan kembali normal, begitu juga nafasnya. Keringat disekujur tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan senjata disekelilingnya.

Keesokan harinya, Nabilah, Ryuu dan beberapa pengawalnya sudah bersiap didepan pintu Anechoic Chamber. Sama seperti sebelumnya, saat Nabilah masuk, jalan setapak menghilang dan lava mulai membanjiri dinding ruangan. Namun sekarang hasilnya jauh berbeda. Meski keringat terus mengucur, nafas Nabilah masih tenang dan ia mampu berdiri tegap. Ryuu yang melihat dari ruang kontrol dibagian atas pintu masuk pun dibuat terkesan. Padahal prajurit elite miliknya butuh satu tahun penuh latihan berat agar bisa bertahan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sekarang berlatihlah disini dengan pedang yang kau bawa tadi. Stamina dan ketahanan fisikmu akan meningkat tajam jika kau mampu bertarung dibawah tekanan seperti ini," Ryuu berbisik langsung ke hati Nabilah.

Angel itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan Ryuu. Jika diruangan yang biasa dia mampu latihan 3 jam tanpa henti, tapi dalam Anechoic Chamber angka itu menurun drastis. Baru 15 menit melakukan gerakan biasa seperti melompat, berlari, menebas dan kombinasi lainnya, Nabilah sudah kelelahan. Semangatnya boleh saja membara, akan tetapi fisiknya tak mau mendengarkan. Ryuu menariknya keluar saat melihat gerakan Nabilah yang sudah tidak teratur untuk mencegah hal tak diinginkan terjadi, seperti tercebur kedalam lava misalnya. Sesaat sebelum pingsan Nabilah meminta pada Ryuu agar dirinya boleh berlatih didalam Anechoic Chamber untuk seterusnya.

Keesokan harinya, Nabilah kembali ke Anechoic Chamber. Dia terus menerus melakukannya. Dua minggu pun berlalu begitu saja. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan keadaan dalam Anechoic Chamber.

*prok.. prok.. prok..*

Ryuu berjalan menyambut Nabilah yang baru keluar dari tempatnya berlatih dengan tepuk tangan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Anechoic Chamber ini ya."

"Begitulah. Rasanya latihanku akan selesai lebih cepat dari jadwal."

"Kau yakin? Ini baru tahap awal, masih ada 2 tahap lagi dan sebuah ujian yang harus kau lewati sebelum mendapat kekuatan sebenarnya dari salah satu Four Guardians," jelas Ryuu. Jawaban itu sontak membuat wajah tenang Nabilah berubah serius.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera mulai tahap selanjutnya," ucap Nabilah tanpa basa basi.

"Hoho, tenang dulu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya, tapi sebelum itu..." pandangan mata dan ekspresi Ryuu berubah serius dengan senyum kecil disudur bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan sebuah turnamen di Colloseum?"

-to be continue


	12. Chapter 12

**Anger and Memory**

Suasana Sanctum City dikala siang begitu ramai. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Bumi, makhluk dari berbagai ras saling berniaga satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku sedang menyusuri jalan yang lumayan padat itu. Sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kota hari itu, aku mencari tempat yang disebutkan oleh Ryuu. Ya, Colloseum.

Bangunan itu berdiri kokoh ditengah kota. Luasnya mungkin setara lapangan sepak bola dengan standar internasional. Tembok melingkar nan tinggi dengan 2 gerbang besar yang saling berseberangan memberi kesan megah bagi siapapun yang melihat. Di dalamnya hanya tanah landai tanpa apapun, benar-benar dirancang sebagai tempat duel.

Lama sudah aku berjalan disekitar Colloseum dan akhirnya kutemukan juga benda itu. Selembar poster tertempel didekat pintu masuk... Penonton, kurasa. Disana tertulis bahwa kompetisi selanjutnya akan diadakan dalam waktu 3 bulan. Tak ada peraturan khusus bagi peserta. Tak ada batasan Ras, penggunaan jenis senjata atau kemampuan lainnya. Di poster itu hanya tertulis "Mati berarti kalah." Setelah merekam baik-baik isi poster itu dalam kepala, aku segera kembali ke istana.

"Ryuu, apa kau tidak salah menyuruhku ikut turnamen?" tanyaku pada Ryuu di ruang makan istana. Tapi ia tak menghiraukanku dan terus menikmati santap siangnya.

"Ryuu! Aku sedang bicara denganmu-"

"Dan aku sedang menikmati makan siangku. Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar dan membiarkanku menyelesaikannya?" sambarnya cepat. Aku pun terdiam dan membiarkan dia menghabiskan semua yang terhidang di meja.

"Jadi kau keberatan ikut turnamen karena masalah waktu?" tanyanya begitu mendengar cerita singkatku. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sayang sekali. Ku kira kau bisa menyelesaikan semua rangkaian latihan ini dalam turnamen itu, tapi jika itu maumu seperti... Apa boleh buat."

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Maaf sekali, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri jika ingin mengerti. Permisi, aku masih banyak urusan," dia pun pergi, meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, aku terus memikirkan ucapan Ryuu. Waktu sampai turnamen itu dimulai memang masih panjang, tapi kalau bisa menyelesaikan seluruh latihan hanya dengan memenangkan turnamen... Itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti turnamen itu.

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi kau sudah menetapkan pilihan?"

"Ya. Setelah mendengar perkataanmu kemarin, aku sedikit termotivasi," jawabku yakin.

"Baiklah. Untuk latihannya... Pakailah itu." Ryuu menunjuk pada satu set baju besi yang terpajang di ruang tahtanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Havel's Armor, baju zirah terkeras dan terberat se-antero Sanctum City."

"Havel's Armor?" gumamku pelan.

"Armor ini dibuat dari batu mineral terkeras yang pernah ditemukan. Sejak seribu tahun lalu saat benda ini pertama kali muncul di medan perang, ia tak rusak sama sekali. Tapi sisi buruknya yaitu armor ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang tertentu saja karena beratnya yang tidak wajar bagi makhluk seukuran dirimu," jelas Ryuu singkat.

Aku berjalan mendekati baju itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat, sementara Ryuu terus saja mengoceh. "Satu bulan pertama, biasakanlah tubuhmu menggunakan armor itu dan berlatih seperti biasa. Bulan berikutnya pindahlah ke dalam Anechoic Chamber dan lakukan latihan seperti dibulan pertama. 3 minggu setelahnya, kau akan berlatih tanding dengan elite soldier istana didalam Anechoic Chamber secara berkala dan satu minggu terakhir gunakanlah untuk beristirahat. Mengerti?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang?" ku kembangkan senyum tipis setelah mengenakan armor yang sangat berat ini. Ryuu pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil menatapku.

3 bulan yang berat berlalu sudah. Hari ini turnamen akan dimulai. Seluruh petarung dari dalam dan luar Sanctum City telah berdatangan. Semangat membara daru tiap peserta begitu kuat terasa. Tujuan mereka sama, yakni menjadi nomor satu pada turnamen bergengsi daerah pembukaan pertandingan besar pada umumnya, berbagai atraksi dipertontonkan. Banyak partisipan dari ras yang berbeda ikut andil dalam upacara sakral ini. Puncaknya yakni pembukaan oleh penguasa Sanctum City, raja Ryuu Kizuna.

Suara gong dan terompet pertanda turnamen dimulai pun menggema ke seluruh penjuru kota. Bersamaan dengan itu, teriakan semangat dari semua peserta berkumandang. Suara riuh ramai para penonton yang memadati Colloseum pun menambah panas suasana di bawah terik mentari. Api persaingan berkobar hebat untuk memperebutkan gelar juara.

"Rupanya kau ikut turnamen ini juga ya, banteng berdiri?"

"Oh, kau rupanya. Tentu saja aku ikut karena akulah juara bertahan disini," balasnya yakin. "Dan namaku Drag, ingat itu," tambahnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Akan ku balas kekalahanku waktu itu, Nabilah The Angel." ia pun berlalu pergi setelah mengatakannya. Entah mengapa perkataannya baru saja membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk menghajarnya di final nanti.

Satu per satu lawan ku kalahkan, meski tak udah mengalahkan mereka semua. Lawan tersulit yang ku hadapi adalah Kael si Wizard. Aku hampir saja tersingkir jika serangan pamungkasnya mengenaiku, tapi untunglah aku bisa menghindar dan balik menyerang. Ternyata latihan dari Ryuu ada gunanya juga. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di final. Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, lawanku nanti adalah Drag, The Taurus.

Suara riuh ramai penonton kian menggelegar, menyerukan nama kedua petarung yang melaju ke final. Keduanya pun dipertemukan dalam arena luas itu setelah sebelumnya beristirahat. Drag berdiri gagah dengan Taurus Warchief Armor kebanggaannya, sementara Nabilah mengenakan Royal Knight Armor yang diberikan Ryuu. Dia juga tetap mengenakan Anti-Mage's Pedant pemberian Ryuu dilehernya.

"Bisa juga kau sampai ke final," ejek Drag.

"Tentu saja, itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit," balas Nabilah dingin.

"Akan kubalas kekalahan waktu itu disini!"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa."

TIIINGG!

Bel pertanda dimulai pertarungan pun berbunyi. Baik Nabilah maupun Drag membuang senjata ditangan mereka dan maju dengan satu tinju. Pukulan mereka bertemu. Tanah disekitar tempat mereka berpijak pun retak, ditambah gelombang angin yang menyapu sebagian arena adalah dampak yang ditimbulkan.

Tinju ditahan dengan tinju, tendangan ditahan dengan tendangan. Mereka saling mengadu kekuatan serangan masing-masing. Terkadang Nabilah melompat atau menunduk untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Drag. Kekuatan mereka setara sampai Nabilah kehilangan keseimbangannya. Drag yang melihat celah tanpa ragu menghajar lawannya hingga terpental ke sisi arena.

Nabilah bangkit kembali, lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa bicara, dia maju menerjang Drag. Namun pukulannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya. Drag tertawa geli melihat lawannya kebingungan. Nabilah mengambil jarak setelah berkali-kali mencoba menghajar banteng berdiri itu.

"Hahaha, kau heran?" Drag tertawa lepas melihat wajah kesal Nabilah.

"Tidak perlu kesal begitu. Armor ku ini memang sangat keras. Jadi wajar saja jika kau tak bisa menembus pertahananku. Dengan begitu tamatlah riwayatmu hahaha!" tawa sombong Drag makin menjadi. Nabilah hanya bisa menahan kesal melihatnya.

"Cih. Sial. Andai saja aku tidak mengenakan liontin ini, pasti aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan banteng jelek itu. Tapi itu hanya akan membuat latihanku sia-sia saja. Aku harus berjuang! Harus!" Nabilah coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian berlari kencang menuju Drag, sementara Taurus itu bersiap dengan tinjunya. Saat merasa cukup dekat, Drag melepas tinjunya, tapi dengan mudah nabilah menghindarinya. Ia lalu melepaskan pukulan sekuat tenaga ke arah dagu Drag dari bawah. Taurus itu pun tersungkur.

Seluruh mata yang menyaksikan tercengang kembali berdiri, tepat sesaat setelahnya, Nabilah datang menghantam kepalanya dari atas dengan tendangan berputar. Amarah Drag semakin menjadi. Ia lalu menyerang membabi buta. Nabilah terus menghindarinya sampai dinding Colloseum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari celah untuk kabur. Tapi yang terjadi justru kelengahan yang di manfaatkan oleh Drag. Ia menangkap sebelah kaki Nabilah yang berusaha lari, lalu melemparnya ke udara.

"Rasakan ini! Taurus Power Kick!"

Tendangan Drag mampu membuat Nabilah terlempar hingga ke sisi yang berseberangan. Bahkan dinding Colloseum yang terkenal keras sampai retak di terjang tubuh Nabilah. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur. Drag berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Pertarungan ini berakhir sudah," ucap Drag tenang dihadapan Nabilah. Sambil berjalan pergi, Taurus itu kembali mengoceh. "Angel dari Valhalla? Huh, yang benar saja! Ku kira itu ras kuat karena tempatnya yang tak terjangkau. Ternyata hanya sebuah ras lemah yang tak berarti. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai ras sampah! Gahahaha."

DEG!

Mata Nabilah membuka lebar mendengarnya. Ia pun perlahan bangkit dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah.

"Hey, banteng jelek. Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi," ucapnya.

"Hah? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Dasar ras sampah!"

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau pikir aku takut? Hah?! RAS SAMPAH!"

Nabilah mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Seketika itu pula aura membunuh merangkak keluar dari tubuhnya. Bola matanya yang berubah kuning menatap tajam Drag, membuatnya tak berkutik. Bagai predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Ryuu yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan merasakan keganjilan pada Angel itu. 'Aura apa ini? Kuat sekali. Tapi kekuatan ini juga dihinggapi kegelapan hati yang dahsyat. Gawat! Aku harus bersiap,' batin Ryuu. Ia pun segera memerintahkan pengawalnya agar mengambil baju zirahnya dan mempersiapkan Anechoic Chamber.

Secepat kilat Nabilah berpindah tepat ke hadapan Drag, lalu memukulnya. Begitu kerasnya hingga banteng yang 3 kali lebih besar darinya itu terhempas ke udara. Sejurus kemudian, Nabilah sudah berpindah lagi di belakang Drag yang melaju di udara. Ia menedang Taurus itu. Hal itu terus berulang tanpa bisa di tangkis ataupun di cegah Drag.

Penonton pun hanya bisa menyaksikan Drag yeng terlempar kesana kemari tanpa bisa melihat Nabilah. Bertubi-tubi Nabilah melancarkan pukulan dan tendangannya tanpa belas kasih. Sebagai akhir dari serangannya, Nabilah menghempaskan Drag ke arena dengan tendangannya. Badai debu pun timbul, dari balik kabut debu, Drag coba berdiri. Namun armor miliknya sudah hancur berantakan. Luka juga terlihat di sekujur tubuh juara bertahan turnamen itu. Jauh di depannya, Nabilah berdiri tegap. Gadis itu siap melancarkan serangan penghabisan.

"Sial. Aku tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Gadis itu... Sangat kuat sekali. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" batin Drag Nabilah melesat dengan cepat, sementara Drag menutup mata, pasrah.

Buukk!

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping sesuatu datang dan menghempaskan Nabilah ke sisi arena. Nabilah kembali berdiri seperti tak terjadi apapun. Ryuu berdiri gagah dengan Sky King's Armor miliknya.

"Tu-tuan Ryuu. Apa Anda serius menggunakan perlengkapan perang? Sebenarnya, siapa gadis itu?" Drag bertanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

"Dia adalah salah satu pewaris kekuatan dari Four Guardians. Ia bukanlah tandinganmu," balas Ryuu datar. Drag tentu saja terperangah mendengarnya. Lawannya adalah titisan dari ksatria legenda? Yang benar saja! Tapi melihat wajah serius Ryuu, Drag tak bisa menampak kalau itu adalah kenyataannya.

Nabilah balik menyerang Ryuu. Ia sudah seperti kehilangan akal. Menyerang siapa saja yang menghalanginya, tak terkecuali Ryuu. Sang raja menghindar dengan mudah. Ia lalu membuat Nabilah mengikutinya menuju Anechoic Chamber.

*ngiiiikk... Bukk!*

Pintu Anechoic Chamber pun tertutup. Lava pijar mulai keluar dari dinding dan mengalir ke dasar ruangan. Ryuu coba meredakan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Nabilah! Dengarkan aku! Kendalikan emosimu itu! Jangan biarkan ia balik mengendalikanmu!"

Namun sekeras apapun Ryuu berteriak, hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Nabilah. Ia terus berusaha menyerang Ryuu. Penguasa Sanctum City itu pun terdesak. Posisinya terpojok. Nabilah maju tanpa ragu ke arahnya.

"Kematian Noella bukanlah salahmu!"

Seujung jari lagi dan pukulan Nabilah akan menghantam wajah Ryuu, tapi ia berhenti. Setidaknya setelah mendengar perkataan Ryuu baru saja, Nabilah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Noella?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ada disana saat hal itu terjadi."

"Mustahil!"

-to be continue


	13. Chapter 13

**The Awakening of Excalibur**

"Dasar Angel rendahan!"

"Pergi kau! Jangan ke sini!"

"Menjauhlah dari kami!"

Teriakan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa semuanya, bersikap begitu padaku? Apa karena keluargaku yang menjadi pelayan kerajaan secara turun temurun? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi di antara semuanya ada satu orang yang mau berteman denganku.

Namanya Noella. Kami berteman baik. Dia merupakan anak dari salah satu petinggi Valhalla. Orang-orang yang biasa mengejekku pun berdecak heran ketika melihatnya dekat denganku. Aku ingat betul saat kami pertama itu aku sedang dikerjai seperti biasa. Saat seorang anak lelaki ingin melempar batu ke arahku...

"Hentikan!"

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Hey, itu kan putri Noella."

"Iya benar, itu dia."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Ya, benar. Ayo pergi."

Beberapa anak lain yang ada dibelakang anak lelaki itu saling berbisik dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku yang masih terisak.

"Aku Noella. Kamu Nabilah kan?" aku mengangguk pelan membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Nabilah, maukah kau jadi temanku?" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hm, itu mungkin karena... Kita sama-sama kesepian," ia lalu tersenyum hangat diakhir katanya.

Saat itu aku yang belum tahu apapun mengiyakan saja permintaannya. Beberapa kali aku berpikir kenapa seorang dengan status sosial tinggi seperti Noella mau berteman denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing mengenai itu karena sejak Noella datang, mereka perlahan mulai berhenti meneriaki hal aneh padaku. Namun untuk berteman, tampaknya tak mungkin.

Aku pergi ke Heaven's Park, tempat semua Angel bermain dan bersenang-senang. Aku biasa bertemu Noella disini, tepat didepan Monumen Pahlawan di tengah taman. Kadang aku jadi teringat cerita nenek tentang Perang Suci di Valhalla ribuan tahun lalu. Jika membayangkan dari apa yang ku dengar, Perang itu pastilah dahsyat juga memakan banyak korban.

Terkadang aku ingin menjadi Pahlawan hebat seperti mereka dan mendapat pangakuan dari semuanya. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan selalu terngiang bersama keinginan itu. Andai aku yang berada di Medan perang, apa aku sanggup mempertahankan Valhalla? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Memang siapa aku? Hanya Anak dari keluarga pelayan. Menjadi Pahlawan? Mimpiku itu memang tidak masuk akal.

"Nabilah!" sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Noella datang menghampiri sambil berlari kecil.

"Hey, Noel. Sudah selesai dengan pelajaranmu?" tanyaku.

"Eh, kalo itu..." ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur lagi?" ia hanya tersenyum bodoh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sudah ku duga kalau dia melarikan diri lagi.

"Ayo kita kembali atau aku akan kena marah lagi," kataku sedikit memaksa.

"Bil, ku mohon kali ini saja. Aku sedang malas sekali," balasnya memelas. Sejujurnya Aku malas memenuhi permintaannya, tapi hari ini ada pengecualian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ohya, kau bilang mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku?"

"Tentu. Sekarang ikut aku." ia menarik tanganku begitu saja.

Kami berjalan menuju pinggiran kota. Langkah kaki kami terhenti di sebuah daerah tanpa penghuni. Banyak rumah hancur dan reruntuhan lainnya.

"Hey, Noel. Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini adalah daerah yang hancur akibat Perang Suci dulu," jawabku

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ini?" Aku terus memperhatikan sekitar.

"Berkat ini." ia menunjukkan selembar kertas yang terlihat tua.

"Apa itu?"

"Tak tau, tapi yang jelas aku menemukan kertas ini diperpustakaan milik kakek. Tulisan di dalamnya Mengarahkan kita ke tempat ini," jelasnya. Ia menutup kertas di genggamannya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Tunggu sampai Kau melihat kejutan akhirnya hihihi," lalu berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hey Noel. Tunggu!"

Setelah berlari mengejar, akhirnya ku dapatkan juga Noella. Dia masuk kedalam rumah yang hancur separuhnya. Dari jendela ruang makan, Noella terus memperhatikan luar.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat kumpulan asap yang seperti dinding disana itu?" dia balik menanyaiku.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Asap disebut Smoke Belt. Dalam kertas ini disebutkan kalau. Melewatinya, maka kau akan sampai di tempat bernama Edge Of World. Aku tidak tau pasti tapi kabarnya di istana juga ada kumpulan asap itu." jelasnya singkat.

Mendengar sesuatu yang baru membuat rasa penasaraanku melonjak naik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera berlari menuju kumpulan asap itu. Noella sepertinya coba menghentikanku, tapi dia gagal.

"Nabilah kembali ! Dalam kertas disebutkan bahwa ada Ogre di sekitar Smoke Belt," teriak Noella lantang. Namun sayang, ia terlambat. Ogre muncul dihadapanku sesaat setelah langkah kaki ini berhenti.

Aku memutar badan dan berlari kembali. Sialnya aku tersandung dan jatuh. Saat ku putar kepala menghadap Ogre itu, gada besarnya mengarah padaku. Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Akan tetapi...

BRAKK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Noella menghajar kepala Ogre itu. Hingga terdorong mundur. Sepasang sayap putih di punggung Noella benar-benar membuatku terpana. Sepintas aku berkhayal, akan kah aku bisa menjadi seperti dia?

"GRAAAWWWLLL!" suara Ogre itu mengembalikan fokus ku dan Noella padanya. Ia coba membalas perlakuan Noella tapi tak satupun percobaannya yang berhasil. Aku yang mendapat isyarat dari Noella agar segera menyingkir, tapi Ogre itu menutup jalanku untuk kembali. Sekaligus membuatku terlalu dekat padanya.

Ogre itu menyadari keberadaanku. Tanpa ragu, ia kembali mengarahkan gada besarnya padaku. Lagi, Noella menyelamatkanku. Sebuah senyuman tipis dibentuk oleh bibirnya sesaat setelah ia menyelamatkanku.

Flashback OFF

"Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi," ujarku mengakhiri cerita kelam itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat apapun setelahnya?"

"Ya, hanya... Aku bisa mengingat saat seseorang pasti membawaku ke sebuah panti asuhan dan menitipkan aku disana."

"Hmm," Ryuu terlihat berfikir.

"Jadi kau tak ingat apapun tentang pertarungan dengan Ogre yang telah mencelakai Noella?" lanjutnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku ada disana saat kalian coba mendekati Smoke Belt."

"Kalau memang kau disana.."

Aku yang geram maju menyerangnya. "Kalau Kau memang disana, Kenapa Kau tak menolong kami?! Kenapa Kau tidak menolong Noella?! Jawab Aku Ryuu!"

Aku terus menyerangnya sambil mengatakan hal itu. Dia pun tampak tidak kesulitan untuk menangkis seranganku. Di akhir, dia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dariku.

"Itu semua karena Noella yang memintanya."

Kepalan tanganku berhenti tepat 1 cm di depan wajahnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut lelaki yang disebut sebagai penguasa kota langit Sanctum City itu.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Semua yang terjadi pada hari itu adalah bagian dari rencana Noella!"

Flashback ON

"Nona memanggil saya?" ucap seseorang yang baru datang.

"Ohh, kau sudah datang rupanya. Ryuu, apa kau ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Kejadian?"

"Tentang seorang anak yang menangis seorang diri di daerah pinggiran Kota, akan tetapi lingkungan disekeliling anak itu porak poranda beserta beberapa mayat disana. Hal itu membuat gadis malang tadi di asingkan karena di duga memiliki kekuatan aneh yang membahayakan."

"Sekarang coba kau lihat ini," orang yang dipanggil 'Nona' itupun menyerahkan sebuah buku usang pada Ryuu.

"The Dark Time Of Whiteland?"

"Itupun adalah tulisan leluhurku. Isinya tentang Perang Suci pada Zaman dahulu. Disana juga terdapat informasi mengenai para Guardian, Pahlawan saat Perang Suci. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah titisan dari salah satu Guardian."

"Kenapa Nona bisa menyakini hal itu?" ucap Ryuu setelah sebelumnya ia menelisik sedikit buku tua yang diberikan padanya.

"Dalam dirinya ada.. Ah Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya kalau hal itu memang benar. Dan untuk itu aku ingin melakukan sedikit eksperimen."

"Eksperimen?"

"Besok Aku akan mengajak anak itu ke suatu tempat dalam peta yang ditinggalkan leluhurnya. Besar kemungkinan tempat itu berbahaya. Tugasmu hanyalah mengamati kejauhan. Melihat hal yang tidak bisa ku lihat jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Lalu, jika perkiraanku benar, Aku mohon dengan sangat agar kau melatihnya saat waktunya tiba."

"Apa maksud Nona?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku minta, paham?"

Flashback OFF

"Itulah yang dikatakannya saat itu," ucap Ryuu lirih.

"Tak ku sangka dia berani mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi dirimu." Nabilah terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryuu.

"Sekarang kekuatanmu telah bangkit dan apa yang di cita-citakan. Noella saat itu telah tercapai. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi tapi dengan membuat harapannya menjadi kenyataan, kurasa dia akan senang," senyum masam diwajahnya mengakhiri segalanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Nabilah terlihat gelisah dikamarnya. Pikirannya sedang tak menentu. Setelah perkataan Ryuu kala itu, ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ia bingung apakah harus mengatakannya pada Ryuu atau tidak. Di saat sedang melamun, Nabilah di kejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

*Tok tok tok*

"Masuk," ujar Nabilah.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya orang yang datang.

"R-Ryuu?!"

Tumbuhan dengan daun nan hijau menjadi pemandangan alami dijalan yang sedang di jejaki Ryuu dan Nabilah. Mereka sekarang berasa di gunung satu-satunya di Sanctum City. Mereka pun berhenti di mulut kawah gunung itu.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Nabilah yang sudah bingung sejak tadi.

"Ini adalah ujian terakhirmu," balas Ryii datar. Nabilah pun menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Jauh di dalam perut gunung ini bersemayam sebuah pedang milik Guardian. Konon pedang itu tak bisa dicabut dari dasar gunung karena ia akan lebih dulu menyerap seluruh energi siapapun yang memegangnya, termasuk nyawa. Nama pedang itu adalah Excalibur." Nabilah menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Pedang yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhnya? Pedang macam apa itu?" Rasa takut sedikit muncul dalam hati Nabilah.

"Masalahnya tak hanya disitu saja," lanjut Ryuu. Nabilah pun kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kabarnya dulu pernah ada sekelompok bandit tangguh yang mampu mencoba Excalibur dari tempatnya. Tapi kemudian... Kawanan bandit yang diakui terkuat pada masanya itu dihabisi hanya dalam hitungan menit oleh penjaga pedang Excalibur. Dia kenal dengan nama Knight of Heide.

Banyak makhluk kuat dari berbagai penjuru datang dan ingin mencoba mencabut Excalibur, tapi sia-sia saja. Semua berakhir begitu Heide bangkit. Jadi apa kau ingin coba mencabut Excalibur?"

Lagi, Nabilah menelan ludahnya sendiri, sebelah tangannya gemetar tanpa ia sadari. Kemudian...

"Kalau kau memang titisan sang Pahlawan, Seharusnya kau sanggup mengambil pedang legenda itu dan menghabisi Knight of Heide."

"Dia benar. Aku mewarisi kekuatan sang legenda dan darah dari Angel. Bisa! Aku pasti bisa! Karena aku... Adalah... Nabilah, Angel dari Valhalla."

Melihat Nabilah yang sudah membulatkan tekad, Ryuu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia pun menyuruh Angel itu melepas Anti-Mage Pedant sebelum pergi.

Seal Open : Angel's Blood

Sepasang sayap pun muncul menghiasi punggung Nabilah. Dia pun menjatuhkan diri ke dalam gunung. Menuju takdirnya.

Kesunyian di perut gunung pecah seketika begitu Nabilah datang. Ia langsung melihat sekitar. Tak ada benda lain selain batuan magma beku yang menjadi dinding, juga sebuah pedang. Sekilas Nabilah teringat dengan Arechoic Chamber. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tempat ini memang mirip dengan tempatnya berlatih selama ini. Tanpa buang waktu, gadis itu mendekati Excalibur yang tak jauh darinya.

"Untuk inilah aku datang kesini," gumamnya pelan dihadapan Excalibur.

Saat kedua tangan Nabilah menyentuh pedang legenda itu, seketika itu juga tenaganya serasa dihisap. Namun begitu, ia tetap berusaha mencabut pedang dari tempatnya.

Sshhing!

Segera setelah tercabut, Excalibur berubah warna menjadi kuning-emas ditambah aura dengan warna senada yang menyelimutinya. Senang, sudah pasti itu yang ia rasakan. Akan tetapi gadis itu harus menahannya dulu karena ini belum berakhir.

Lava menjulang tinggi bak air mancur di sekeliling tempat itu. Dari balik lava pijar itu, Knight of Heide pun muncul. Light Armor serba putih lengkap dengan sebilah pedang ditangan kirinya. Nabilah bisa merasakan kalau Heide menatapnya dari balik pelindung kepalanya.

Tanpa aba-aba atau isyarat apapun keduanya langsung maju menyerang. Benturan pedang mereka pun menimbulkan pedang yang cukup kuat. Tapi karena sebelah tangan Heide bebas, ia pun berhasil meninju Nabilah tepat diperut. Dilanjutkan dengan tendangan berputar yang sukses membuat Nabilah terpental.

"Hebat juga kau, tapii... Aku baru saja mulai." Nabilah berdiri dan kembali menerjang Heide.

Sementara itu, Ryuu yang masih berada didekat kawah terdiam dalam lamunannya. Suara gesekan pedang dari dalam kawah sama sekali tak digubrisnya.

"Noella, inikan yang kau ingin wujudkan? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tujuanmu tercapai. Karena itu..." setetes airmata pun jatuh.

"Karena itu kembalilah padaku, Noella.!"

Ryuu merasa seperti ada yang memegang tangannya. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati Noella disana. Gadis itu pun menatap balik Ryuu dengan senyum hangatnya. Hal yang membuat Ryuu jatuh hati padanya. Noella lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryuu. "TerimaKasih." bisiknya.

Noella terbang ke atas kawah. Lambaian tangan menandakan salam perpisahannya dengan Ryuu. Ia pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Noella, Nabilah melesat keluar dari dalam kawah. Tubuhnya penuh luka akibat pertarungan dengan Heide.

"Ryuu, lihat apa yang ku dapat," ia memamerkan Excalibur yang menyala kuning terang itu. Detik berikutnya. Ia jatuh dalam pelukan Ryuu.

"Kerja Bagus. Ayo kita pulang."

2 hari kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Nabilah di Sanctum City. Jam ditangannya hanya menyisakan beberapa jam sebelum gerbang dimensi terbuka. Nabilah tengah bersiap, saat Ryuu memanggilnya.

"Nabilah, kau sudah membuktikan kalau dirimu adalah berseker Guardian, seperti perkiraaan Noella."

"Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu Ryuu karena telah melatihku selama ini."

"Ohya, sebelum kau pergi, aku punya sedikit hadiah untukmu." Ryuu lalu bejalan menuju salah satu koleksinya. "Kemarilah Nabilah."

"Ryuu ini kan..."

"Ya, ku berikan Havel's Armor ini padamu. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Dan..." Ryuu lalu mengeluarkan Anti-Mage Pedant dari sakunya. "Bawalah ini."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah latihanku sudah selesai?" Nabilah sedikit bingung.

"Ketika keadaan menjadi genting dan hidup banyak orang termasuk dirimu terancam, hancurkan liontin ini maka kau akan bisa menyelamatkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, Ryuu. Terima kasih." Nabilah menyimpan Havel's Armor dengan kekuatan Angel-nya dan mengantongi liontin dari Ryuu.

TITIITT!

Jam ditangan Nabilah berbunyi, menandakan waktu yang diberikan oleh Red-Hood Grandma telah berakhir. Jam itu bercahaya terang lalu bertransformasi menjadi portal dimensi. Langkah Nabilah terhenti didepan pintu itu, lalu menengok kembali pada Ryuu.

"Ohya, Ryuu. Aku baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Saat aku pergi bersama Noella dihari ketika dia terbunuh, Noella sempat berkata padaku. 'Hey, bil. Kalau kau bertemu seseorang bernama Kizuna Ryuu suatu hari nanti, tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku padanya ya. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang berharga itu. Katakan juga, kalau aku merasakan hal yang ia rasakan.' begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakannya."

Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir diwajah Ryuu, tapi ia coba menutupinya. "Terima kasih ya, Bil."

"Um. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal." Nabilah meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke portal dimensi itu. Dalam sekejap mata, portal itu pun menghilang bersama kepergian Nabilah.

-to be continue


End file.
